Warriors
by Nune-chan
Summary: No importaban las dificultades que el destino interpusiera en sus caminos, eran guerreros y siempre lucharían para conseguir el futuro con el que habían soñado, aunque ninguno soñase con el futuro que les esperaba. [NaruHina, SasuSaku y MinaKushi entre otros]
1. El principio de un comienzo

_¡Buenas! Aquí traigo una nueva historia y sí... lo sé... me he retrasado, pero es que tengo una persona convaleciente en casa y he estado ejerciendo de enfermera/esclava particular. Eso merma la inspiración y la paciencia de cualquier ser humano, sin contar con la escasez de tiempo claro._

_Bueno, aclaraciones: la historia es un AU pero he querido conservar ciertas similitudes con el manga, que por supuesto no me pertenece al igual que la mayoría de los personajes que he tomado prestados. Van a aparecer ciertas palabras mal sonantes y algunas escenas erótico-festivas (que no lemon, si queréis leer lemon dependerá de __vosotr s__... ya sabéis cómo jeje), al final del capítulo pondré algunas aclaraciones más._

_Otra cosa en la que quiero hacer hincapié... cuando he ido a subir el capítulo he visto los reviews, favoritos y seguidores que tenía en mi primera historia y casi reviento de la alegría. **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**._

_Espero que esta historia también os guste y que sigáis haciéndome feliz con vuestras opiniones, no me importa dar un trueno si es por una buena causa (;). Ale... aquí os dejo el primer capítulo:_

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**El principio de un comienzo**

Corría tan rápido como sus adoloridas piernas le permitían, las ramas rasgaban su ropa y lastimaban su piel, las pequeñas piedras se clavaban en sus pies desnudos de forma verdaderamente dolorosa, pero aún así no se atrevía a parar. Lo único que podía oír era su ajetreada respiración y los pasos de sus persecutores que se acercaban cada vez más. Realmente no intentaba escapar, sabía que la alcanzarían tarde o temprano, _ya lo había visto_. Su única esperanza era llegar al río que estaba cerca del lugar donde la mantenían cautiva, el agua formaba parte de su esencia, si conseguía llegar podría mandar un mensaje a su padre y decirle donde se encontraba. Estaba segura que su padre la estaba buscando, pero también sabía que lo hacía en la dirección equivocada, sus secuestradores se habían encargado de eso con eficiencia. Aceleró un poco más al distinguir el murmullo de la corriente y preparó una pequeña bola de energía en su mano derecha, esta brilló durante un segundo, tiempo que tardó en impregnar la bola con el mensaje que mandaría a su padre.

Cuando llegó al río se acercó a la orilla, los pulmones le dolían por la carrera pero no podía pararse a coger aire. Empezó a introducir su mano en el agua, haciendo que la energía brillase con más intensidad, pero a penas había metido la punta de sus dedos cuando un par de manos la atraparon bruscamente y la arrojaron contra el suelo sin delicadeza alguna. Dos hombres enmascarados la agarraron de los brazos ejerciendo demasiada presión y la obligaron a levantarse justo cuando otro hombre de presencia imponente se situaba delante suya.

- Eres muy valiente pequeña, siempre he admirado eso en una mujer – cerró los ojos y sus carnosos labios se contrajeron en una línea cuando el hombre que tenía enfrente acercó su rostro al suyo y le acarició la mejilla, su actitud arrancó una carcajada al sujeto - ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña? ¿Después de tanto tiempo todavía no eres mi amiga? - ella sólo se mantenía en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, cosa que molestó al hombre - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! - agarró con fuerza su cara obligándola a mirar sus rojizos ojos.

Hacía varios días que unos hombres la habían sorprendido paseando por las praderas cercanas a su casa y se la habían llevado sin darle ninguna explicación. Se sintió realmente mal consigo misma por no haberles visto venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, eso hizo que no tuviera tiempo de pedir ayuda a ningún miembro de su familia, pero es que no podía controlar su don. Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación mugrienta con una pequeña ventana y un hombre con los ojos rojos como la sangre la miraba divertido luchar contra los grilletes que apresaban sus muñecas. Este tan sólo le había dicho que la había estado buscando por mucho tiempo y que haría grandes cosas gracias a ella.

Pero hacía escasas horas había visto que al guardia que le traería la cena se le caerían las llaves de sus grilletes en un descuido permitiendo que ella escapase, claro que también había visto como volvía de nuevo a ser encadenada, sabiendo de antemano que la atraparían.

- P-puedes hacer lo que qui-quieras con mi cuerpo... yo jamás te ayudaré – esa respuesta sacó otra carcajada al hombre aún más jocosa que la anterior, sobretodo por el nerviosismo que destilaba su voz.

- ¡Eres realmente divertida pequeña! ¿Enserio piensas que sería capaz de violarte? - ella levantó un ceja dejando claro lo que pensaba, pero él hizo caso omiso - A ti te quiero para algo más importante que un rato de placer carnal pequeña – soltó su cara dando un paso atrás y cruzando los brazos – Sin embargo... ese hombre de ahí no es tan condescendiente como yo – señaló con la cabeza a un hombre, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y la cara pintada de negro, que la miraba con hambre mientras se relamía los labios de forma macabra. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciéndola temblar de miedo – Así que si no quieres que le de permiso para saciar sus instintos más primarios contigo no se te ocurra volver a intentar escapar. Ahora andando – ante su voz dura todos tomaron rumbo al lugar del que ella había intentado huir. El hombre estaba realmente molesto, no tanto por el intento de la rea de escaparse, sino porque el inconsciente de su sobrino-nieto, por poner un nombre a su parentesco, no daba señales de vida. Eso comenzaba a inquietarle... no quería fallos de ninguna clase en sus planes.

Los enmascarados comenzaron a empujarla mientras miraba el río con lágrimas en los ojos, su intento de pedir ayuda había fracasado. Justo cuando había perdido toda esperanza pudo distinguir un pequeño resplandor que se perdía río abajo. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios y cerró los ojos "_Oto-san, Neji-niisan... no tardéis por favor_". Volvió a abrirlos rápidamente con la respiración agitada, no sabía que significaban ni por que tenían ese efecto en ella, pero desde que había sido secuestrada no había parado de ver en su mente unos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

0o-x_X_x-o0

Un grupo de tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, se encontraba parado en medio de un puente de madera deslucida que daba a entender que un día fue rojo intenso. Un chico de cabellos oscuros se encontraba apoyado de espaldas a la barandilla mientras dibujaba en un cuaderno con un pincel, ligeros resplandores de diferentes colores iluminaban su cara con cada pincelada. La chica apoyada sobre la misma barandilla mesaba sus rosados cabellos, largos hasta la cintura, mientras observaba su cansado reflejo en el agua del pequeño riachuelo que pasaba bajo el puente. El tercero, de cabello dorado, se movía de un lado a otro mascullando maldiciones mientras hacía y deshacía una bola de energía azulada que giraba en espiral.

- Esto es increíble... siempre igual. ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien capaz de tele-transportarse a su antojo siempre llegue tarde -ttebayo?! - no entendía la fijación de su maestro en hacer esperar a la gente, él estaría mucho mejor en su casa viendo la tele y comiendo ramen, o teniendo una cita con la pelirrosa. Un aire soñador cubrió su rostro ante este último pensamiento, lo que más le gustaría es que su compañera de equipo aceptase tener un cita con él de una vez por todas, ya había perdido la cuenta de la veces que se lo había pedido.

- Naruto cálmate, no ganamos nada si nos desesperamos. Además ya conoces a Kakashi-sensei... le gusta hacerse de rogar – la chica sonrió divertida al ver como el rubio seguía cotorreando a cerca de lo que le haría a Kakashi si le volvía a poner como escusa que había tenido que bajar a un gato de un árbol, o que había ayudado a una ancianita a llegar hasta su casa. Un sonido similar a una pequeña risa llamó su atención, cuando miró al emisor de dicho sonido sus mejillas se sonrosaron y frunció el ceño, antes de que el sujeto hablase ella le cortó – ¡Ni se te ocurra Sai! Si vuelves a decir en mi presencia alguna frase que contenga la palabra pene y sus derivados mis nudillos _acariciarán_ tu cara ¿te queda claro? - el chico dejó de sonreír y asintió lentamente mientras recordaba la última vez que había cometido la imprudencia de mencionar el aparato reproductor masculino delante de la chica.

- Tranquila Sakura-chan, he aprendido la lección, nada de hablar de cosas de índole sexual delante de una mujer – una sonrisa que no expresaba absolutamente nada se posó en sus labios, a Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien.

- Ne Sakura-chan... - cuando giró a ver a Naruto este se había acercado demasiado, Sakura se echó hacia atrás nerviosa por esa repentina invasión de su espacio personal.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de hacer eso! - le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que Naruto lagrimease de dolor mientras se echaba para atrás. Suspiró resignada, él tenía esa mala costumbre, sobretodo con ella. No es que le molestase que se acercara pero desde que él le había confesado que se sentía atraído por ella cualquier tipo de cercanía o contacto le provocaba cierta aversión. Se sentía fatal por ello pero no lo podía evitar, ella le quería mucho pero no en ese sentido, y tenía la sensación de que si le consentía esos actos él se crearía falsas esperanzas. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño... volvió a suspirar cansada - ¿Qué querías?

Naruto se irguió frotando el emergente chichón con una sonrisa infantil, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando un remolino de aire y hojas le interrumpió. En medio del remolino apareció una figura con el pelo plateado, una máscara oscura cubriendo su boca y una banda tapando su ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Oi! - levantó la mano a modo de saludo, Sakura y Naruto se pusieron frente a él con evidente enfado.

- ¡Llegas tarde Kakashi-sensei! - lo gritaron a la vez, Sai se mantenía al margen mientras seguía dibujando kami sabe qué cosas en su cuaderno.

- Tranquilos niños... ¿me perdonáis si digo que traigo buenas noticias? - Naruto gruñó ante el tono atípicamente adolescente que solía usar su sensei cada vez que llegaba tarde e intentaba excusarse, le daba la sensación de que se reía de ellos.

- ¿Nos vas a invitar a comer ramen durante todo el mes? - a los otros tres integrantes les escurrió una gota ante la sugerencia del rubio.

- No, mucho mejor... - Naruto le miró interesado – Tsunade-sama nos reclama para una misión, y por lo que he escuchado es una bastante importante – Naruto empezó a saltar de una lado a otro feliz mientras gritaba que sus huesos habían empezado a oxidarse por tanta inactividad. Sakura sin embargo se llevó una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

- Que extraño... he estado con ella esta misma mañana y no me ha comentado nada... - Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara.

- Sakura-chan que Tsunada-sama sea tu tía no quiere decir que te tenga que contar sus quehaceres como líder de esta organización. - la forma en que se lo había dicho la hizo sonrosarse.

- Hai Kakashi-sensei... tienes razón – a veces pecaba un poco de soberbia, puesto que su tía, maestra y madrina era la líder de la institución para la que trabajaban, eso le daba siempre cierta ventaja en cuanto a información. Aunque debía admitir que su tía no se lo había puesto fácil en los entrenamientos, de hecho estaba segura de que se había pasado de estricta con ella de una forma casi inhumana, aunque también sabía que lo hacía porque quería que fuera la mejor.

- Vamos kakashi-sensei ¡no seas plasta! Deja a Sakura-chan y dinos... ¿en qué cosiste la misión? - el brillo infantil de sus azules ojos le hizo rememorar la primera vez que lo conoció cinco años atrás, cuando su pupilo contaba con escasos doce años. Fue el día en el que le asignaron a su equipo, se supone que deberían haber sido tres alumnos pero sólo contó con Sakura y Naruto, jamás supo quien debería haber sido el tercer integrante.

Claro que ahora eran tres gracias a Sai, a penas llevaba un año en el equipo y estaba bajo supervisión después de haber pasado un tiempo como prisionero, ya que había pertenecido a la desmantelada Organización Raíz. Al principio desconfió de él por la total falta de sentimientos y ética humana que poseía, pero parecía esforzarse por ganarse un hueco entre ellos y había demostrado cierta lealtad, sobretodo a Naruto. Cosa no muy sorprendente, al muchacho sólo le bastaban cinco minutos para cambiar a cualquiera, siempre admiraría esa sorprendente cualidad.

- Mucho me temo que tendrás que esperar para saciar tu curiosidad Naruto, Tsunade-sama no me ha querido especificar nada hasta que no estuviéramos todos. Así que deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra ¿no creéis? - con un asentimiento general los cuatro marcharon rápidamente.

0o-x_X_x-o0

Tsunade releía una vez más las especificaciones de la parte contratante mientras lanzada su undécimo suspiro, el líder de la familia Hyuga terminaría por sacarle canas verdes. Hiashi le había pedido ayuda para buscar a su secuestrada primogénita, aunque las reseñas que daba eran bastante escasas. Tsunade sabía que estaba ocultando algo de gran importancia, de lo contrarío el orgulloso líder del clan no habría solicitado ayuda bajo ningún concepto. A pesar de todo la suma que le ofrecía a cambio de sus servicios era justamente lo que necesitaba, la organización _Ki_ no pasaba por su mejor momento. Ya debía un par de sueldos y no quería importunar más al Hokague económicamente hablando, bastante le molestaba tener que informarle sobre un asunto que no sería de su agrado en el momento tan delicado que el hombre atravesaba. Así que con cierta reticencia aceptó la misión, ocultara lo que ocultase ella confiaba ciegamente en la capacidad de sus subordinados. Estaba por abrir una botella de sake que escondía al fondo del cajón de su escritorio cuando unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

- Adelante... - en cuanto dio permiso su ayudante Shizune le comunicó que el equipo de kakashi ya había llegado, segundos después los susodichos estaban frente a ella saludándola con respeto, bueno... no todos.

- ¡Ne vieja! Kakashi-sensei nos ha dicho que nos ibas a mandar de misión ¡¿Qué tenemos qué hacer dattebayo?! - si Tsunade no hubiera estado esforzándose por reprimir una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo del rubio, le hubiese tirado el jarrón de su escritorio a la cabeza ante el _apodo cariñoso_ con el que siempre la llamaba y que tan poco le gustaba.

Sonrió orgullosa de su sobrina cuando esta lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que aullase de dolor. - ¡Ten más respeto a mi maestra baka! - Sakura miró a Tsunade e hizo una reverencia – Shishou – esta asintió con la cabeza satisfecha ante el tono solemne de su pupila.

- Bien... necesito de sus servicios como escuadrón principal para la siguiente misión. Supongo que todos conocéis a la familia Hyuga ¿cierto? - Todos asintieron, era imposible no conocer a una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes del país del fuego – La hija mayor del líder fue secuestrada hará unas dos semanas – Sakura jadeó sorprendida, teniendo en cuenta las habilidades de los Hyuga, le costaba creer que se hubiese dado una brecha lo suficientemente grande en la defensa del clan como para dejar que la legítima heredera fuese secuestrada. Kakashi y Sai permanecían serios esperando que Tsunade continuase, pero algo les decía que aquello no iba a pintar bien. Naruto se rascó la barbilla pensativo, recordaba vagamente haber oído a sus padres hablar de la muchacha, y que su nombre empezaba por 'hi' o quizá 'ha'. - La información y los motivos por los que se solicitan nuestros servicios son bastante deficientes. Lo único que sabemos es que la chica se encuentra en algún lugar de las Montañas Heladas del País de la Niebla y que la debemos recuperar con Urgencia.

- Tsunade-sama – la voz de Kakashi sonaba más seria de lo que era normal en él, Tsunade solo necesitó observar su único ojo visible durante un par de segundos para entender lo que pasaba por la mente del peliplateado.

- Ya lo se Hatake, nos ocultan algo... pero ya he puesto remedio a eso – una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios color carmesí – El grupo de Shikamaru está rumbo a la base principal de Suna, el Kazekague en persona se ha ofrecido a prestarnos ayuda con este asunto. Al parecer tiene una deuda pendiente con el futuro Hokague – sus ojos ojos se posaron en Naruto que carraspeó sonrojado – En fin... no sólo el grupo de inteligencia está en marcha, los rastreadores también están en activo.

- ¿Inuzuka y Aburame? - Tsunade asintió ante la pregunta de Kakashi que había sonado más como una afirmación, pero no era ningún misterio que esos dos clanes eran los mejores en cuanto a seguir un rastro.

- Así es, Kiba y Shino para ser más exactos, hacen un equipo extraordinario teniendo en cuenta que son sólo dos, ya que Kuerenai junto con Asuma están de baja por su reciente paternidad. Ambos equipos comenzaron su misión ayer mism...

- ¡¿Nani?! ¡No es justo Tsunade-baachan! ¡¿Por qué a nosotros nos mandas los últimos?! – Sakura estaba a punto de golpearlo con la clara intención de enterrarlo un par de metros bajo tierra cuando la dura voz de su maestra la detuvo.

- Si no te quitas tú solo esa manía de interrumpir a los demás constantemente te la quitaré yo a golpes niñato – a pesar de no haber elevado la voz algo en su tono y sus ojos hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de todos los presentes. Naruto se sintió especialmente amilanado. - Bien... no sois exactamente los últimos, tan sólo he creído conveniente organizar a mis subordinados así teniendo en cuenta que la seguridad de mi gente es lo primero. Ahora si me permitís quisiera acabar con esto lo antes posible – hizo una pausa por si acaso alguien quería comentar algo, miró significativamente al rubio pero al ver que este no iba a decir nada continuó – Vuestras instrucciones son las siguientes. Quiero que seáis el escuadrón principal, es decir, seréis los encargados de recuperar a la chica, os encontraréis con el equipo de rastreo en el Paso Doroppu. Kiba y Shino os dirán todo lo que hayan conseguido averiguar, y tu Kakashi decidirás como actuar en base a esa información. Si la cosa se llegase a complicar o veo que tardáis más tiempo del necesario enviaré a alguien a por vosotros ¿de acuerdo? - todos asintieron – Entonces ya podéis marcharos, quiero que partáis en un máximo de dos horas. Kakashi tú quédate un momento... hay algo que quiero comentarte. - aunque todos se extrañaron ninguno dijo nada, antes de que terminasen de salir del despacho el peliplateado les indicó con un gesto de su mano que no se preocuparan.

0o-x_X_x-o0

Los tres jóvenes alumnos caminaban hacia sus casas sumidos en un extraño silencio que el rubio no tardó en romper - Nee... ¿Qué creéis que vaya a decirle Tsunade-baachan a Kakashi-sensei que no podamos oír nosotros? - Sakura y Sai parecieron pensarlo durante un par de segundos pero fue el moreno quien habló primero

- No tengo ni idea Naruto-kun, pero confieso que a mi también me da algo de curiosidad – Sai paró en seco y sacó un pergamino que llevaba oculto entre los pliegues de su pantalón - Aquí me despido de vosotros... nos vemos en un rato – con una pincelada y un resplandor un enorme pájaro translúcido apareció frente a ellos, Sai subió sobre animal y desapareció en el horizonte.

- Se ha ido... - Sakura rodó los ojos ante la _audacia_ del rubio y se dispuso a dirigirse a su casa también. - Sakura-chan espera un momento – ella giró su cara mirándole sobre el hombro.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? - su amigo parecía repentinamente nervioso.

- Es que... antes quería preguntarte una cosa... y no pude... - Sakura se giró hasta quedar enfrente, movió la cabeza indicando que tenía su atención y que podía continuar – Bueno... no quiero ser pesado pero es que... bueno... - su determinación se estaba largando por el caño, pero se obligó a ser firme, después de todo ya se lo había pedido un sin fin de veces, si le rechazaba seguiría intentándolo y ya está. - ¡Sal conmigo Sakura-chan!

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, tras un segundo suspiró cansada – Escucha Naruto yo... - él la cortó porque sabía lo que seguía.

- Sakura-chan por favor... ya se que que sólo me ves como un amigo, pero me gustaría que me dieses una oportunidad. Tu me gustas y estoy seguro de que podría hacerte feliz, además no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Te prometo que si me dejas intentarlo haré cualquier cosa por ti, y si aún así no funciona y no te enamoras de mí prometo que estaré a tu lado sólo como un amigo y no me enfadaré... así que dame un voto de confianza por favor– Sakura se sonrojó ante la sinceridad que desprendían las palabras del rubio, y no pudo evitar que su mente se pusiera a trabajar.

Era cierto que ella sólo quería al rubio como un amigo pero también lo era que ella nunca se había enamorado, no sabía lo que era el amor salvo por lo que describían las novelas que leía en sus rato libres. Quizá esperar a que su caballero de brillante armadura apareciese de la nada para robarle el corazón era una actitud demasiado romántica e infantil para alguien como ella. Miró a su amigo que parecía más nervioso de lo normal y sonrió, igualmente él llevaba razón, no perdían nada por intentarlo. - Una cita.

- ¿Nani? - Naruto frunció el ceño confundido y ella suspiró exasperada.

- Que te voy a conceder una cita baka – Naruto parpadeó un par de veces pero cuando comprendió el significado de la frase sonrió tanto que le dolieron las mejillas, antes de que dijese nada Sakura se adelantó – Pero con una condición.- él asintió efusivamente.

- Lo que tú quieras Sakura-chan ¡dattebayo!

- Tendremos la cita después de la misión, y durante la misma no quiero que hables, comentes o demuestres nada que indique que te gusto o que vamos a tener una cita – quizá era cruel por su parte pedirle algo así, pero lo necesitaba, así tendría tiempo durante la misión para pensar con más calma lo que supondría aceptar intentar algo con él. - ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? - Tras pensarlo un par de segundos Naruto volvió a asentir enérgicamente y se lanzó a darle un abrazo que ella correspondió sonrosada.

- Claro que sí Sakura-chan, no haré nada que pueda disgustarte, y cuando tengamos nuestra cita haré que sea la mejor cita del mundo ¡dattebayo! - se separó de ella con una sonrisa alegre que se le contagió a ella.

- Anda... ahora vete o me arrepentiré – empezó a andar hacia su casa mientras oía divertida como él se despedía de ella escandalosamente.

0o-x_X_x-o0

Naruto llegó a su casa con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, estaba realmente feliz de que por fin su compañera de equipo hubiese aceptado darle una oportunidad. Así que se aseguraría de acabar rápido con la misión para poder llevar a la pelirrosa a una cita increíble y hacer que empezase a sentir algo más que amistad por él – ¡Oka-chan ya estoy en casa! - A penas terminó de decir la frase cuando un borrón rojo apareció de la nada abrazando su cintura con tanta fuerza que casi lo derriba.

- ¡Mi hermoso bebé! - Kushina empezó a besar las mejillas del rubio, que se sonrojó realmente incómodo con la actitud de su madre.

- ¡Para ya! ¡Mamá! - agarró los brazos de la mujer ejerciendo algo de fuerza para apartarla procurando ser lo menos brusco posible. El estado hormonal en el que se encontraba su madre aumentaba conforme lo hacía su abultado vientre.

- Perdóname cariño pero es que no lo puedo evitar... eres tan guapo y varonil... igualito que tu padre – la peliroja posó sus manos en sus rosadas mejillas con aire soñador mientras rememoraba la cálida sonrisa de su marido.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y el bebé? - acarició amorosamente el vientre de su madre, y justo en ese momento la criatura del interior dio una patadita. Naruto sonrió emocionado y a Kushina se le humedecieron los ojos - ¡¿Has notado eso mamá?! - la mujer asintió lentamente con una sonrisa maternal.

- Tal parece que el bebé sabe qué eres su hermano mayor, porque por lo general es muy tranquilo y a penas se mueve, no como tú... que no parabas quieto ni medio minuto. - el rubio hizo una mueca avergonzado sacando una carcajada a su progenitora – Míralo... a veces eres un calco de tu padre dattebane. – como si lo hubiesen invocado el susodicho atravesó la puerta, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre a ver la tierna escena de su hijo acariciando el vientre de seis meses de su mujer. Ese embarazo era un auténtico milagro, no sólo porque ya rozaban la cuarentena, lo cual era peligroso, sino porque se suponía que después del complicado parto de Naruto su mujer no iba a poder tener más hijos. La cara de Kushina se iluminó al verle y salió disparada a darle un enorme abrazo - ¡Mi amor!

- Hola – acariciando sus rojos cabellos se inclinó para besar los labios de su esposa, Naruto carraspeó llamando la atención de su padre – Naruto hijo ¿qué tal? - este sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Genial dattebayo! ¡Sakura-chan ha aceptado tener una cita conmigo! - ambos adultos sonrieron al ver tan contento a su hijo – Lo que me recuerda que debo alistarme, saldré de misión dentro de dos horas. - ante esa última frase una sombra recorrió los azules ojos del rubio mayor borrando la sonrisa de su boca, la mujer dejó de sonreír también y una expresión preocupada se instaló en su cara. El hombre apretó a su mujer indicándole con los ojos que le contaría cuando estuvieran a solas. - No sé cuanto tiempo estaré fuera pero confío en que no será mucho, por si acaso me voy a llevar todo el ramen instantáneo ¿vale mamá? - la tanteó con la mirada para ver su reacción pero la aludida tan sólo se acercó y le abrazó, sorprendiéndole por un momento. Su madre no le había mandado al infierno por lo del ramen, si alguien amaba el ramen tanto o más que él esa era Kushina Uzumaki.

- Naru-chan cariño cuídate mucho por favor. Y no hagas tonterías... ya sabes que tiendes a hacerte el héroe y a actuar de forma irresponsable – una rubia ceja se alzó con escepticismo ante esas palabras, era como oír al burro hablando de orejas, si había heredado esa actitud de alguien sin duda era de su madre.

- ¿Y me lo dice la Habanera Sangrienta? - se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en cuanto salió de boca, Kushina tenía fuego en los ojos pero este se extinguió en cuanto la sombra que había cubierto lo ojos de su marido reapareció en su mente. Su corazón se sacudió de forma dolorosa y su cara perdió el color... tenía un mal presentimiento - ¿O-oka-chan?... ¿Estás bien? ¿Es el bebé? - Minato no tardó ni una décima de segundo en situarse junto a su mujer examinándola, ella negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba con voz estrangulada.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres Naruto? - se aclaró la garganta ante la cara confundida de este - Quiero decir... no tienes por qué estar poniéndote en peligro constantemente, a fin de cuentas tu padre es el gobernador del país del fuego, si no quisieras no tendrías por qué ir – los dos rubios parecían realmente sorprendidos, esa actitud no era propia de la mujer. Cuando se repuso Naruto sonrió con ternura echando la culpa a las hormonas del estado de su madre.

- Pues claro que sí oka-chan, soy un guerrero y ese es mi camino. No quiero ser sólo el hijo del Hokague, quiero que la gente me respete por mí mismo... por ser Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y haré lo que haga falta para lograrlo – cuando se percató de los llorosos ojos de su madre la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza. Después miró a su padre, el cual asintió al entender lo que su hijo le pedía '_cuida de mamá_'. - Ahora iré a prepararme, a ver si por una vez en la vida puedo ser el primero en llegar dattebayo - arrancó una risa de la mujer cuando le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice, puesto que la impuntualidad también era algo que había heredado de ella, y desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

Minato cargó a su mujer en brazos y se sentó en el cómodo sofá de la sala con ella sobre su regazo. Kushina tan sólo le miraba expectante esperando que su marido hablara, se sorprendió a si misma por no estar urgiendo una respuesta, teniendo en cuenta que la paciencia en ella brillaba por su ausencia. Tras un par de minutos en silencio el rubio habló.

- He recibido un mensaje de Tsunade pidiendo mi opinión... es sobre la misión a la que va Naruto. - Durante largo rato se dedicó a contarle a su esposa de que iba todo y qué opinaba Tsunade, omitiendo eso sí algunas partes que sabía la harían sufrir, y en su estado eso era totalmente inadecuado. - Me temo que los Hyuga están metidos en el asunto más de lo que quieren reconocer– intentó regalar una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mujer cuando esta apretó el agarre en torno a su cuello asustada – tranquila Kushina-chan, todo va a salir bien... yo mismo me encargaré de eso. Además nadie sabe quien es Naruto en realidad, sólo los Kagues, y Tsunade claro. - ella tan sólo dirigió una triste mirada a una foto que descansaba en una estantería. Él suspiró cansado cuando siguió la mirada de su mujer - Las hechas de menos ¿verdad?.

- Con toda mi alma. Pero... una promesa es una promesa... y los Uzumaki siempre cumplimos lo que prometemos. - descansó su cabeza en el pecho masculino repentinamente cansada. Él se dedicó a dar cariñosas caricias en su espalda, ojalá pudiera sufrir en lugar del amor de su vida, pero eso era algo imposible. Sólo podía dedicarse a hacerle saber cuanto la amaba y concederle algún que otro capricho.

- Mi vida... ¿qué tal si ayudas a Naruto a arreglar sus cosas? Ya sabes que es tan despistado como lo era su madre a su edad – una carcajada escapó de sus labios cuando Kushina golpeó su hombro sonrojada – Después podríamos ir a por ramen a Ichiraku´s y aprovechar que esta noche estamos solos y mañana no tengo que madrugar. - alzó una ceja de forma sugerente.

Kushina se sonrojó todavía más mordiendo su labio, de pronto le había entrado hambre no sólo de ramen. Se lanzó a la boca de su marido para besarlo con pasión antes de encaminarse a la habitación de su hijo, donde se oían ruidos de cosas cayendo al suelo y maldiciones. A pesar de la presión que tenía en el pecho confiaría en que todo saldría bien, puesto que Naruto tenía razón y ese era el camino de su familia, todos eran _guerreros_.

0o-x_X_x-o0

_¡Fin del capítulo uno! Espero que os haya gustado y suscite vuestro interés, en el próximo capítulo se conocerán nuestros protas jeje. Iré subiendo un capi por semana, y ya sabéis que la relación entre inspiración y reviews es directamente proporcional... a más de una cosa más de la otra [;)]_

_Ahora aclaro un par de cosas:_

_· '__**Ki'**__ siginfica árbol/energía según he leído por ahí; es el nombre de la organización que lidera Tsunade. _

_· '__**Doroppu' **__significa gota, osea que Paso Doroppu sería algo así como Paso de la Gota._

_· Minato es el Hokague, el gobernador del País del Fuego, y vive en Konoha, que es la ciudad donde está la base principal de Ki. El resto de cosas para que todo esté más claro ya las iréis leyendo pero si hay algo más que no entendéis o que queráis preguntar estaré encantada de responderos. Nada más creo, así que... ¡besetes y abrazos!_

_~Nune-chan~_


	2. Encuentros y divergencias

_¡Muy buenas! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta enigmática historia (con un día de retraso pero bueno... no se lo digáis a nadie)._

_Muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis dejado vuestra opinión, ya os he contestado, menos los que no tenéis cuenta que os contestaré al final del capi._

_Sin más espero que os guste y que os animéis a dejarme reviewcitos de esos que alimentan mi inspiración y me hacen tan feliz [;3]_

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**Encuentros y divergencias**

Naruto se escondía detrás de un arbusto cercano a una puerta de madera corroída, estaba pendiente del comunicador que llevaba adherido al oído esperando instrucciones de Kakashi-sensei para iniciar la operación de rescate. Hacía una horas que se habían encontrado con Kiba y Shino y estos les habían reportado todo lo que habían descubierto hasta ese momento.

Al parecer habían detectado el rastro de la chica y eso les había conducido hasta una especie de casa oculta en la base de una de las Montañas Heladas de ese país. Parte de la casa se solapaba con la montaña, como si la construcción continuase por dentro. Signo inequívoco de que ese lugar debía ser una especie de base secreta o algo así, aunque ese dato lo confirmó la barrera de energía que ocultaba dicho lugar. Por suerte Sakura había podido detectarla y anularla sin mayor problema. Kiba y Shino se encontraban asegurando el perímetro, tratando así de evitar un posible ataque sorpresa.

Kakashi y Sai habían entrado por una fisura del tejado, y Sakura y él esperaban a que su maestro les indicase cuando podían entrar. Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse, estaba planteándose la posibilidad de entrar ignorando la orden de su sensei cuando este habló por el comunicador.

- '_Naruto, Sakura ¿podéis oírme?_' - ambos contestaron con un escueto 'hai' – '_Bien, esta es la situación en el interior. El lugar está plagado de túneles que conducen a distintas estancias, todo está lleno de trampas pero dudo que os supongan ningún problema. La presencia de la chica parece concentrarse en el subsótano, también pude notar la energía de unos seis hombres pero ninguno parece ser una potencial amenaza, aunque son guerreros sin duda alguna. El resto... está vacío_'.

- ¿Vacío? ¿Cómo qué está vacío dattebayo? ¿Y se supone qué los Hyuga necesitan de nuestra ayuda para enfrentar a seis personas? Si ellos son al menos diez veces más – el rubio se esforzaba por entender, pero la situación se le hacía compleja. Un 'baka' por parte de Sakura se escuchó bajito.

- '_Ahí está el punto Naruto, que todo esto es demasiado... extraño. Hay algo que me huele raro en esta historia' – _el peliplateado parecía meditar a fondo las cosas.

- '_Podría ser una trampa kakashi-sensei_' – la voz de Sakura sonaba tan meditabunda como la de su maestro.

- '_Así es... pero nuestro objetivo principal es rescatar a la muchacha, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Sakura tú nos cubrirás desde afuera, Sai y yo nos ocuparemos de todo aquel que intente interponerse en nuestro camino. Naruto tú te encargarás de sacar a la chica ilesa ¿de acuerdo?_' - todos respondieron afirmativamente – '_Ah y Naruto... __cuidado con las trampas_'

Naruto rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. Vio como Sakura, escondida tras un árbol, le hacía una señal con la cabeza animándole a entrar. Cuando lo hizo paró en seco, esperaba encontrarse con una habitación o algo así pero en su lugar había un sin fin de pasillos que a saber a donde conducían. Aquello parecía un jodido laberinto, suspiró resignado.

- Supongo que habrá que ponerse serios – cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos con las manos, tras unos segundos frunció el ceño – Tú... maldito bicho... deja de hacerme las cosas difíciles, esto es importante, la vida de una chica podría estar en juego -ttebayo – una risa maquiavélica resonó en algún lugar de su mente, pero un segundo después una luz dorada y un montón de símbolos rodearon su cuerpo. Estuvo un par de segundo más concentrado, hasta que una sonrisa de suficiencia se posó en sus labios. – Te encontré – Con una velocidad inhumana, avanzó por un pasillo que le quedaba a mano izquierda. Era un pasillo húmedo y mal iluminado, y parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. Cuando se percató de que llegaba al final aceleró el paso, pero al atravesar el umbral de una puerta que llevaba a una habitación escuchó un _click_. - Mierda... - a penas tuvo tiempo de ponerse a cubierto cuando la baldosa que había pisado explotó llenado de escombros la habitación. Una risa ronca y desagradable resonó por la estancia.

- Vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un juguete nuevo? - Naruto observaba todo el lugar pero no podía encontrar al dueño de aquella voz. La única energía que podía captar que desentonaba en aquel lugar, se encontraba detrás de la única puerta cerrada, y correspondía a la joven que buscaba.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir inspeccionando cuando comenzaron a salir cuchillas y agujas de todas partes que se dirigían hacia él. Esquivaba los objetos que intentaban atravesarle sin ninguna complicación cuando lo vio, sólo había sido un segundo, pero en medio de una pared pudo captar un pequeño chispazo morado. Por eso no podía detectarlo, el muy cabrón parecía tener la cualidad de mimetizarse con el entorno por completo, incluso su esencia. Preparó una bola de energía azulada con su mano derecha y, haciéndola girar frenéticamente, golpeó la pared.

- ¡Chúpate esa bastardo! ¡Dattebayo!

En cuanto la pared estalló en pedacitos, dejando un enorme agujero a la vista, un hombre de constitución ancha y vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies, aterrizó al otro lado de la habitación.

- Jum... no está mal chico. - Naruto gruñó ante el tono jocoso que estaba empleando.

- Lárgate ahora y quizá salgas ileso – el hombre se carcajeó.

- Mucho me temo que no puedo acatar lo que me pides... mi jefe se enfadaría conmigo, y él da más miedo que tú.

- Bien... tú lo has querido – se lanzaron en una batalla de golpes, patadas y puñetazos volaban por la habitación. Cuando el rubio se percató de una pequeña falla en la defensa de su enemigo sonrió victorioso. Volvió a crear otra esfera azulada y la impactó en el costado de su enemigo haciéndolo chocar contra la puerta. Su oponente abrió los ojos como platos y un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizó por su barbilla. Naruto ejerció más presión, hasta que la puerta cedió y su adversario chocó estrepitosamente contra la pared.

Sacudiéndose el polvo entró a la habitación buscando a la muchacha, la visualizó en una esquina sentada en suelo. Su menudo cuerpo temblaba, verla tan asustada le produjo un sabor amargo en la boca. Fijándose bien en la chica se percató de que era bastante bonita, y su pelo oscuro brillaba a pesar de la poca luz. En cuanto vio sus ojos blancos de pronto le vino a la cabeza la voz de su madre diciendo el nombre de la chica: Hinata.

* * *

Hinata estaba anonadada ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hacía unos minutos se estaba autocompadeciendo de su mala suerte tumbada sobre la cama, preguntándose por qué su padre todavía no había aparecido para rescatarla y llevarla a casa. Echaba de menos su casa, su cómoda habitación, incluso extrañaba pelearse con se hermana pequeña. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando una serie de explosiones la asustaron de tal forma que cayó al suelo de cabeza.

Fuera de la habitación se oían sonidos extraños, como de cosas volando por el aire y gritos lejanos. Se acercó a la puerta con intención de pegar la oreja a ella para poder escuchar mejor, pero a penas se acercó un poco cuando la madera comenzó a desquebrajarse. Casi no tuvo tiempo de quitarse de en medio cuando la puerta literalmente reventó y uno de sus captores, que reconoció por su atuendo, se estrelló sin remedio contra la pared. Se dejó caer al suelo y asustada retrocedió hasta que chocó con algo justo en el momento que una figura luminiscente se adentró en la habitación. Dejó de temblar en cuanto esa figura posó sus ojos en ella, sintiéndose segura de repente. Se trataba de un joven, pero no podía apreciar ningún detalle gracias a la luz dorada que rodeaba u cuerpo, junto con unos extraños símbolos.

Ahora se encontraba mirando fijamente a los ojos de ese joven, cuando este pareció mirarla de pronto como si la conociera.

- Hinata – ella frunció el ceño confusa, ¿de qué la conocía? Ella no tenía ni idea de quien era ese muchacho – Eres Hinata Hyuga ¿verdad? - asintió insegura - ¡Genial, dattebayo! Tu padre nos envía a buscarte. - su cara se iluminó de pronto.

- ¿O-oto-san? - preguntó emocionada, pero en seguida su expresión cambió a una confusa – Pero … ¿P-por qué oto-san no ha venido él mismo?.

Naruto se encogió de hombros – Eso mismo me pregunto, pero yo sólo sigo órdenes. Vamos tenemos que irnos – cuando intentó acercase ella retrocedió ligeramente sobresaltada. Él la miró extrañado - ¿Qué te pasa? - su vista se paseaba sobre ella buscando la posible razón de su actitud. Hinata se sonrosó ligeramente ante el escrutinio.

– Es que... b-bueno... estás... brillando – lo dijo tan bajito que Naruto tuvo que agudizar el oído para escucharla. Seguidamente se miró a sí mismo y se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

- ¡Oh! Disculpa, estoy tan acostumbrado que a veces se me olvida desconectar – cerró los ojos y en apenas un segundo dejó de brillar, mostrando la atlética figura de un joven de cabellos dorados enfundado en una especie de uniforme militar que no parecía muy apropiado para pasar inadvertido. Usaba unos pantalones negros, al igual que su calzado, y una camisa naranja chillón con el gracioso dibujo de una rana disfrazada de samurai. Sobre esta portaba un chaleco verde oliva con múltiples bolsillos. En torno a su cintura y muslo derecho llevaba unos portadores con royos de papel y pequeños artefactos cortantes. - Ya está.

Cuando el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos Hinata se puso de pie tan rápido que se mareó levemente. Esos ojos... eran los mismos que llevaban acosándola en su mente durante dos semanas , y al natural resultaban mucho más hermosos y menos intimidantes. Se sonrojó de forma vergonzosa cuando le observó en su conjunto, incluso después de haber dejado de fulgurar parecía emitir luz propia. En verdad era... extravagantemente apuesto.

- ¡Oi! ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto roja – se acercó a ella colocando una mano en su frente, estaba muy caliente. La morena comenzó a boquear intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire.

- Ah... eh... yo... - el rojo de la cara de Hinata tomó matices poco saludables ante la cercanía del rubio, su pobre tensón no pudo soportarlo y cayó presa de la inconsciencia. Naruto a penas alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ey! - dejó de sacudirla cuando se percató de que era inútil, no despertaría. La cargó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la salida suspirando resignado, vaya que la chica era... rara.

* * *

Sakura esperaba pacientemente afuera a que sus compañeros y su sensei saliesen de aquel lugar cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un hombre salía de la casa apresurado, pero detuvo su paso y volteó en dirección al sitio del que provenía con un artefacto extraño en la mano. Cuando lo reconoció una expresión de horror se instaló en su rostro. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, aquel hombre, con una sonrisa mezquina, apretó un botón rojo. El artefacto emitió una pequeña honda que viajó por el aire y atravesó las paredes. Dos segundos después una serie de explosiones consecutivas sacudieron la tierra. Llamó a sus compañeros por el comunicador, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fueron interferencias.

No se lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo y se adentró en la casa esquivando cascotes que se desprendían del techo. Conforme entraba se encontró con Naruto, que cargaba a una chica inconsciente.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí dattebayo?! - se le veía desconcertado.

- Creo que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, todo ha sido una trampa. Y los comunicadores no funcionan... ¿has visto a Kakashi-sensei o a Sai? - el rubio negó – Bien, iré por ellos. Tú busca a kiba y Shino, nos encontraremos luego. - Naruto asintió pero la detuvo antes de que continuase.

- Sakura-chan... ten cuidado – ella rodó los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa. Tanta preocupación era innecesaria, ella era fuerte y no pasaría nada.

- Tranquilo, estaré perfectamente, no me subestimes. Ahora cuida de la chica que es nuestra prioridad, la examinaré más tarde – dicho esto cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente.

Llevaba un rato buscando y esquivando desprendimientos pero no les encontró, por lo que supuso que ya habrían salido, se dispuso a seguir el único pasillo que continuaba medio intacto cuando algo llamó su atención. Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta metálica muy oxidada, pero lo que llamó la atención fue un pedazo de papel pegado a la misma con una serie de kanjis. Ella los conocía, eran de inhibición, se usaban para sellar cualquier vestigio de energía. Era un hechizo muy poderoso, en malas manos podía ser usado para fines realmente macabros. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda imaginando quien podía ser tan peligroso como para usar algo así en su contra, pero al mismo tiempo una curiosidad inusual en ella la instó a descubrir quien se encontraba tras aquella puerta. Un ruido la alertó y se escondió apegando su cuerpo a la pared.

Un hombre demasiado delgado, vestido con ropas oscuras, salió literalmente de la pared y se situó frente al sello. Empezó a recitar algo, que Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar, con tanta concentración que no la sintió acercarse. A penas terminó de recitar lo que parecía un conjuro, el sello ardió y desapareció. Justo en ese momento el hombre se percató de que ella estaba detrás suya pero era demasiado tarde. Sakura acumuló energía en su brazo derecho y le golpeó con tanta fuerza que atravesó varias capas de pared y escombro. Sonrió orgullosa tronando los dedos y después miró la puerta, con un suspiro para calmarse la abrió.

- ¿Pero qué...? - cuando asomó la cabeza se quedó extrañada, no había ningún mueble en la mugrienta habitación. Tan solo un hombre encadenado a la pared con gruesos grilletes.

Tenía engrilletada una mano a cada lado por encima de la cabeza, su torso estaba al descubierto, igual que sus pies, y llevaba unos andrajosos pantalones negros. Se acercó con pasos demasiado lentos y, desde una distancia prudencial, se agachó para poder verle mejor. Cuando lo hizo un suave rubor inundó sus mejillas, tenía la piel pálida y un revuelto cabello oscuro, los músculos estaban muy bien definidos y las facciones de sus rostro eran anormalmente armoniosas. Durante los instantes que duró su escrutinio sólo una palabra rondaba su mente _perfecto_, aquel hombre era perfecto.

- "_Cielo santo... está buenísimo_" - sacudió la cabeza avergonzada ante sus pensamientos tragando pesado. Se acercó algo más y acumuló un poco de energía en la mano derecha, esta emanó destellos verdosos.

Comenzó a pasarla sobre el muchacho escaneando su condición física, se mordió el labio cuando llegó a la altura del torso y un suspiró involuntario escapó de su boca. ¿Era cosa suya o de repente hacía demasiado calor? Cuando acabó jugueteó inquieta con sus dedos. El muchacho parecía encontrarse en perfectas condiciones, la palabra _perfecto_ volvió a colarse en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a observar los grilletes pero no vio ninguna cerradura, así que supuso que serían unas esposas especiales. Posó la punta de los dedos sobre uno de los grilletes y fue aumentando la cantidad de energía que emanaba hasta que el grillete se abrió como por arte de magia. Justo en ese instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Antes de tocar el suelo la mano que había liberado viajó hasta su cuello en un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó. Unos ojos negros como la noche la observaban sin emoción alguna, quizá con algo de curiosidad pero no estaba segura. Sabía que debía estar asustada porque un desconocido la estaba agarrando del cuello dificultando un poco su respiración, pero no sentía más que fascinación. Era como estar a merced de una deidad poderosa y hermosa. Volvió a sonrojarse por la línea de sus pensamientos, pero no lo podía evitar.

Ante eso el morocho alzó una ceja con un amago de sonrisa, había estado despierto todo el rato. En cuanto el sello desapareció notó dos presencias tras la puerta, y como una derribaba a la otra usando un torrente de energía que le resultaba desconocida. Jamás se esperó que semejante energía perteneciese a una muchacha de más o menos su edad y con ese aspecto tan... delicado. La acercó más a su rostro disfrutando de sus reacciones y sus bonitos ojos esmeralda, cuando un carraspeo le llamó la atención, dirigió su vista a la puerta y la soltó inmediatamente.

- Hola jefe... ¿interrumpimos algo?

Sakura miró a las personas que acababan de entrar mientras recuperaba el aliento, eran tres, dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de ellos, el más alto, se veía muy fuerte, tenía el pelo anaranjado y su mirada estaba perdida. El otro hombre tenía el cabello en tonos aguados tan claros que parecía blanco, miraba al morocho con una sonrisa de burla mostrando unos dientes en forma de sierra. La mujer, de largo pelo rojo y con gafas de pasta negras, la miraba como si quisiera atravesarle los ojos con estacas.

- Sasuke-kun ¿quién es esta mujer? - la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos observándola con desdén.

- Hmp... ni idea. - al escuchar su voz a Sakura le temblaron las rodillas, probablemente tendría que haberse sujetado a la pared de haber estado de pie. Nunca había oído antes una voz así, como un susurro sensual y varonil, aunque se le oía perfectamente.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató que el de los dientes de sierra se había agachado a su lado y jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

- Pues es muy bonita … y dime Sasuke ¿qué has estado haciendo? Tardabas tanto en regresar que decidimos venir a buscarte. - el morocho tan sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Hmp... divertirme – acto seguido tocó el grillete que aún le encadenaba, este se abrió en tan sólo un segundo. Le dedicó una mirada al sujeto que estaba agachado junto a Sakura e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, ella no pudo apreciar como el peliazul asentía.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, me temo que estaba usted en el peor lugar en el peor momento – la agarró de los brazos evitando así que pudiera moverse.

Sakura iba a mandarlo a volar pero se quedó paralizada cuando el moreno le sujetó la cara. Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue como los ojos que antes eran negros se volvían de color rojo sangre.

* * *

Kiba y Akamaru se movían con rapidez entre los árboles. Hacía rato que habían detectado movimientos sospechosos en el perímetro Este, la zona que cubrían. Shino, que estaba en la zona Oeste, ya se encontraba de camino. Kiba se detuvo en una enorme rama y olfateó el aire, el peculiar olor que estaban persiguiendo desde hace rato se había detenido unos veinte metros más adelante. El muy condenado era rápido y parecía predecir sus movimientos, tendría que utilizar un pequeño truco.

- Akamaru – un enorme perro de color crema se situó a su lado, miró los caninos ojos y segundos después el animal hizo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza y desapareció.

En ocasiones como esa la telepatía que tenía con su perruno compañero era de gran utilidad, el único impedimento era que para que funcionara tenían que mirarse a los ojos. Esperó unos segundos hasta que oyó un ladrido lejano y se lanzó al vacío justo en el momento que la figura que perseguía pasaba debajo suyo. Cayó encima de una figura cubierta por un manto de espeso pelo blanco y con una máscara negra cubriendo su rostro. La figura forcejeaba intentando escapar, kiba debía admitir que se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

- ¡Estate quieto! ¡Akamaru! - en un rápido movimiento el animal arrancó la máscara dejando el rostro del sujeto al descubierto. Cuando lo hizo tanto kiba como el sujeto se quedaron muy quietos.

Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas del castaño cuando se percató de que el rostro que se escondía bajo la máscara era el de una mujer joven, una mujer muy hermosa para ser sinceros. Unos mechones de ondulado pelo cobrizo enmarcaban un bronceado rostro en forma de corazón. La joven tenía uno labios gruesos y rojos que se encontraban entreabiertos debido a su agitada respiración, tras estos podían observarse unos dientes blancos donde los colmillos sobresalían ligeramente. Sus almendrados ojos fueron lo que más le llamó la atención, poseían tonalidades verdes y amarillas y desde esa distancia podía admirarse alguna que otra veta rojiza. Pero lo curioso de sus ojos eran sus pupilas, rasgadas como las de un gato.

- La mano... - frunció el ceño sin saber a que se refería la chica, la cual bufó exasperada dirigiendo su mirada a la mano derecha del castaño – Que quites tu sucia mano de donde la tienes imbécil – cuando miró al mismo lugar que ella se puso tan rojo como un tomate. Su mano abarcaba uno de los pechos de la muchacha, un pecho firme y generoso en su opinión.

- Eh... l-lo siento... yo... - ella aprovechó que aflojó el agarre para dar un rodillazo en sus partes nobles haciéndolo caer a un lado mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Se levantó dispuesta a huir, tenía demasiada prisa y ese depravado tan sólo la estaba retrasando. A penas había dado un par de zancadas cuando un perro enorme se interpuso en su camino gruñendo y enseñándole los dientes. Un sonido similar al bufido de un gato emergió de lo más hondo de su garganta.

- Apártate bestia – mostró unas largas uñas afiladas y resplandecientes, iba a lanzarse encima del animal cuando un golpe en la nuca la dejó inconsciente.

- Se llama Akamaru, no bestia – Kiba se agachó junto al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica y suspiró ¿Qué demonios hacía una chica así en un lugar como ese? ¿Acaso formaría parte del enemigo?. Estuvo un rato elucubrando posibles teorías cuando un ruido entre los arbustos llamó su atención, de estos salió una figura conocida – Shino...

- Kiba – los ojos de Shino, ocultos tras unas redondeadas gafas de sol, analizaron la figura que yacía en el suelo - ¿Quién es la chica?

- No lo sé... hace rato percibí un olor extraño rondando los alrededores y decidí averiguar de qué se trataba, me ha estado dando esquinazo hasta ahora. Pero si es enemiga o no, no tengo ni idea – deslizó la gruesa capa de pelo sobre el cuerpo femenino para dejar al descubierto una sugerente silueta femenina envuelta en un vestido de colores pardos, Kiba tragó saliva sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca.

- Ya veo... átala, la llevaremos con nosotros – el castaño asintió y sacó una cuerda de su chaqueta – La zona oeste está limpia, no hay ningún rastro reciente, lo mejor será esperar a los demás en el lugar que nos indicó Kakashi-sensei.

Kiba asintió cargando a la chica en el lomo de Akamaru, el cual gruñó poco conforme con la idea de hacer de transporte para la chica. El castaño miró extrañado a su canino amigo, Akamaru no solía comportarse así, y menos con las mujeres lindas. Se sonrojó levemente al mirar el rostro de la joven, dormida y sin forcejear como una salvaje se veía aún mas bonita. Estiró los músculos y se dispuso a seguir a Shino, que ya se había puesto en marcha.

* * *

Se levantó a duras penas mientras limpiaba la sangre que escurría por su boca, el dolor en su costado le hizo lanzar una blasfemia al aire. Se acercó a una pared sorteando escombros y mordió su pulgar, seguidamente trazó un circulo bastante amplio con su sangre y comenzó a susurrar palabras ininteligibles. Unos segundos después el interior del círculo emitió un destello de luz, cuando este desapareció pudo apreciarse un rostro en el centro del circulo. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad con pelo oscuro y presencia imponente, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

- Espero que tu interrupción se deba a algo productivo.

- Así es señor, todo está saliendo tal y como lo planeó. Dejé entrever mi energía en el momento preciso y el chico se la ha llevado - intentó disimular el dolor lo mejor que pudo, pero supo que no había servido de nada cuando vio la sonrisa burlona que se posó en los labios de su interlocutor.

- Bien... ¿y mi _sobrino_?. - el tono de su voz al decir la última palabra era de cansancio.

- En la celda de castigo donde lo dejó, pero hace rato que di la orden de que fuese liberado. - el hombre de la pared asintió conforme.

- Buen trabajo...- hizo una pausa para después sonreír, sus ojos brillaban con victoria anticipada. - El juego ha comenzado, este sólo ha sido el primer movimiento. Agrupa al resto y seguid con el plan. Ya veremos como se desarrollan los acontecimientos. - el hombre que se sujetaba el costado hizo una reverencia con la intención de marchare pero el otro no se lo permitió - Ah... una cosa más, quizá deberías curarte primero. - con una risa socarrona desapareció tal como había aparecido.

Cuando se quedó solo por fin se dejó caer al suelo apretando su costado con más fuerza, ese endiablado muchacho le había roto al menos tres costillas. Estaba seguro que de haber sido esa su intención le habría matado sin esfuerzo, y su jefe parecía haberse percatado de ese detalle. Con un gruñido de frustración se levantó como pudo y se marchó a trompicones dispuesto a cumplir con las órdenes de su jefe, por supuesto que antes tendría que pasar por la enfermería.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado de momento! _

_Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que suscite vuestro interés. En los próximos capítulos las cosas se van a poner más interesantes (;D)._

_Antes que nada volver a dar las gracias a los que me habéis dado vuestra opinión: Heero Root, Nahi Shite, Atanih Hyuuga, MariiDii, Sakura1983, Dublealfa, RydiaWeasley, Son Of Time, y Marguiwini; paso a contestar a los que no tenéis cuenta: _

_- **Atanih Hyuuga**: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado, ya tienes aquí el segundo capi [;3]. El papi de Naruto si es Minato jeje el misterio es otro. Lo de que es el próximo Hokague nadie lo sabe, era una broma cariñosa de Gaara, pero con lo tenaz que es nuestro Narutín quien sabe... ¡un abrazo!_

_- **Sakura1983**: ¡Gracias cuki! Espero que este capi también te parezca interesante ¡un besete!_

_- **Dublealfa**: Muchas gracias jeje, espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas._

_- **Marguiwini**: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí está la conti... Una cosa: 'la LLL' ¿significa 'la leche'? Jajaja_

_Ale ya está... si alguien con cuenta prefiere que le conteste directamente en el fic que me lo diga y sin problema [;3] Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Besetes y abrazos!_

_~Nune-chan~_


	3. Bajo la lluvia

_¡Buenas! Aquí estoy otra vez con un capítulo nuevo, y con retraso para variar (tengo demasiadas cosas encima... que le vamos a hacer). _

_Pues lo de siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia; y dar las **gracias** a los que me habéis dejado un review, o dado a 'favorite' y 'follow'._

_Sin enrollarme más aquí os dejo con la conti esperando que os guste:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**Bajo la lluvia**

Escondidos entre el ramaje de los frondosos árboles, y desde diferentes posiciones, Kakashi y Sai espiaban al pequeño grupo de hombres que tan discretamente habían seguido desde aquella laberíntica guarida. Estos preparaban lo necesario para encender una fogata, pues el ocaso estaba haciendo acto de presencia y no tardaría en anochecer, mientras comentaban algo que enseguida llamó la atención de los dos espías.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Tetsuya-san? El jefe nos matará cuando se entere de que dejamos escapar a la chica – un hombre bajito de pelo verdoso se veía realmente preocupado, el resto de hombres a excepción del que parecía ser el tal Tetsuya, asintieron en acuerdo a lo dicho por su compañero.

- No nos queda de otra que huir y desaparecer por un tiempo, descansaremos un poco y luego nos iremos lejos y cada uno por separado – todos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente aceptando dicho plan.

- Tetsuya-kun... ¿sabes por casualidad que tiene esa chica que tanto le interesa al jefe? – preguntó un hombre que, a pesar de tener el masculino pecho al descubierto confirmando su sexo, poseía voz de mujer.

- No realmente, sólo sé que es... especial. Al parecer tiene una de esos extraños dones que sólo poseen algunas personas en todo el mundo – Kakashi apretó los labios tras la máscara, si lo que decía ese individuo era cierto quizá la situación fuese más grave de lo que aparentaba.

La conversación se dio por zanjada y nadie volvió a abrir la boca. Kakashi se situó junto a Sai un minuto después.

- Sai, mucho me temo que las cosas se van a complicar de ahora en adelante, esto es lo que quiero que hagas. Debes ir a buscar a la Tsunade-sama y solicitar refuerzos, tantos como se puedan. - hablaba prácticamente en susurros - Y entrégale esto, ella sabrá que hacer - sacó un pergamino que había preparado previamente, donde detallaba todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, así como sus sospechas. Estaba preparado para que sólo Tsunade pudiese abrirlo, no es que no se fiase de su alumno, pero era lo mejor por el momento. Sai lo cogió mientras asentía.

- ¿Qué hará usted Kakashi-san?

- Buscaré a Naruto y me aseguraré de que la chica permanezca a salvo mientras llegas con los refuerzos – ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Kakashi desapareció en medio de un remolino de hojas, y Sai en el lomo de un ave salida de su cuaderno.

A penas el par de espías desaparecieron el que se hacía llamar Tetsuya y el que poseía voz de mujer se miraron de manera cómplice. Ya sabían que habría dos personas espiando, su jefe les había avisado y dado órdenes de qué hacer.

A Tetsuya no le gustaba tener que engañar a sus hombres, pero eran las órdenes, y él obedecería mientras le siguiesen pagando. Se aseguraría también de mantenerlos lo más lejos posible de aquel embrollo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Aún se preguntaba como su jefe podía predecir los movimientos de los demás con semejante precisión, era como... si pudiese ver el futuro.

.

* * *

.

Naruto estaba sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas, su cara estaba apoyada en la mano izquierda, y el codo sobre su rodilla. Miraba fijamente el pequeño fuego que había prendido en aquel improvisado refugio. Lo bueno de aquel lugar era que las cuevas no escaseaban gracias a Kami.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, y su pierna derecha se movía con nerviosismo. Miró a la chica que aún dormitaba tumbada en el suelo, su chaleco reposaba bajo la femenina cabeza a modo de almohada y su camisa se secaba tendida junto al fuego. En todos los días que habían pasado en aquel país no había llovido ni uno, pero bastó que se quedase solo y con una chica inconsciente en brazos para que se pusiese a llover. Y para que ella no se mojase había acabado empapándose él.

A veces el universo tenía un curioso sentido del humor.

- Esto es increíble... atrapado en el culo del mundo y sin posibilidad de hacer ramen - y era cierto... para acrecentar más su mala suerte había perdido todo el ramen que le quedaba. Si su madre estuviese ahí estaría riéndose de él a lágrima viva, o puede que ahorcándolo mientras le acusaba de sacrilegio por perder tan preciado tesoro alimenticio.

Hinata se giró entre sueños permitiendo al rubio ver su rostro. El ceño de Naruto se suavizó al ver el pacífico rostro de la morena. En verdad que era bonita, '_muy bonita'_ pensó. Su pecho bajaba y subía pausadamente, una mano estaba apoyada sobre su vientre y la otra a la altura del rostro. Ante eso, y sumando el oscuro cabello que se esparcía por el suelo, Naruto tuvo la sensación de estar contemplando a un ángel caído del cielo.

Se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza aturdido, mirando una rocosa pared como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. ¿En qué demonios se supone que estaba pensando? Él sólo debía tener ojos para Sakura-chan, pensar así de otra mujer que no fuese ella era como ser infiel de pensamiento... ¿no?. Un _'¿Infiel de qué pedazo de imbécil? Si Sakura no es nada tuyo'_ junto con un _'¿Es que no has visto el cuerpo que tiene esta chica?'_ escaparon de algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro dejándolo más aturdido aún.

Un ruido procedente de Hinata, como de un pequeño gemido, volvió a captar su atención. Se había puesto demasiado pálida de golpe y su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor. Su respiración se había agitado y su ceño fruncido.

- No... no... suéltalo... - hablaba en susurros y su cuerpo se removía inquieto. Naruto se acercó intentando despertarla.

- ¡Oe! ¡Despierta! - la sacudió de los hombros. La susodicha se levantó tan bruscamente que incluso logró asustarlo a él. Sus ojos opalinos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas contenidas y su rostro aún seguía pálido, su respiración también continuaba agitada.

Hinata se agarró el pecho con una mano apretando la tela fuertemente, su corazón latía tan rápido que le dolía. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, aunque no la recordaba con claridad por haberse despertado tan repentinamente. En su mente sólo quedaban rastros de algunas imágenes, algo sobre un zorro de nueve colas y otras cosas borrosas. Sacudió la cabeza intentando recomponerse, últimamente su mente la bombardeaba con sueños de ese estilo, haciéndola sentir absurda. ¿Un enorme zorro con nueve colas? Sin duda necesitaba una buena dosis de terapia para sosegar su alocada imaginación.

- Nee... ¿te encuentras bien? - cuando enfocó su rostro en la persona que le hablaba sus mejillas se sonrosaron al ver un par de preocupados ojos azules.

- Hai... go-gomen... - bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero al hacerlo sus ojos repararon en algo en lo que no se había fijado haciéndola enrojecer hasta las orejas. El muchacho frente a ella llevaba el torso al aire, y sus ojos no podían apartarse de los músculos de su torso.

Naruto la miró extrañado sin entender su actitud... que mujer tan extraña. Cuando siguió la línea de su mirada también se ruborizó, no llevaba camiseta porque pensó que esta tendría tiempo de secarse antes de que la chica despertara. Que tonta equivocación.

- Ah... esto... es que yo... - su voz se cortó cuando sintió los tibios dedos de Hinata acariciar con lentitud el tatuaje que abarcaba gran parte de su abdomen. Por un momento no supo como reaccionar y se quedó rígido, sentía como la sangre se calentaba bajo la piel que ella tocaba y se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo sofocándolo.

Hinata no pudo resistirse a tocar como hipnotizada el dibujo tatuado en la piel del rubio en cuanto lo vio, le resultaba raramente familiar. Se estaba preguntando de qué le podría sonar cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De inmediato apartó su mano como si se hubiese quemado.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no... no quería... yo... – la pobre no sabía debajo de qué piedra meterse.

Naruto se puso corriendo su anaranjada camiseta intentando convencerse de que ya estaba lo suficientemente seca. Aunque realmente no lo estaba.

- No p-pasa nada... dattebayo... - al cabo de unos segundos miró nuevamente el rostro femenino y no pudo evitar largar una carcajada al ver la expresión del mismo. Asustando de paso a la morena que pegó un respingo. Al menos ese arrebató sirvió para aligerar el ambiente ya que Hinata también se atrevió a sonreír levemente.

- D-discúlpame de verdad... no sé que me pasó. - colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas intentando enfriarlas un poco, las sentía demasiado calientes.

- Nah, no pasa nada. Es normal sentir curiosidad, es un _tatuaje_ poco común – durante los siguientes minutos ninguno habló, sin saber que más decir, hasta que Hinata decidió romper el hielo. No entendía por qué, puesto que ella era más de silencios, pero necesitaba seguir escuchando su voz.

- ¿Y qué significa el tatuaje? Eh... - el rubio comprendió lo que ella quería decir, golpeándose mentalmente por su falta de educación.

- Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ¡dattebayo! – sonrió orgulloso tendiéndole la mano que ella estrechó levemente.

- Namikaze Uzumaki... -susurró ella, esos apellidos también le resultaban familiares.

- Así es. - retiró la mano con algo de reticencia - Y el tatuaje... no te lo puedo decir. Si lo hiciera tendría que matarte – le guiño un ojo travieso, a lo que ella bajó su sonrosado rostro escondiendo una tímida sonrisa.

- Eh... y... ¿ha sido m-muy complicado e-encontrarme Naruto-san? - el rubio levantó una ceja ante eso último.

- No, en realidad todo ha sido bastante fácil. ¿Y qué es eso de Naruto-san? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo -ttebayo? - preguntó con fingido enojo, Hinata se sonrojó visiblemente.

- L-lo siento... no pretendía ofenderte. - jugueteó con sus dedos con incomodidad hasta que el rubio volvió a reírse.

- Eres muy inocente Hinata-chan, si no me has ofendido. Sólo lo decía porque tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos, no cuarenta, no tienes que hablarme con tanto respeto. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? - el ambiente volvió a aligerarse con esa pregunta.

- Diecisiete, hasta el mes que viene. - se encogió de hombros resuelta. Él asintió lentamente pensando en lo raro que era que tuviesen la misma edad y nunca se hubiesen visto.

- Y dime Hinata-chan... ¿por qué te tenían secuestrada esos animales? - la morena se tensó ante la curiosa mirada azul, escogiendo con cuidado que palabras utilizar.

- B-bueno... es complicado. Digamos que t-tengo... un don. - Naruto la miró sin entender.

- ¿Un don? ¿Qué clase de don? - se inclinó hacia ella realmente interesado. Hinata sopesó los pros y contras de revelar esa información, si su padre no la había echo sería por algo. Tras unos segundos más de duda suspiró escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa.

- Si te lo contara tendría que matarte... Naruto-kun – el rubio se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos al ver como la morena le había devuelto la broma de antes, pero enseguida estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Esa ha sido buena Hinata-chan, dattebayo! - ella sonrió avergonzada y segundos después el rubio notó como intentaba vanamente reprimir un bostezo – Ahora será mejor que descanses, no tiene pinta de querer dejar de llover en un buen rato. Nos iremos cuando el tiempo se calme. - ella asintió y se tumbó nuevamente, pero se veía insegura mientras dirigía su vista al exterior. Naruto sonrió comprensivo – Tranquila Hinata-chan, puedes volver a dormir, yo cuidaré de ti. - la chica le regaló una sonrisa a cambio de esas palabras.

- A-arigato Naruto-kun – Hinata se hizo un ovillito y cerró los ojos sin notar que el rubio tenía las mejillas rojas como la grana.

Naruto estaba confuso, esa sonrisa había tenido un efecto extraño en él. Había sentido que el corazón le daba un vuelco y su sangre volvía a calentarse al ver lo hermosa que se veía la chica sonriendo de esa manera. No quería reconocerlo pero era la más hermosa que había visto nuca, se sentía mal por ello pero le había parecido más bonita incluso que las que le dedicaba Sakura. Sacudió la cabeza abotargado y recargó la espalda en la rocosa pared, lo mejor sería descansar por el momento, o se le recocería el cerebro de tanto pensar.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se removió inquieta, sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y le dolía la cabeza. Podía oír el crepitar de una fogata y gotas de lluvia chocar contra una superficie. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y trató de moverse, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que unos familiares grilletes apresaban sus muñecas. Arrugó el entrecejo confusa e intentó acomodar sus ideas, lo último que recordaba eran... un par de ojos rojos.

- Al fin despiertas Bella Durmiente – cuando enfocó la vista en la persona que le había hablado pudo reconocer al muchacho de los dientes de sierra, que la miraba divertido. Se sentó tan rápido que se mareó.

- ¿D-donde estoy? - paseó su vista por el lugar ligeramente aturdida.

A su izquierda el grandullón de pelo naranja alimentaba a una ardilla y un par de pájaros de bonitos colores con algunas migas de pan. A la derecha el dientes de sierra servía en unos vasos lo que parecía agua. Un poco más alejado, recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, estaba el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Sabía que debía tener cara de tonta, pero no podía desaprovechar que el moreno tenía los ojos cerrados para contemplarlo libremente. Un carraspeo femenino llamó su atención, vio entonces a la chica de gafas que la miraba con demasiada molestia.

Desvió la mirada ante los amenazantes ojos de la pelirroja. Al observar mejor los alrededores se dio cuenta de que estaban en pleno bosque, en medio de una tormenta. Sin embargo las gotas de agua chocaban contra lo que parecía una barrera invisible en forma de cúpula y deslizarse hasta el suelo, pero ella era experta en detectar barreras, y allí no había ninguna.

- ¿A qué mola? Lo hago yo – sonrió orgulloso el peliblanco que había estado observando los gestos de Sakura.

- ¿C-Cómo...? - no le salían las palabras debido a la sorpresa, aún así el dientes de sierra comprendió.

- Es fácil cuando la mayor parte de tu cuerpo está hecho de agua, aprendes a controlarla - sonrió como si lo dicho fuera algo obvio y le tendió un vaso con agua que ella aceptó gustosa.

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? - preguntó, mientras bebía todo el agua de un trago, realmente extrañada por esa actitud tan amena. ¿No se suponía que era algo así como una prisionera?.

- No se... me das buen rollo – se encogió de hombros sonriendo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Sakura le sonrió de vuelta, era raro pero la cosa era recíproca.

- Me llamo Sakura – extendió las manos engrilletadas.

- Yo soy Suigetsu - se presentó mientras estrechaba una de las manos femeninas - El que le da de comer a esas cosas se llama Juugo, la zanahoria se llama Karin y está loca - un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura ante la mirada de la pelirroja, si antes había pensado que la estaba mirando mal ahora estaba segura de que si las miradas pudiesen matar ya estaría rindiendo cuentas con Kami – Y al seco que está recostado en el árbol y finge no prestar atención ya lo conoces, es Sasuke, _el jefe_ – la cara del morocho seguía igual de imperturbable pese al tono jocoso de Suigetsu

- Y dime Suigetsu ¿cómo es que puedes controlar el agua? He oído que es uno de los elementos más complejos, y que se necesitan años de práctica sólo para ejercer un control mínimo.

- No es difícil, forma parte de mí así que me sale de manera... _natural_ – rió ante lo que parecía un chiste privado, porque Sakura no entendió donde estaba la gracia – Observa.

Extendió una mano frente a la curiosa mirada jade, de pronto el tejido carnoso comenzó a volverse translúcido. Sakura abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se le caerían. Donde se supone que debía haber huesos, carne y piel, no había más que una sustancia acuosa que imitaba perfectamente una mano humana. Jamás en su vida había visto algo parecido.

- ¡¿Pero que coño...?! - se acercó lo más que pudo para observar de forma más clínica. Suigetsu soltó una risotada encantado de haber provocado esa reacción en la chica. El aura negra que rodeó a Karin le hizo sonreír con soberbia, así que se corrigió mentalmente: estaba encantado de haber provocado esa reacción en 'las chicas'.

Sakura se apartó cuando apreció la expresión divertida del peliblanco. - Lo siento – rió nerviosamente – Ya se sabe... la curiosidad de los médicos.

- ¿Eres médico? - Sakura giró la cabeza sorprendida, al igual que los demás, ante la voz del morocho, que la miraba con un brillo curioso en los ojos.

Sasuke sentía gran curiosidad aunque su cara no lo demostrase, esa chica era una caja de sorpresas. Ahora entendía que fue lo que hizo cuando pasó una mano sobre él en aquella mazmorra, debía tener una cualidad curativa especial igual que el miserable de Kabuto. Sonrió internamente al recordar los segundos de más que estuvo sobre su torso desnudo.

- S-si... desde que empezó mi instrucción – Sakura comenzaba a replantearse el estado de su salud mental, por dios... el condenado sólo había pronunciado dos malditas palabras y ya notaba el cuerpo tembloroso. Eso era anormal, ella bien lo sabía como médico que era.

- Hmp... ¿cuánto queda? - Sakura frunció el ceño confundida, pero antes de poder preguntar a quién se dirigía el del pelo naranja contestó.

- Dicen que no parará hasta el amanecer aproximadamente – una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de la ojijade, ¿con quién demonios hablaba el grandullón? Seguro que estaban todos locos, y seguro que se le estaba pegando.

- Bien, descansaremos hasta entonces – el morocho volvió a acomodarse en el tronco – Y no quiero que nadie me moleste – posó su vista, dejando muy en claro a quien iba dirigido el mensaje, en Suigetsu, que rodó los ojos, y luego en Sakura que levantó las cejas altiva, retándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer fuerza por no reír abiertamente, de verdad que esa muchacha no dejaba de sorprenderlo, parecía querer hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que él se esperaba. Sakura pensó que todo lo que tenía de... perfecto, lo tenía de prepotente, y que no le faltaban ganas de ponerse a cantar y bailar durante lo que quedara de noche. Sin embargo nadie volvió a emitir sonido alguno, intimidados inconscientemente por la seriedad del moreno.

.

* * *

.

Kiba y Shino entraron en la pequeña cabaña en la que se suponía habían acordado reunirse con el resto, pero tan sólo les recibió el silencio y la penumbra.

- Que extraño Shino... no hay nadie. - el castaño no entendía como no habían llegado aún, puesto que si no habían mandado un mensaje pidiendo ayuda era porque todo había salido bien y habían logrado rescatar a la chica. De modo que sus compañeros ya deberían de estar ahí.

- Probablemente les haya pillado la tormenta en pleno bosque y estén en algún refugio. Seguro que vendrán en cuanto deje de llover. - Kiba asintió ante las palabras de Shino – Iré por ropa seca, tu ocúpate de la chica. - el de gafas desapareció tras una puerta, Kiba retiró a la muchacha del lomo de Akamaru y la recostó en un sofá color crema. El enorme perro gimoteó agradecido de librarse de tal carga y desapareció por la puerta de entrada, la cual cerró con una pata sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a su amo.

- ¿Que mosca le habrá picado? – murmuró entre susurros – y tú... ¿hasta cuando vas a fingir que duermes?

Dos segundos después la joven abría sus atípicos ojos y se sentaba en el sofá con movimientos sibilinos. Kiba apartó la vista incómodo, puesto que el vestido se había levantado y dejaba ver demasiada piel.

- Sabías que no estaba durmiendo – no era una pregunta.

- Tengo los sentidos muy desarrollados, lo supe en cuanto cambió tu respiración – observó como la chica olisqueaba la cuerda que apresaba sus manos y sonrió cuando esta arrugó la nariz consciente de que la única forma de soltarse sería que él lo hiciera. - Mi nombre es Kiba, a _la bestia _ya la conoces se llama Akamaru, y falta mi compañero Sh-

- Shino, lo sé, recuerda que estaba despierta cuando has pronunciado su nombre – le interrumpió sonriendo con burla, haciendo que el castaño rodase los ojos.

- Ya... ¿y cómo te llamas? - durante un segundo sopesó la posibilidad de no decírselo o darle un nombre falso, pero lo desechó consciente de que a esas alturas daba lo mismo.

- Xiitah

- ¿Xiitah? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - preguntó medio curioso medio extrañado.

- No lo sé, ¿qué clase de nombre es Kiba? - respondió con otra pregunta de forma altanera. Kiba no dijo nada, pero en sus pensamientos se deslizó la palabra _touché_.

- Bien... Xiitah ¿y qué eres? - ella se miró el cuerpo y luego a él alzando una ceja, Kiba se sonrojó – N-no me refiero a eso, está claro que eres una chica. Quiero saber si he de tratarte como a un enemigo o no, ¿qué hacías rondando ese lugar? - preguntó sacudiéndose del pelo las gotas de lluvia.

- No tengo por qué contestarte – dijo la joven alzando el mentón de manera altiva

- Yo diría que sí, si lo que quieres es que te libere - ahora era él el que la miraba altivo, Xiitah tan sólo dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Está bien... estoy buscando a alguien.

- ¿A quién? - la joven felina arrugó el entrecejo.

- Eres demasiado cotilla ¿lo sabías? - el tan sólo se encogió de hombros, su hermana también le decía lo mismo - Busco a mi madre. - confesó bajando el rostro.

- Oh... - carraspeó intentando ignorar el triste tono de voz de la chica. - ¿Puedo saber qué ha ocurrido? - la chica ladeó la cabeza y apretó los labios sin saber que hacer – Vamos cuéntamelo, puedes confiar en mí.

- ¿No te has planteado que quizá seas tú el que no debe confiar en mí?.

- Buen punto, pero para eso tengo mis sentidos – señaló su nariz – el olor de las personas cambia cuando mienten, por eso sé que no intentas timarme.- las mejillas femeninas se sonrosaron ante la confiada sonrisa del chico perro.

- Bueno... supongo que puedo hacerte un resumen. A ver... tanto mi madre como yo formamos parte de una tribu, los _Yasei no Neko _de las Montañas Heladas del País de la Niebla – Kiba asintió lentamente, le sonaba ese nombre – Sangre animal corre por nuestras venas potenciando diferentes cualidades, y mi madre es especialmente valiosa. Hace unos meses unos hombres vinieron solicitando su ayuda, pensé que se iba a negar pero aceptó, y no la he visto desde entonces. He estado todo este tiempo tratando de localizarla pero su rastro aparece y desaparece como por arte de magia. -concluyó de forma alicaída.

- Ya veo... - por un momento sintió pena de la chica, si a su madre le pasara algo se volvería loco.

- Te toca – Kiba la miró sin entender – Yo te he contado mi historia, así que ahora tienes que contarme la tuya ¿Qué hacéis por estas tierras? ¿Sois guerreros de Konoha verdad? Reconozco vuestro olor ¿Estáis de misión? ¿Qué tenéis qué hacer? - una risotada masculina interrumpió su lista de preguntas haciéndola sonrojar, su curiosidad gatuna la había traicionado.

- Para el carro socia – se sentó a su lado en el sofá – Luego dices que yo soy cotilla – apretó la tela de su pantalón con la mano reprimiendo el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza, avergonzada y encogida se veía de lo más adorable – Sí, somos guerreros de konoha, y sí, estamos de misión, pero ya casi hemos terminado. Ahora dime una cosa más, has dicho que la sangre animal potencia ciertas cualidades ¿cuál es la tuya?

- Empatía – rodó los ojos ante el escepticismo del castaño – Quiere decir que soy capaz de sentir en carne propia los sentimientos de los demás cuando me concentro. Digamos que la frase 'sé lo que sientes' se hace muy real para mí. - Kiba abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido haciéndola suspirar ante el cambio de ambiente tan brusco, quien diría que hace un rato habrían sido capaces de clavarse las uñas en la garganta.

- Wow... es asombroso – ella tan sólo sonrió orgullosa. - ¿Y sabrías describirme lo que sienten mis compañeros? - se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, pero no todos los días te encuentras con algo así.

- Puedo intentarlo - cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que percibía – Shino está muy tranquilo, calma es lo único que noto en él ahora mismo. Akamaru... bueno, se siente amenazado por mí, supongo que es mi sangre felina, aunque no le culpo a mí tampoco es que me entusiasme su olor a pulgas – una agresivo aullido se oyó fuera de la casa haciéndola reír – Y tú... - abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando identificó que era lo que él sentía.

Kiba no había podido dejar de mirar su cara en cuanto cerró los ojos, tenía la boca más sexy que había visto nunca. Conforme movía los labios las ganas de hacer algo indebido habían ido aumentando, incluso se había reclinado sobre ella inconscientemente.

Xiitah por su parte se sentía aturdida y extrañada, aturdida por el repentino deseo del castaño, y extrañada porque no era capaz de discernir si la ansiedad de juntar sus labios era suya o de él. Esta era la parte mala, que en ocasiones se entremezclaban sus propios sentimientos con los de los demás complicándolo todo. Un carraspeo procedente de una puerta la hizo brincar al percatarse que ella también había comenzado a acercarse al castaño.

- Si queréis puedo regresar en otro momento – el moreno de gafas llevaba una pequeña pila de ropa en las manos, Xiitah pudo percibir en él algo de diversión además de la habitual calma.

- ¡Shino! ¡¿Que tonterías dices?! - Kiba se levantó del sofá como un obús y rojo de la vergüenza ¿qué cojones había sido eso?

- Hn... aquí traigo algo para que os sequéis – le tendió una toalla a cada uno y una muda de ropa normal – Siento que no haya nada femenino, pero le servirá mientras se seca la suya.

- No pasa nada – Xiitah comenzó a secarse con parsimonia.

- Volveré a la habitación, Kiba encárgate del fuego – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero antes d desaparecer dijo una última cosa – Y no te olvides de la cena.

Kiba gruño sabiendo que era un pequeño castigo, Shino sabía muy bien que odiaba cocinar. Miró de reojo a la chica que seguía con su labor de secarse, se veía que estaba incómoda, '_ya somos dos'_ pensó. Suspiró con resignación y comenzó a cumplir con su pequeña obligación.

.

* * *

.

Kushina llegó a su hogar dando saltitos como una colegiala, llevaba una ecografía en una mano y una bolsa con una porción de humeante ramen en la otra. Por fin había podido saber el sexo de su bebé, en la vez anterior se había posicionado de nalgas y no había dejado entrever sus pequeñas partes nobles. No podía esperar a que su atractivo marido llegase a casa para darle la noticia. Un sonido de cristal rompiéndose la hizo dar un respingo por el susto.

Cuando llegó al salón pudo observar como un marco estaba en el suelo boca abajo, encima de un montón de pequeños cristales. Corriendo lo recogió del suelo y lo limpió con cuidado de no cortarse. Después observó las personas que aparecían en esa fotografía y acarició sus rostros con la yema de los dedos.

- Mikoto-chan... Hanna-chan... os echo tanto de menos – sus ojos se aguaron al recordar a sus dos mejores amigas: Mikoto Uchiha y Hanna Hyuga. Las extrañaba con locura, pero no había nada que poduese hacer, ya no existían. Sólo le quedaba seguir viviendo y ser lo más feliz posible.

Una oleada de culpa se instaló en su corazón al acariciar su abultado vientre, recordando lo que había tenido que hacer para que ese pequeño milagro se hubiese llevado a cabo. Se sentía como una persona horrible, no solo por con quien había hecho un trato y que era lo que había sacrificado a cambio, también porque había engañado a su marido y a su hijo, entre otros. Pero lo hecho hecho estaba y nada se podía hacer ya, sólo le quedaba cuidar de su embarazo y su futuro bebé.

Ya pensaría en que hacer después del parto.

- En fin... ahora toca saciar mi antojo – con una renovada sonrisa, dejó la foto en su lugar y se dispuso a comer su apetitosa porción de ramen mientras esperaba a que llegase su marido. Ya recogería los cristales más tarde.

.

* * *

.

Un hombre maduro con el cuerpo cubierto de vendas y caminando con la ayuda de un bastón entró en una habitación sumida en penumbras. La única luz procedía de una cápsula de gran tamaño y forma elíptica, conectada a una extraña máquina a través de gruesos cables. Pasó sus dedos por el cristal que dejaba ver una figura humana reposando en el interior.

Se trataba de la figura de una mujer de mediana edad con unos hermosos rasgos faciales. Poseía una esbelta figura, aunque se podía apreciar que era de baja estatura, y un pelo negro brillante con reflejos berenjena. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque él sabía que debajo de esos párpados se escondían dos orbes de hermoso color blanco. Su frente estaba despejada dejando relucir un extraño dibujo en tonos verdosos.

- Maldito sello... si no fuera por él hace mucho que tus ojos serían míos – el tono de su voz era cansado, llevaban años trabajando en ese endemoniado sello sin éxito alguno. Segundos después sonrió de forma malévola – Pero no te preocupes, ya casi he descubierto como contrarrestarlo. Y a las malas aún me queda tu preciosa hija mayor... Hanna Hyuga.

El hombre abandonó la habitación e instantes después los párpados femeninos se contrajeron, del ojo derecho escapó una lágrima que se deslizó por la sien hasta perderse en el oscuro cabello.

.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí por ahora, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado._

_**Aviso** que quizá me retrase algo en el siguiente capítulo (aunque intentaré que no) por dos motivos: primero porque como ya he dicho tengo muchas cosas encima, estoy pasando una mala racha en casi todo; y segundo porque estoy baja de moral y eso influye a la hora de escribir. _

_No es que quiera presionar a nadie pero el número de reviews y el número de lecturas no concuerda, y me gustaría saber las opiniones de todos (desde el respeto por supuesto), y a lo mejor así me ayudáis a pasar el bache con una sonrisa. Vuelvo a dar las gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews, etc. porque me hacéis muy feliz [;3]._

_Paso a contestar los reviews sin cuenta:_

_- **Atanih Hyuuga**: ¡Gracias! siento haberte dejado con más dudas jiji, ya sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras que te lo resolveré encantada hasta donde pueda. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste._

_- **Sakura 1983**: Siii apareció Sasuke-buenorro-kun jaja, espero que te guste este capi wapa, ya verás las sorpresitas que tengo preparadas entorno a la familia Uchiha (muajajaja)_

_- **Whitecloud87**: Gracias por dejarme tu opinión, y repito que sólo tenéis que preguntar y os responderé con gusto (siempre y cuando no sea algo fundamental para la historia, en cuyo caso mi respuesta es: seguid leyendo XD)_

_Esto es todo por ahora ¡besetes y abrazos!_

_~Nune-chan~_


	4. Creando lazos

_¡Muy buenas! Aquí traigo el siguiente capi. _

_Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto, por eso he hecho este capítulo algo más largo, y aviso que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente._

_También quiero daros las gracias por el apoyo moral ;3. Y sobretodo gracias por leerme, dejarme reviews, seguir la historia y darle a favoritos. ¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS** en serio!. _

_Sin más os dejo con la historia:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**Creando lazos.**

.

La lluvia por fin había cesado, y algunos rayos del naciente sol se colaban entre las nubes que aún vagueaban por el cielo como recordatorio de la tormenta que había tenido lugar durante la noche. Hinata y Naruto se dirigían tan rápido como podían hacia la cabaña en la que debían encontrarse con el resto del equipo.

El terreno había quedado bastante dañado por la lluvia, y había zonas en las que Naruto debía cargar a Hinata en su espalda para poder continuar. En esos momentos las mejillas de ambos adoptaban un tierno color rojizo, pero si debían ser sinceros ambos deseaban que el camino estuviese repleto de zonas escarpadas para poder viajar de esa manera. Naruto estaba muy confuso, pero debía admitir que sentir el calor femenino sobre su espalda le reconfortaba de una forma que no podía explicar. Hinata por su parte se sentía ligeramente anestesiada por el aroma natural que poseía el rubio, como a hierva recien cortada y naranjas, desde ahora ese olor sería su favorito.

En estos momentos se encontraban caminando por una zona de espesos árboles muy cerca el uno del otro. Habían pasado los últimos minutos conociéndose un poco, hablando sobre sus gustos y cosas así. Hinata reía cada vez que él movía las manos con exageración para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Se sentía fascinada por su personalidad tan resuelta y decidida, y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal cada vez que sus azules ojos la miraban. Naruto estaba maravillado con la forma de ser de Hinata, era una persona encantadora, muy dulce y tímida. Podía notarse que tenía un corazón enorme al escucharla hablar, y sentía una cosquillas muy raras en el estómago cada vez que escuchaba su suave risa.

Pasaban por un pequeño claro cuando Hinata alzó la vista para observar las nubes, justo en ese instante un pequeño grupo de pájaros de vivos colores atravesó el cielo. Hinata se quedó lívida y sin poder moverse, sus pupilas se dilataron de forma poco natural mientras una serie de imágenes atacaban sin tregua su mente.

_/Naruto estaba delante de ella intentando protegerla, se veía cansado y algo herido como si hubiese estado luchando con antelación. Un grupo de personas cuyos rostros no podía distinguir estaban frente a ellos en posición de ataque, eran demasiados como para vencerles el solo. - No dejaré que le pongáis un dedo encima a Hinata-chan– su corazón __se contrajo ante las palabras cargadas de determinación del rubio. El que parecía ser el líder sonrió con burla y sacó una katana afilada y brillante, con un gesto de su cabeza todos los demás se lanzaron a atacar al rubio. Este esquivaba los golpes con algo de dificultad pero sin dejar que le tocaran o se acercaran a ella. Hinata observó como el jefe se escondía detrás de un sujeto, Naruto les dio la espalda para bloquear una patada que le llegaba desde atrás y entonces.../_

Naruto dio un par de pasos antes de notar que Hinata se había detenido. Al darse la vuelta para ver que le pasaba su ceño se frunció con preocupación. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y estaba blanca como la cal mientras miraba fijamente un punto indeterminado del cielo.

- ¡Oe! Hinata-chan ¿te encuentras bien? - se acercó a ella rápidamente sacudiendo una mano frente a sus ojos, pero ella parecía no poder verle. Eso le asustó de verdad. - ¡Reacciona Hinata-chan por Kami! - cuando agarró sus brazos y la sacudió ligeramente ella pareció salir de su trance, pero las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo - ¿Hinata? - preguntó tanteándola preocupado. Sintió una angustia enorme instalarse en su pecho cuando sus opalinos ojos le miraron anegados en lágrimas.

- Na-Naruto-kun... p-por favor... vamos por otro camino – sentía que le costaba respirar ante lo que acababa de ver, incluso podía oler la sangre aún, esa visión había sido especialmente realista.

- ¿Nani? Pero Hinata-chan este es el único camino, si vamos por el otro lado tardaremos días en llegar - Naruto frunció el ceño confuso, si cambiaban de ruta tendrían que rodear las montañas y tardarían demasiado.

- Naruto-kun te lo suplico, hazme caso por favor... vamos por el otro camino – su voz sonaba desesperada.

- No hasta que no me digas que te ocurre -estaba empezando a molestarse, no le gustaba no entender lo que pasaba, cosa que le ocurría la mayoría de las veces.

- Naruto-kun por favor... te prometo que te contaré lo que tu quieras luego, pero vayámonos de aquí. - apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando calmar su inquietud y gruesas y amargas lágrimas acariciaron sus mejillas al hacerlo.

- E-está bien Hinata-chan iremos por otro sitio ¡pero no llores por dios! - Naruto se puso realmente nervioso, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, nunca sabía que hacer.

- A-arigato... - secó sus lágrimas y le dedicó lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa aunque solo le salió una mueca. Naruto se sonrojó sin saber por qué y carraspeo incómodo.

- B-bien... pues nos vamos, pero te llevaré en mi espalda para tardar menos ¿si? - las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaron pero asintió conforme. Él se agachó frente a ella para que subiera y cuando lo hizo volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo raro, pero esta vez por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

.

* * *

.

Sakura estaba sentada frente a los restos de la hoguera que aún emitían calor, miraba el leve crepitar de las ascuas con expresión aburrida. Hacía rato que había despertado, y aún se preguntaba como no había tenido miedo de que la degollasen mientras dormía. Extrañamente no se sentía amenazada por esa gente, bueno... Karin era otro cantar, pero dudaba que los otros le permitiesen hacerle algo. Era una situación muy poco ortodoxa, la verdad.

Cuando despertó ya había dejado de llover y ni Suigetsu, ni Karin, ni Juugo estaban en el lugar, Sasuke había dicho que partirían al alba así que supuso que habrían ido por provisiones. No sabía como tomarse el que la hubieran dejado sola con aquel adonis, o bien creían que ella era poca cosa o bien estaban demasiado seguros de la fuerza del morocho, y teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera la habían desarmado sería seguramente la primera opción. Lo miró durante unos segundos recreándose la vista con su figura, ahora vestía unos impecables pantalones oscuros y un inmaculado haori blanco cubriendo su antes desnudo torso, _'que lástima'_ pensó. Intentó concentrar su vista en cualquier otra cosa, sin ningún éxito, al notar que de un momento a otro se le caería la baba.

- ¿No vas a escapar? - Sakura dio un respingo sobresaltada y se sonrojó al escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Mierda... ¿habría notado él que lo estaba mirando embobada?

- ¿N-nani? - Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

- Hmp... sabes como abrir los grilletes, lo hiciste en la mazmorra. Incluso me he hecho el dormido para que pudieses hacerlo con total libertad ¿No vas a huir? - el pecho le vibró cuando los oscuros orbes del moreno enfocaron los suyos. Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente al verse descubierta.

- Ah... eh... es que yo... yo sólo... - se dio un fuerte puñetazo mental al verse titubeando como una idiota – Es que tengo curiosidad – Sasuke tan sólo alzó una ceja indicando que se explicase – Bueno... el sello que había en aquella puerta es muy poderoso, tengo entendido que sólo se usa contra gente realmente peligrosa y cuando te vi... no se, me esperaba otra cosa... eres demasiado joven – _'Y demasiado guapo'_ pensó, Sasuke se sintió extrañamente halagado, aquello había sido como un piropo mal hecho aunque ella no lo supiese – Luego está Suigetsu que es un fenómeno, y la extraña energía que desprende Juugo a veces. No sé... parecen sacados de un experimento genético – concluyó con una risa nerviosa. Sasuke quiso reír por un instante, si ella supiera...

- Eres muy irresponsable. ¿No has pensado qué tu vida podía correr peligro? - aunque su cara era inexpresiva se podía apreciar un matiz de dureza en su voz, como si estuviese molesto. Y en cierto modo así era, esta chica le hacía pensar tonterías ¿a él qué demonios le importaba la suerte que pudiera correr?

- Ya, bueno... me lo suelen decir bastante – declaró encogiéndose de hombros – Y en cuanto a lo de correr peligro, no se... a lo mejor la locura de Suigetsu y Karin es contagiosa porque nunca he sentido que estuviese en peligro – Sasuke la miró sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de que se hubiera escapado de algún centro psiquiátrico. - Y dime Sasuke-kun ¿qué hiciste para acabar encerrado? - el moreno suspiró cerrando los ojos dejando claro que no hablaría y Sakura hizo un puchero. Sentía la necesidad de entablar una conversación con él, y pensó que quizá si ella hablaba primero le tendría la suficiente confianza como para hablar con ella. Total, si había sido encerrado con un sello de semejante calibre quedaba claro que no formaba parte del enemigo ¿no?. - Mi equipo y yo estábamos buscando a una chica secuestrada en aquel lugar – ese dato logró captar la atención del morocho haciéndola sonreír para sus adentros – Somo un escuadrón de ataque muy eficaz, venimos de Konoha y...

- ¿Has dicho Konoha? - Sasuke la miró con una chispa de ira en sus negros ojos, por un segundo a Sakura le pareció ver un destello rojo.

- A-así es – se sintió ligeramente amenazada por aquella mirada y bajó la vista. El moreno pensó que era una pena que la chica acabase de sellar su destino, en verdad la joven no le desagradaba, no del todo.

- Hmp – una sonrisa macabra cruzó sus labios haciendo que Sakura sintiese escalofríos. - Yo también estoy buscando a alguien – su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la curiosidad en los ojos verdes, esa mujer era una verdadera imprudente. - ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? -se inclinó levemente hacia él contenta de haberse salido con la suya. En menos de un segundo Sasuke apareció a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella cortándole la respiración y haciendo que se sonrojase hasta las orejas - ¿Q-qué... estás...? - él sonrío con soberbia ante esa reacción, siempre era igual con las mujeres.

Acercó sus manos a los grilletes que la apresaban y los soltó, ella frunció el ceño extrañada – Lucharemos – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, a Sasuke le pareció una visión muy bella.

- ¿C-cómo?

- Te desafío a un combate, tengo entendido que vuestro código como guerreros os impide rechazarlos. A menos claro... que tengas miedo. - sonrió al ver la expresión de la pelirosa, ya la tenía.

- Sigue soñando - murmuró entre dientes – ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

- Hmp... el combate durará cinco minutos, el primero que consiga herir al otro impone un pequeño _castigo _– la forma en que había pronunciado la última palabra hizo que le temblaran las rodillas – Sin posibilidad de retractarse ¿qué dices?

Sakura lo meditó unos segundos y luego se sonrojó ligeramente mientras extendía una mano hacia el morocho – Está bien... trato hecho – Sasuke saboreó una victoria anticipada y estrechó la mano que la chica le tendía. La obligaría a ir con él y la usaría como cebo, Konoha pagaría su afrenta de la forma más dolorosa posible, él mismo se encargaría de ello.

- Bien... comencemos – y con esas palabras desapareció del campo de visión de la ojijade.

Sakura comenzó a analizar los alrededores en busca de la presencia del moreno, el condenado era realmente rápido. Tras un par de minutos consiguió encontrarlo sobre la rama más alta de un frondoso y enorme árbol, cogió una cuchilla de su bolsa y la lanzó hacia ese lugar.

Sasuke saltó esquivando la cuchilla, descendió de rama en rama hasta llegar al suelo y justo cuando lo hizo tuvo que esquivar otra cuchilla. Rodó los ojos esperando que cambiase de táctica o sería demasiado aburrido, ya que era al menos diez veces más rápido que ella. Sonrió divertido cuando vio que ella lo miraba ceñuda, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta.

- Será... - estaba cabreada, se notaba a la legua que el muy bastardo no la tomaba en serio. Torció el gesto cansada de que la subestimasen pero después un brillo de diversión relució en sus ojos verdes. Era una ventaja que él hiciera eso, y gracias a la práctica sabía muy bien que debía hacer.

Alzó una ceja al ver como la chica se acercaba unos pasos hacia él andando tranquilamente, pero se puso en guardia al sentir como se detenía y cargaba su brazo derecho con una energía descomunal. A penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la vio golpear el suelo con el puño destrozando por completo el claro en el que se encontraban.

- ¡Haz el jodido favor de ponerte serio! - aprovechó los pedazos de suelo y roca que se habían levantado para correr hacia él sin que la notase. Cuando llegó a su altura le lanzó un golpe que esquivó por poco, comenzó a perseguirlo lanzándole golpes mientras ascendían unos metros de roca en roca.

- Hmp... no está mal – estaba gratamente sorprendido, la chica era más fuerte de lo que se pensaba, y muy tenaz, esa maniobra de distracción le había pillado por sorpresa. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando y debía acabar con la broma. Estaba a punto de agarrar su katana cuando un pequeño grito de la pelirrosa llamó su atención. Al girar vio como resbalaba con un pedazo de roca aún húmedo y se precipitaba al vacío sin remedio – Mierda... - si chocaba contra el suelo desde aquella altura se haría añicos el cráneo, y eso no era bueno. Se lanzó demasiado deprisa a por ella, pero no por que estuviera preocupado, era sólo que la necesitaba ilesa, nada más.

Justo cuando faltaba menos de un metro para tocar el suelo sintió como Sasuke la cargaba en brazos evitando que se estrellase contra el suelo. Se agarró a su cuello y sonrió sin que él la viese mientras ejercía un poco de presión con los dedos. Don egocéntrico había picado el anzuelo.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado en cuanto sus pies tocaron suelo firme, iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando la escuchó reír levemente – Eres mi héroe Sasuke-kun – frunció el ceño ante el tono claro de burla de Sakura, fue entonces cuando sintió algo de dolor en el cuello. Llevó dos dedos hasta la zona y notó un liquido caliente, era sangre. Notó también las marcas de sus uñas, se las había clavado, por lo tanto... le había herido... y él... había perdido.

- Me... me has engañado – estaba estupefacto. La ojijade se separó de él negando con la cabeza.

- Te has engañado tú sólo Sasuke-kun, por subestimarme. ¿En serio crees que hubiera llegado hasta donde he llegado permitiéndome resbalar con una estúpida piedra? - se sentía como un idiota, no podía creer que 'él' hubiera caído en un truco tan tonto como ese. La vio reír nuevamente mientras daba saltitos como una niña - ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ¡He ganado, he ganado!.

Quien le conociera se daría cuenta de que Sasuke tenía los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, y es que por más que lo intentaba no podía salir de su estupor . No sabía si reír por haber caído ante esa estratagema o llorar por su orgullo herido. Su cuerpo decidió por él cuando una involuntaria y apenas perceptible sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

Cuando se percató de que llevaba un rato saltando como una niña pequeña ante la mirada del azabache se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y paró en seco – L-lo siento.

- Hmp... bien, lo prometido es deuda, me has ganado y tienes que imponerme tu castigo. - le había salido el tiro por la culata, pretendía engañarla y había sido al revés. Pero él era un Uchiha, y los Uchiha anteponían el honor por encima de todo así que cumpliría su palabra, ya encontraría otro modo de joder a Konoha. Alzó la cejas al ver como se mordía el labio inferior avergonzada y hacía círculos en el suelo con el pie izquierdo.

- Em... bueno, verás yo... quiero ir con vosotros – suspiró cuando vio la incomprensión en los ojos ónice de Sasuke – Es que ya he terminado con mi parte de la misión, la chica está a salvo y nadie está herido así que... supongo que no importará si te ayudo a encontrar a la persona que buscas. Así podré pasar más tiempo contig... ¡con vosotros! - Kami... estaba delirando y lo sabía, el muy maldito la ponía nerviosa.- ¡Pero no pienses nada raro! Es sólo que creo que puedo aprender mucho de vosotros, de vuestras cualidades físicas. Quiero decir... que puedo progresar como médico. Claro que antes debería decírselo a mi equipo.- se golpeó mentalmente, estaba quedando como una retrasada y la cara del moreno lo demostraba.

_'No puede ser verdad'_ pensó Sasuke mientras volvía a abrir los ojos ligeramente. ¿Era su día de suerte o que coño pasaba aquí? Se lo acababa de poner en bandeja. - Claro, no es problema.

- ¿E-en serio? ¿Puedo ir con vosotros? - al verle asentir soltó una risita histérica y se colgó de su cuello - ¡Arigato Sasuke-kun! - él no supo que hacer, no correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco se quitó, el cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo le hizo sentir raro e incómodo. Sakura se apartó como si hubiese abrazado una antorcha al oírlo carraspear – Perdón – se disculpó acalorada. Recordó de pronto una cosa.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - preguntó extrañado. Sakura le había rodeado y se había situado tras él mientras tiraba de la parte superior trasera de su haori.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Voy a curarte, las uñas están llenas de bacterias y se te puede infectar. ¿Puedes agacharte un poco ? No veo bien.

- Ni hablar – rodó los ojos ante su tono tan hostil.

- Sasuke-kun si no te agachas me veré en la obligación de agacharte yo – Sasuke suspiró y se agachó frente a ella, no porque la dejase ganar sino porque no le apetecía discutir, y que se le infectasen las heridas aún menos.- Gracias. - colocó las yemas de los dedos sobre las heridas y comenzó a emanar una energía verdosa. Las heridas fueron cerrándose poco a poco, pero aún después de que cicatrizasen siguió acariciando la piel del moreno.

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura, era bastante agradable. Sus dedos transmitían un calor reconfortante para alguien tan frío como él, incluso estaba comenzando a relajarse. Era molesto admitirlo pero le hacía sentir más en paz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Interrumpimos jefe? - la inesperada voz de Suigetsu les hizo separarse de golpe.

- Hmp... - Sasuke tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_ ante la interrupción del peliblanco.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? -la voz de karin sanaba sorprendida, fue cuando se dieron cuenta del verdadero estado de aquel lugar. Era un auténtico desastre, parecía que había sido arrasado por un ciclón.

- Nada ¿ya está todo listo? - la pregunta iba dirigida al grandote, el cual asintió – entonces partimos de inmediato. Os informo que Sakura viajará con nosotros durante un tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - los oídos de todos los presentes se resintieron ante el agudo grito de la pelirroja. - Será un chiste, la pelo de chicle no puede venir con nosotros.

- Pues será mejor que te acostumbres zanahoria porque así va a ser. -Suigetsu soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta de Sakura y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Así se habla Sakura-chan – el peliblanco sonrió para sus adentros al ver como su jefe miraba fijamente la mano que reposaba en el hombro de la ojijade, y no digamos la cara de Karin, que era un auténtico poema.

- Hmp – se giró y comenzó a caminar, se sentía molesto sin ningún motivo - Antes de seguir con nuestro camino daremos un pequeño rodeo, así que dejaros de estupideces y larguémonos. - todos siguieron al morocho. Sakura y Karin peleaban mientras Suigetsu se moría de la risa, incluso Juugo tenía una leve sonrisa ante la agudeza verbal de la pelirrosa.

.

* * *

.

¡¿Qué estás prometido?! - Xiitah tenía la boca abierta, mientras que Shino comía su desayuno muy tranquilo y Kiba sonreía socarrón al verla – Joder... es increíble... un compromiso concertado... ¡es totalmente arcaico! ¡Ni siquiera en mi tribu se hacen ya esas cosas! - Xiitah no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Tras pasar la noche allí y quedar claro que no era una enemiga, había pasado de ser prisionera a algo así como una invitada. No había parado de discutir con el chico perro ni un minuto pero al menos la habían desatado y podía moverse con cierta libertad. Estaban desayunando mientras hablaban, y a veces gritaban, de cualquier cosa cuando Shino le soltó la bomba.

- Por lo menos conocerás a tu futura esposa ¿no? - quizá había aceptado casarse porque la conocía y le resultaba atractiva.

- No – la cara de Xiitah volvió a desencajarse ante esa respuesta tan concisa.

- ¡Shino-kun! ¡¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?! - kiba estalló en carcajadas ante su estupefacción - ¡Tú cállate chucho! - le gritó, pero eso sólo consiguió que el castaño riera más fuerte – Idiota...

- Vamos gatita tranquilízate, no deberías alterarte tanto, a fin de cuentas al propio Shino parece no importarle – le dijo mientras lanzaba un trozo de carne a Akamaru y este lo cogía en pleno vuelo.

- Es que... no lo entiendo. Shino ¿por qué te atas a un compromiso sin amor de esa manera? ¿Qué pasa si las cosas entre vosotros no funcionan? - Xiitah se sentía desubicada, aunque lo que de verdad la desconcertaba era que a Shino realmente no le importaba casarse en esas condiciones.

- Amor... - repitió Shino – No te ofendas pero ese concepto está sobre valorado, especialmente para alguien como yo – Xiitah iba a replicar, pero el de gafas continuó hablando – Soy un Aburame, y los Aburame siempre hemos tenido especialmente difícil el encontrar una pareja. Así que este es sólo un medio de perpetuar el clan sin demasiadas complicaciones. Y si las cosas entre mi futura mujer y yo no funcionan... no importa, cumpliré con mi obligación igualmente. - la cara de Xiitah era un poema ¿de verdad este personaje pensaba así o es que se pinchaba algo?

- S-sigo sin entender por qué te has rendido de esa manera... - Shino suspiró resignado.

- Supongo que lo entenderás mejor si te lo enseño... ¿ves esa mosca de ahí? Observa sus ojos – Xiitah así lo hizo, eran redondeados y rojos, comunes en una mosca – Ahora mírame a mí – Cuando volvió a fijar su atención en Shino por poco se cae al suelo del susto. Se había quitado las gafas de sol y donde deberían haber unos ojos normales, provistos de iris y pupila, habían dos orbes redondeados y rojizos como los de la mosca. - ¿Ves? Esa es la reacción que suelo provocar en las mujeres, no sois muy amantes de los insectos – Xiitah no sabía que decir, se había quedado muda de la impresión, pero entonces lo sintió, sólo durante un segundo pero ahí estaba. Era dolor, Shino sentía dolor, y ella conocía perfectamente esa clase de dolor, estaba segura de que a ese chico le habían roto el corazón.

- No...¡no! - se levantó de golpe con los ojos humedecidos, era tan injusto - ¡No puedes rendirte Shino-kun! No es justo que te condenes a una vida así de triste, estoy segura de que en alguna parte hay una chica a la que le gusten los insectos, o que simplemente no le importen tus ojos, bien mirado hasta tienen su encanto – ambos jóvenes estaban alucinando ante la vehemencia con la que hablaba, Shino sonrió volviendo a colocarse las gafas de sol.

- Gracias por tus palabras, eres muy amable, pero ya lo tengo decidido – Xiitah boqueó como un pez buscando algo más que decir, pero al no encontrarlo simplemente suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Porque le entendía, no compartía su opinión pero la respetaba, porque ella sabía muy que tan doloroso era que te rompiesen el corazón, y entendía que no quisiese volver a arriesgarse.

Kiba estaba anonadado y agitado, anonadado por el comportamiento tan apasionado de la joven al defender su postura, y agitado porque esa faceta suya la hacía ver increíblemente... sexy. Estaba comenzando a no gustarle la dirección de sus pensamientos con respecto a esa chica.

Acababan de terminar de recogerlo todo cuando alguien atravesó la puerta dejando un rastro de hojas a su paso.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! - kiba sonrió al verlo llegar, ya se estaban tardando.

- Hola chicos... ¡oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?– su único ojo se enfocó en la dama que estaba sentada en el sofá - ¿Y tú quien eres preciosa? - Xiitah se sonrojó cuando Kakashi se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos.

- Ah... em... s-soy Xiitah – miró a Kiba en busca de ayuda pero este tan sólo los miraba con el ceño arrugado, repentinamente enfadado.

- Que bonito nombre, es el idioma de las montañas ¿no? Si no mal recuerdo significa guepardo ¿verdad? - sonrió bajo la máscara al notar los celos emanar del cuerpo del castaño y se arrimó más a la joven.

- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabe? -era extraño que alguien que vivía tan lejos supiera algo sobre ese idioma.

- Bueno, siempre he encontrado interesante nutrirme con otras culturas, y háblame de tú preciosa, o me harás sentir muy viejo – la joven rió al percibir que el peliplateado tan sólo jugaba, sin ninguna intención oculta. Sólo Shino se percató de que Kiba parecía que iba a ponerse a ladrar en cualquier momento, negó con la cabeza divertido.

- Are are, basta de tonterías. Kakashi-sensei ¿donde están Naruto y los demás? - el maestro se puso entonces serio.

- ¿Es que no están aquí? - los dos jóvenes negaron, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y soltar a la chica. - Eso no es bueno, ya deberían haber llegado.

- Pensábamos que estabais juntos, y que la tormenta de la noche os había retrasado.

- Me temo que no es así joven Shino, Naruto, la chica y Sakura ya deberían estar aquí, a Sai lo mandé a por refuerzos -Shino asintió, si Kakashi había solicitado refuerzos la cosa debía ser realmente seria. - No tenemos más remedio que ir a buscarles, parece ser que esta zona está siendo más concurrida de lo normal. Hace apenas una hora que me encontré con un grupo de hombres que trasladaban a una prisionera a Kami sabe donde.

- ¿U-una prisionera? - Xiitah se levantó del sofá, de pronto sentía una opresión en el pecho.

- Así es preciosa, era una mujer muy bella. Tenía un largo y ondulado cabello blanco, como la nieve, y llevaba un traje azul típico de estas montañas muy bonito. Ahora que lo pienso se parecía mucho a ti. - la joven sintió como el suelo empezaba a moverse bajo sus pies.

- ¡Xiitah! - el castaño a penas tuvo tiempo de cogerla cuando casi cae al suelo – Xiitah ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó sentándose en el sofá con ella a su lado, sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando los felinos ojos le miraron brillantes por las lágrimas. Incluso Akumaru soltó un lastimero gemido al verla.

- Es mamá... es mi madre Kiba – escondió la cara en el pecho del castaño, el cual se sonrojó atinando sólo a acariciarle la cabeza. Se sentía estúpida, su madre había estado muy cerca y ella no la había notado por estar peleándose con el joven que intentaba consolarla con bastante torpeza.

- Tr-tranquila... todo saldrá bien – musitó nervioso, nunca había sido muy diestro con eso de consolar a las mujeres, no de esa manera al menos.

- Iré a salvarla – intentó levantarse pero Kiba no le dejó.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Es una locura que vayas tú sola.

- P-pero no puedo dejarla, no ahora que la he encontrado. - a fin de cuentas se había marchado de su tribu sin dar explicaciones para encontrarla.

Kakashi meditó la situación durante unos segundos, su prioridad era encontrar a Naruto y Sakura, que seguramente estarían custodiando a la chica, pero su moral no le permitía dejar a Xiitah y a su madre a su suerte. - Bien, esto será lo que haremos – esperó a tener la atención de todos para continuar – Como bien ha dicho Shino la tormenta puede haber retrasado a Naruto y Sakura, de modo que en primer lugar iremos a por la madre de Xiitah. No estaban lejos así que si nos damos prisa podemos darles alcance. No eran demasiados pero si las cosas se ponen feas lo siento por ti, pero no tendremos más remedo que esperar a los refuerzos – Xiitah no estaba conforme pero asintió, no pondría en riesgo la vida de su madre.

- Está bien – miró a kiba, que le regaló una sonrisa, y a Shino, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Akamaru se acercó a ella lentamente frotando su cabeza contra su muslo, haciéndola sonreír – Gracias Akamaru, esto debe estar costándote parte tu orgullo canino – el can tan sólo gruñó levemente mientras se dejaba acariciar las orejas por la chica.

- Entonces está decidido – todos empezaron a salir de la cabaña menos Kakashi, que sacó un pergamino. Lo extendió en suelo y se mordió el pulgar dejando caer un par de gotas de sangre sobre el papel. En cuanto cayeron una luz emergió del papiro dando paso a un pequeño can de color canela. - Pakun, ya sabes que hacer, quédate aquí por si acaso alguien regresa – con un asentimiento del animal Kakashi desapareció por la puerta.

.

* * *

.

Naruto comenzaba a preguntarse si la causa de su mala suerte sería la pelinegra, porque todo le salía especialmente torcido desde que la chica entró en su vida. Y mira que él mismo reconocía que podía llegar a ser realmente torpe a veces.

Había estado corriendo durante un rato intentando concentrase en el camino, pero le había resultado casi imposible. Tener a Hinata sobre su espalda le ponía muy nervioso y le hacía sentir el cuerpo raro. Cosa que no entendía, porque había cargado a otras mujeres, incluida Sakura, y nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor pasó cuando saltaba de roca en roca por un cenagal. Hinata debía haberse asustado ante el ajetreo porque de pronto soltó un jadeo y le agarró con más fuerza. Sintió entonces los redondos senos de la chica apretarse demasiado contra su espalda, y un pequeño latigazo sacudió su entrepierna haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Lo único que pudo hacer fue girar en pleno vuelo para aterrizar sobre el charco de lodo más pequeño, aún así ambos acabaron llenos de salpicaduras.

Ahora se encontraba sentado junto a un lago donde habían ido a parar, con cara de pocos amigos y la morena enfrente suyo sin saber por donde iban los tiros, ambos de barro hasta las cejas.

- ¿Y bien? Sigo esperando tu explicación Hinata-chan dattebayo... - Hinata suspiró resignada.

- Está bien Naruto-kun, te lo prometí – cogió una bocanada de aire para darse valor y continuó hablando – Verás hace unos siete años iba caminando con mi madre por una aldea a la que habíamos ido de visita, en la frontera del País de la Niebla y el País del Fuego. Se celebraba una fiesta y algunos Hyuga habíamos sido invitados. Caminábamos pasando el rato en nuestro 'momento de chicas' como ella le llamaba – aunque su voz sonaba triste su sonrisa no abandonó sus rosados labios en ningún momento. El rubio la escuchaba con atención, ya no se sentía enfadado. - Hanabi, mi hermana, era demasiado pequeña, así que se quedó con oto-san. Estábamos en las afueras del pueblo cuando un grupo de personas nos increparon, ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras. Sólo que mamá me empujó y caí por un terraplen hasta llegar al río, al caer al agua me golpeé la cabeza con una piedra. Lo último que vieron mis ojos antes de despertar en el hospital, fue una luz brillante y hermosa que se acercaba a mi. A partir de ahí... bueno... yo...- no sabía como seguir sin parecer una chalada.

- ¿Tú qué Hinata-chan? - le animó el rubio deseoso de saber más.

- Pues... yo... t-tengo visiones – cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya lo había dicho. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, cuando miró a Naruto este tenía cara de andar perdido.

- ¿Visiones? ¿cómo los enfermos mentales? - a Hinata le escurrió una gota de sudor por la sien.

- N-no Naruto-kun, eso son alucinaciones, yo... puedo ver el futuro – lo miró con precaución, durante unos segundos su cara siguió con la misma expresión, pero poco a poco se fue poniendo azul.

- ¿El... futuro? - preguntó con un hilo de voz. La morena suspiró, entendía esa reacción, a ella le pasó igual cuando tuvo su primera visión.

- Así es Naruto-kun, a veces t-tengo visiones del futuro. No suelen ser muy claras, y no las puedo controlar, pero vale la pena hacerles caso. - empezó a juguetear con sus dedos no sabiendo si había hecho bien en contárselo.

- Y antes... cuando me pediste que fuésemos por otro camino... ¿tuviste una de esas visiones? - la chica asintió lentamente - ¿Y que fue lo que viste?.

- Ha-había mucha sangre y... y te herían, yo... me asusté mucho, por eso me puse así – Hinata agachó la cabeza esperando cualquier cosa, cualquiera menos oírlo reír como un loco.

- ¡Hinata-chan eres genial dattebayo! -la morena le miró sorprendida, el sólo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿N-no tienes...m-miedo?

- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Pero si es genial Hinata, puedes ver el futuro y ayudar a las personas, como a mí. Supongo que te debo una, puede que me hayas salvado la vida -le guiño un ojo haciéndola sonrojar. - Oye... ¿y qué pasó con tú mamá? - se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta en cuanto vio un velo de tristeza cubrir los ojos opalinos.

-Pues... no lo se – Naruto arrugó el entrecejo confuso – Todos creen que murió aunque nunca encontraron su cuerpo, y supongo que es así, si no ya habría venido a buscarnos ¿no? - el rubio no supo que decir, pero ella volvió a sonreír – Aunque a veces tengo la sensación de que sigue viva en alguna parte, lo siento aquí – llevó las manos al centro de su pecho y lanzó una risa sin gracia. - Es una tontería ¿verdad?

- No lo es Hinata-chan, las personas que amamos y nos aman siempre estarán con nosotros, y si tú sientes que tu madre aún vive quizá sea así. No te rindas dattebayo – Hinata sintió su corazón latir muy deprisa ante las palabras del rubio y el brillo que emitían sus ojos azules.

- Arigato Naruto-kun - la sonrisa que le dedicó consiguió perturbarle las entrañas, apretó las manos con fuerza intentando frenar el impulso de abrazarla.

Pasaron unos minutos sin saber que decirse hasta que Naruto habló. - Hinata-chan iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, no tardaré, tú espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo? - con un asentimiento de la morena desapareció entre los matorrales.

Cuando se quedó sola suspiró aliviada, Naruto la ponía muy nerviosa. Un olor a lodo llegó hasta su nariz que se arrugó instantáneamente, estaba cubierta de barro que asco. Se levantó y caminó con paso tranquilo hasta la orilla del lago. Naruto había dicho que daría una vuelta por los alrededores pero supuso que tardaría lo suficiente como para darse un remojo además de lavar su vestido.

Se introdujo en el agua hasta que le llegó a las rodillas y cerró los ojos, segundos después pequeñas esferas de agua se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a girar a su alrededor. Estas se acercaron a su cuerpo y comenzaron a eliminar las manchas de lodo, en apenas un par de minutos su vestido volvía a ser blanco y deslumbrante. Sonrió satisfecha y se desvistió, dejando la ropa sobre una enorme roca. En cuanto se sintió libre de hacerlo hundió su cuerpo en el agua.

Naruto corría de regreso al lugar donde había dejado a Hinata, en realidad lo de ir a dar una vuelta había sido una escusa para poder tranquilizarse, y de paso había aprovechado para asearse un poco. Estaba seguro de que las sonrisas de Hinata tenían magia porque a él le volvían tonto de más. Llegó al lugar donde debía estar la chica pero no encontró a nadie, estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando una suave risa femenina llamó su atención. Fue hasta el origen del sonido y se asomó tras una roca enorme, el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando lo hizo.

Hinata estaba sumergida hasta la cadera, un par de centímetros debajo del ombligo. Su cuerpo estaba perlado de gotas de agua y mechones de su cabello húmedo caían hacia delante tapando la mayor parte de sus pechos. Aún así la parte expuesta se veía pálida, suave y redondeada, Naruto sintió como si estuviese dentro de un volcán, y el latigazo que sacudió su entrepierna esta vez fue más fuerte. Era la visión más hermosa y excitante que había contemplado en toda su vida. Ella reía y jugaba con pequeñas esferas de agua que se movían a su alrededor, como si bailasen con ella.

Al moverse intentando verla más de cerca hizo un ruido que la alertó, sus opalinos y sorprendidos ojos se enfocaron en los suyos. Tras unos interminables segundos Hinata se sonrojó y se hundió en el agua dando un grito que le hizo salir del trance.

- ¡L-lo lo siento! ¡No he visto nada lo juro! ¡Ha sido sin querer Hinata-chan dattebayo! - sentía las marcadas mejillas a punto de estallar, era un auténtico imbécil.

Hinata no se movió de su sitio hasta que estuvo segura de que Naruto ya no miraba, entonces salió del agua y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, que se sentía incapaz de mirarla. Mordió sus labios sonrojada y molesta consigo misma, se sentía como una pervertida porque la forma en la Naruto la había mirado le había gustado. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y había sentido una presión en el bajo vientre, todo le había parecido agradable y estimulante.

Al ver que la chica no tenía intención de abofetearle se atrevió a mirarla por fin. Su vestido ahora era blanco y realzaba su figura, carraspeó sin saber que hacer. - H-hinata t-te juro que no... fue un accidente yo... no quise espiarte. Lo siento – se le veía tan mortificado que no fue capaz de reclamarle nada.

- N-no pasa nada Naruto-kun, ha sido sin querer, tan sólo... p-procura tener más cuidado – le regaló una tímida sonrisa intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente, pero pareció servir de poco.

Naruto pensaba una forma de menguar la incomodidad cuando su estómago rugió con fuerza. Se miraron un instante antes de reír a carcajadas. - Es que no he desayunado y... - se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

Hinata sonrió comprensiva, de hecho ella también estaba hambrienta – No te preocupes ¿Qué tal si buscamos algo para comer? Debe haber algo comestible por aquí.

- Buena idea, creo haber visto un árbol frutal cerca de aquí – con una última sonrisa cómplice ambos se dirigieron hacia donde señalaba el rubio. Lo mejor por el momento era olvidar ese pequeño y excitante incidente.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Está seguro de que no será peligroso señor? - un hombre vestido de negro con una máscara de mono se escuchaba nervioso.

- ¿Crees qué me importa en lo más mínimo si resultará peligroso o no? Lo que le ocurra a esa mujer me trae sin cuidado.

- Pero Danzou-sama, ¿no sería mejor esperar a que?– Danzou le interrumpió golpeando el suelo con el bastón.

- ¿Me estás cuestionando? - la mirada que le dedicó a su subordinado le hizo sudar frío.

- N-no señor.

- Bien, porque no tenemos tiempo, ese maldito Uchiha me lleva la delantera. Ahora lárgate y tráemela lo antes posible. - le dio la espalda al otro sujeto mientras observaba por la ventana el espantoso clima.

- Como ordene señor – el enmascarado desapareció con esas palabras.

Danzou rió maquiavélicamente cuando se quedó solo. - Me vas a resultar realmente útil, Uzumaki Kushina.

.

* * *

.

_¡Fin del capítulo cuatro! Espero que os haya gustado jejeje prometo esmerarme más en el siguiente y mandar a hacer puñetas las preocupaciones. Por cierto por si alguien no se a enterado el texto que aparecía entre /-/ era la visión de Hinata._

_Reitero mi petición acerca de los reviews e insisto en daros las gracias a los que me habéis apoyado ;3. Paso a contestar reviews:_

_**· Sakura1983**: ¡Gracias xiki! Por supuesto que hay más intrigas jejeje y te recomiendo el siguiente capi especialmente, ya leerás por qué. ¡Un besaco!_

_**· Guest **(es que no has puesto nombre XD): ¡Muchas gracias! No queda mucho para que se sepa que trato hizo Kushina, y que dio a cambio jeje. Sip Naruto empieza a sentir cositas y sip Sasuke no es tan prepotente, aunque va a dar más de un dolor de cabeza créeme. ¡Hanna está viva! Y tendrá un papel importante en la historia, para lo demás te recomiendo que sigas leyendo muajaja. Gracias por el review, ¡un besete!_

_**· Sakima**: ¡Muchísimas gracias! No te preocupes por el detalle de la cuenta, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y me has animado mucho en serio. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes. Los papis de Naruto están vivitos y coleando, y tengo más sorpresitas preparadas por ahí ;3. ¡Un besete!_

_**· Hola**: Y sin favor jeje aunque no sé lo que me querías poner, espero que algo bueno ;3._

_**· Luna**: ¡Gracias por el review! Pronto se sabrá el sexo del bebé, que ya lo tenía pensado jeje espero leer tu review cuando se sepa. ¡Un besete!_

_**· Marguiwini**: ¡Cukita muchas gracias! Ahora ya entiendo lo de la 'L' jajaja. Me alegra haberte dejado con la intriga, y ya verás lo que pasa con la mamá de Hinata-chan.¡Un besico!_

_**· Whitecloud87**: ¡Gracias por el review! Aquí traigo el capi, lo único que te puedo decir es que Kushina ha sido un poco mala y ya se sabe como es el karma jeje pero tranqui que esto no es un drama ;3._

_Hasta aquí por el momento, ¡besetes y abrazos!_

_~Nune-chan~_


	5. Chise

_1º – **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

_2º – PERDÓN mil veces por el retraso (tengo mis motivos, evidentemente)_

_3º – MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews … y espero que os guste, aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo:_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**Chise**

.

Sakura se detuvo a unos metros de la pequeña cabaña de madera seguida de los cuatro individuos con los que había convivido las últimas horas. - Aquí es. - a penas levantó un pie en dirección a la casa cuando la estrepitosa risa de Karin la detuvo - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¿Has salido loca del todo o qué?. - la susodicha rodó los ojos pero no dejó de sonreír.

- No es eso pelo de chicle, es que no sabía que tu equipo fuese parte de un zoológico – Sakura frunció el ceño confundida.

- ¿De qué coño hablas travesti? - Karin le dedicó una mirada a Suigetsu que prometía auténtico dolor ante su 'piropo'.

- De que la zona está cargada de energía animal, maldito tiburón del demonio. - la pelirroja iba a seguir con una sarta de insultos cuando la imponente voz del morocho se dejó oír.

- Karin – a Sakura le sorprendió el enorme poder de control que ejercía Sasuke sobre los demás, con esa simple palabra la pelirroja le había entendido y comenzó a explicarse.

- Hay energía residual de carácter animal por todas partes Sasuke-kun, sino me equivoco es felina, canina y de... bichos – puso una mueca de asco al decir la última palabra – Pero sobretodo canina, de hecho creo que dentro de la casa hay un perro, y posee una energía bastante extraña.

Sakura arrugó el gesto, sin duda la de gafas tenía una habilidad bastante útil, era como un radar de energía, podía detectarla y clasificarla con pasmosa facilidad. Suigetsu le había dicho que le venía de familia y que la había potenciado gracias a 'el pederasta', sujeto sobre el que no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Cayó en la cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho Karin, eso quería decir que allí no quedaba nadie ¿qué habría pasado?

Se acercó corriendo a la cabaña y al abrir la puerta una gota de sudor escurrió por su sien ante la imagen que vislumbró. Pakun, el perro de Kakashi-sensei, estaba tumbado boca arriba en medio de la habitación moviendo sus patitas con pequeños espasmos y emitiendo lastimeros sonidos. Parecía tener una pesadilla.

- ¿P-Pakun? - en cuanto escuchó su voz el perro se puso en guardia gruñendo y enseñando sus diminutos dientes, pero se calmó al reconocerla.

- Sakura-chan eres tú, que alegría verte.

- ¡Hostia puta! ¡Un perro que habla! - Sakura quiso reír ante la expresión del peliblanco. Era capaz de transformar las células de su cuerpo en agua ¿y se sorprendía al ver un perro hablando? El pequeño animal le lanzó un agresivo gruñido.

- Humano insolente... - Pakun observó a la gente que acompañaba a la pelirrosa con curiosidad, tenían olores peculiares. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención, le resultaba familiar. Su vista estaba fija en Sasuke, los ojos oscuros del chico junto con su aroma le resultaban conocidos pero no sabía de qué. Se agazapó y empezó a gruñir cuando el humano más grande, de pelo anaranjado, se acercó a él.

- Tranquilo Pakun, es un amigo – se tranquilizó al escuchar a Sakura pero no dejó de observar con precaución al grandullón, que seguía acercándose.

Todos observaban expectantes como Juugo se agachaba junto al pequeño can y comenzaba a rascar sus orejas. Una enorme gota escurrió por sus frentes al ver la pata trasera del animal moverse frenética en respuesta a la caricia que disfrutaba.

- Emm... Pakun ¿dónde están los demás? - el pequeño perro se apartó para que nadie les pudiese oír y le hizo un gesto a la joven para que se acercase, esta se agachó a su lado.

- Kakashi se marchó con Kiba, Shino y una chica muy rara, pero volverán pronto. Y Sai fue enviado por Kakashi a entregarle algo a la jefa. - hablaba bajito mientras miraba al morocho de reojo, no se fiaba de él.

- Ya veo... ¿y Naruto?

- Naruto está con la chica que rescatasteis, pero aún no han regresado – Sakura se preocupó ante eso – No te angusties Sakura-chan, seguramente se hayan retrasado por la tormenta de la noche, eso dijo Shino. Además ya conoces a Naruto-baka y su torpeza, seguro que llega de un momento a otro. - Sakura rió al acordarse de las miles de veces que se habían retrasado en una misión gracias al cabeza loca de su amigo. Era único para meterse en problemas y de paso arrastrar a los demás con él.

Un suspiro involuntario escapó de los labios de Sasuke al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la ojijade pero en seguida su ceño se frunció molesto. _No..._ su sonrisa no era hermosa, y _no..._ no le gustaba. Estaba tan concentrado en auto negarse que la sonrisa de Sakura le parecía bonita que no se percató de dos pares de ojos aguamarina que analizaban sus gestos con aire divertido.

Suigetsu intentaba reprimir la risa al ver a su jefe, parecía descentrado, eso era nuevo. Gracias a los años que lo conocía podía percatarse de las micro expresiones que surcaban el impertérrito rostro del moreno. Era la primera vez que su jefe mostraba algún tipo de interés por una mujer que no fuese el de satisfacer sus necesidades, cosa que tampoco ocurría muy a menudo. Quizá el que hubiera sido capaz de ganarle y herir su orgullo tenía algo que ver, sólo el '_tío_' del morocho había sido capaz de derrotarlo en algún combate, el resto habían quedado en empate.

- Sasuke-kun – el susodicho gruñó al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente haciendo sonrosar a la ojijade. - Etto... mi equipo no se encuentra aquí ahora mismo, pero no tardarán en llegar – le miró batiendo las pestañas y él frunció aún más el ceño. _No_, sus brillantes ojos verdes tampoco eran tan bonitos.

- Hmp... tú haz lo que quieras pero nosotros nos vamos ya, aún tenemos un largo camino por delante. - Sasuke dio media vuelta saliendo de la cabaña, sus subordinados le siguieron con un gesto de su cabeza.

Sakura se quedó mirando la espalda del moreno mientras se alejaba, mordiendo indecisa su labio inferior. Deseaba irse con ese extraño grupo por muchos motivos: por sus rarezas físicas, que le servirían sin duda alguna a mejorar como médico; porque su instinto le decía inexplicablemente que lo hiciera; y porque sentía que había algo que la unía a ese misterioso muchacho de ojos negros. Era algo que no podía definir con palabras, y que iba más allá de la atracción física, porque le atraía, eso lo tenía claro. Pero marcharse sin avisar a su equipo o asegurarse que todos estaban bien iba en contra de sus principios, ¿qué debía hacer?. Sus piernas se movieron solas antes de que terminase de razonar.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - este, que apenas había andado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la cabaña, se detuvo mirándola por encima del hombro. - Iré con vosotros, dame tan sólo un minuto – Sasuke no contestó, pero no se movió de su sitio dándole a entender que el minuto ya había comenzado. Sakura se adentró en la cabaña, de la que salió instantes después con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Ya podemos irnos. - Suigetsu se acercó a ella sonriente pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

- Menos mal Sakura-chan, sin ti esto sería un auténtico muermo – el peliblanco observó con una sonrisa como Karin parecía querer incinerarlo con la mirada, y como su jefe emitía un sonido similar a un gruñido antes de proseguir su camino.

.

* * *

.

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello blanco era guiada por un hombre vestido de negro gracias a una cadena que se unía a unos resistentes grilletes. A pesar de encontrarse prisionera y rodeada por sus captores, su rostro se veía sereno, sus ojos grises y verdes mostraban una pupila rasgada, y brillaban con sabiduría. De pronto detuvo su paso, sus pupilas se dilataron y una minúscula sonrisa adornó sus labios. - Ya están aquí. - susurró.

- Chise-hime ¿ocurre algo? - le interrogó con precaución el hombre que la guiaba.

- Nada grave... pero quizá deberíais estar preparados – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hombre al ver la sonrisa de la mujer, iba a preguntar que a qué se refería cuando una explosión se oyó justo detrás de ellos.

El grupo de hombres vio como tres personas aparecían de entre la humareda, un hombre de pelo plateado se acercó desde atrás comenzando a golpear diestramente a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino.

El hombre que guiaba a Chise sudó frío cuando vio los laterales flanqueados por los dos jóvenes. El de la derecha luchaba con un aire asalvajado, como un animal, respaldado por un enorme can de crines color crema. El de la izquierda... hizo que su estómago se contrajera con dolor cuando observó como de todas partes salían unos diminutos insectos que atacaban a sus camaradas sin darles tregua. Su atención volvió a ser captada, esta vez al frente donde una joven le observaba con fiereza mientras le enseñaba los dientes, al ver sus ojos supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

.

Xiitah miró con odio al hombre que arrastraba a su madre con una cadena ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Se creía un domador o qué? Pagaría caro tratar a su madre como si fuera una bestia de circo. Se agazapó dispuesta a lanzarse contra él cuando lo vio soltar a su madre y correr en su dirección mientras hacía gestos con las manos, haciendo aparecer tres perfectas copias. Sonrió pensando que si él hacía trampas ella también podría y mordió su pulgar derecho.

El hombre y sus copias se dirigían veloces hacia ella, no hubo tiempo de frenar cuando, en un rápido movimiento estrelló su pulgar contra el suelo haciendo que una enorme bola de humo emergiera del punto de impacto. Chocaron contra algo duro pero de textura suave que emitió un gruñido siniestro, cuando el humo se disipó por completo el original tembló ligeramente.

- ¡Todos tuyos Chessá! - y corrió en dirección a su madre dejando al hombre y sus copias a merced de un enorme tigre de bengala de vivos colores anaranjados. El animal se reclinó hacia atrás y enseñó los dientes gruñendo peligrosamente, por un momento al pequeño grupo de idénticos hombres le pareció que el enorme felino sonreía con sadismo.

- ¡Mamá! - Xiitah saltó a los brazos de su madre que la recibió gustosa – Estaba tan preocupada... vámonos de aquí – tiró del brazo de su madre pero a penas habían corrido unos metros cuando esta se detuvo, Xiitah la miró interrogante - ¿Qué ocurre mamá? Tenemos que irnos ya, mis amigos se encargarán de esos odiosos hombres, son muy fuertes – sonrió al recordar a Kiba y Akamaru que parecían jugar con sus oponentes, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el rostro serio de su madre.

- Ya lo sé – entendió de inmediato a qué se refería y frunció el ceño.

- Nos habías visto – no era una pregunta – No entiendo nada mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te han secuestrado? ¿No los viste llegar? - el gesto que hizo Chise le contestó por sí solo. Su madre sí les había visto llegar, era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo se había dejado secuestrar... ¿por qué?. La mujer sonrió como si hubiese podido leerle la mente y le acarició el pelo.

- Mi niña... estoy tan orgullosa de ti... pero ahora vas a tener que ser muy fuerte, y hacer algo importante. Me alegra saber que no vas a estar sola, Kiba parece un buen chico – Xiitah se sonrojó ante el tono que había usado, incluso sabía el nombre del chico perro. Pero entonces frunció aún más el ceño ¿qué quería decir?. Se concentró en los sentimientos de la peliblanca y se desconcertó aún más, eran demasiados, pero sobresalía una extraña resolución que hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco.

- M-mamá... cada vez entiendo menos, y me estás asustando. ¿Por qué parece que te estás despidiendo de mí? - no supo por qué sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando su madre la abrazó más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Chise acercó su boca al oído de su hija y comenzó a susurrarle cosas intentando que su voz no sonase quebrada. Las cartas estaban echadas y ella no podía hacer mucho más, todo quedaba en manos de ese joven grupo de guerreros. Los ojos de Xiitah se iban abriendo cada vez más conforme su madre iba hablando, las lágrimas caían libres pos sus mejillas hasta perderse en el pelo de su madre. No entendía muy bien lo que quería decirle confesando todo aquello, sólo atinó a abrazarla tan fuerte como lo hacía ella. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron.

- Eres tan valiente... siempre haces lo correcto, por eso sé que me harás caso ¿verdad? - la joven asintió secándose las lágrimas a lo que Chise sonrió – Esa es mi hija... debes ayudar a Naruto y Hinata en todo lo que puedas. Y recuerda que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, déjate guiar por tu instinto y por esto – señaló el lugar en el que palpitaba su corazón, la peliblanca suspiró cuando una imagen repentina cruzó su mente – Es hora de que me vaya, pase lo que pase no olvides lo que te he dicho. Y tampoco olvides que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. - Xiitah apretó los puños cuando una extraña energía rodeó a su madre, quería moverse y ayudarla pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

- Yo también te quiero mamá – su voz se quebró en la última palabra y cerró los ojos con fuerza, si seguía viendo la sonrisa de su progenitora mandaría a la mierda la petición que ella misma le había hecho.

Apenas unos segundos después el olor de su madre y esa extraña energía se esfumaron en el aire. Permaneció de pie unos minutos, que le parecieron horas, mirando la nada, hasta que sintió unos pasos detrás de ella.

- ¡Xiitah! ¿Estás bien? Estábamos pateando el culo de esos imbéciles cuando han desaparecido de repente. ¿Y tu madre? He visto como te marchabas con ella ¿Qué ha pasad-? - Kiba no pudo seguir hablando cuando el cuerpo de Xiitah se abrazó al suyo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sacudido por pequeños espasmos provocados por el intenso llanto.

- S-se ha m-marchado... con ellos – pronunció con dificultad.

Miró a los demás buscando ayuda pero nadie supo qué hacer, estaban tan confundidos como él. Akamaru se reclinó sobre el suelo conmovido por el llanto de la joven, ni siquiera se movió cuando un enorme felino se sentó cerca de él con los músculos tensos, parecía como si el animal se sintiese impotente.

- Tranquila... todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo - el castaño tan sólo pudo devolverle el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, no sabía que más podía hacer por el momento.

.

* * *

.

Naruto y Hinata subían por la ladera de una montaña, conforme ascendían la vegetación y la temperatura disminuían notablemente. Ya habían recorrido un considerable tramo del camino, pero debían detenerse a descansar porque pronto caería la noche y el cielo se estaba cubriendo de oscuras nubes grises. Naruto paró en una especie de parador y comenzó a recorrerlo con la vista.

- Maldito viejo mentiroso...¡por aquí no se ve ningún refugio ttebayo! - justo antes de comenzar a subir aquella montaña se habían encontrado con un pequeño grupo de agricultores que habían terminado su faena, regresaban a su aldea que no quedaba lejos.

Un hombre de espesa barba blanca les había advertido que en esa época del año el tiempo era especialmente inestable y que lo más sensato sería pasar la noche a cubierto. Les había indicado el lugar de un refugio en medio de la montaña que ellos mismos solían usar cuando el temporal les pillaba desprevenidos.

- Espero que no esté muy lejos porque me muero de hambre y ese viejo dijo que había comida. Quizá se equivocó en algún dato, después de todo los años no perdonan a nadie ¿tú qué crees Hinata-chan? - giró a verla al no recibir ninguna respuesta, sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y soltó un jadeo ahogado. La joven se abrazaba a sí misma mientras violentos temblores sacudían su cuerpo, sus labios se estaban poniendo azules y sus dientes castañeteaban. - ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Estás helada! - Se acercó y froto sus menudos brazos con energía. - Joder Hinata-chan ¿por qué no me has dicho qué tenías tanto frío? Eres tan silenciosa que pareces un ninja, como espía no tendrías precio.

- L-lo s-sient-to – se disculpó apenada mientras el rubio seguía frotando sus brazos con vehemencia. Hacía bastante rato que había empezado a tener frío, sobretodo porque el clima no dejaba que su pelo terminase de secarse, pero no había dicho nada porque no quería ser una carga. Quiso llorar... eso era justamente lo que estaba siendo.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, la morena no entraba en calor y la temperatura descendía con rapidez, suerte que él tenía una gran tolerancia al frío. Se sonrojó cuando una idea que podría funcionar se coló en su mente con ese último pensamiento.

- Ne Hinata-chan... no podemos seguir si estás en este estado, así que voy a hacer algo para que entres en calor ¿vale? - la joven asintió despacio, que hiciese cualquier cosa pero que lo hiciese pronto – Antes que nada, no pienses nada raro... pero tengo que a-abrazarte.

Hinata sintió como la vergüenza se apoderaba de su anatomía, pero la sangre no subió a sus mejillas. Eso hizo que el rubio se preocupase más y que se diese prisa, abrió su chaleco y la abrazó cubriéndola con el mismo. Segundos después una conocida luz dorada envolvió su cuerpo, Hinata cerró los ojos cuando el calor comenzó a emanar del cuerpo masculino.

Naruto apoyó su cabeza contra la de la chica y cerró los ojos, olía endemoniadamente bien, no sabría definir el olor, era como una mezcla de hiervas y flores que relajaban sus músculos con cada respiración. Si vendieran ese aroma en frasco compraría cientos para rociar su almohada, volvió a sonrojarse al pensar eso. Una tímida risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos unos minutos después – ¿De qué te ríes Hinata-chan?

- Es que estaba pensando que... es una tontería pero... estaba pensando que eres como un sol, cálido y brillante – volvió a reír aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba demasiado cómoda apoyada sobre el musculoso pecho del rubio. Ya se encontraba mejor, la ligera capa rosada sobre sus mejillas se lo confirmaba, pero quería estar así un poco más.

Naruto pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de soltar una carcajada, nunca en su vida le habían dedicado un cumplido como ese. - Pues entonces tú eres como la luna Hinata-chan, hasta tus ojos son del mismo color – pensó cuan acertada era esa definición, la luna tenía muchas formas, en unas se mostraba tímida y en otras más esplendorosa, pero hermosa en todas ellas.

Hinata sonrió con timidez pero sintiéndose feliz, abrió los ojos ligeramente y algo unos metros más arriba llamó su atención. Un cristal parecía reflejar la luz emitida por el cuerpo del rubio.

- ¡Mira Naruto-kun! Allí arriba está el refugio - señaló el lugar – Vamos, yo ya me encuentro mejor - se separaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos, sin saber que los dos experimentaban la misma extraña sensación al alejarse el uno del otro.

El rubio carraspeó y se acuclilló frente a la chica, que le miró interrogante – En esta forma no pasarás frío y yo podré ir más rápido, así que sube – le guiño un ojo de forma cómplice, y ella subió a su espalda con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa.

·

Un par de minutos después ambos atravesaban el umbral de una especie de casa pequeña tallada en la roca. Ambos se sorprendieron ante lo que veían sus ojos, el lugar estaba provisto de sencillos muebles y se veía bastante limpio. Una pila de leños de madera estaba situada cerca de la chimenea previamente preparada. Había un par de sillones con una cuantas mantas bien dobladas sobre ellos. Había dos puertas más que, según les había dicho el anciano, conducían a una habitación y un cuarto de baño.

- Joder... hay que reconocer que esta gente sabe montárselo bien. ¡Iré a ver la cocina dattebayo! – se abalanzó sobre la alacena, y al abrirla un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Naruto-kun estás bien? - preguntó preocupada, se acercó a él y una gota de sudor escurrió por su sien al ver cascaditas saliendo de los ojos azules.

- Tienen rameeeen – murmuró con la voz tomada, pero en medio minuto empezó a reír escandalosamente mientras empezaba a preparar lo necesario para cocinar el ramen instantáneo.

Hinata pensó que una vez llegara a casa mandaría una buena cantidad de dinero para subsanar las pérdidas en la despensa que sin duda provocaría el ojiazul . Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se arropó con una manta disfrutando del fuego que Naruto acababa de encender. Observó al rubio ir y venir con una sonrisa, sintiéndose alegre de verlo tan feliz, hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Naruto palmeó su estómago satisfecho tras acabar su quinta ración de ramen de cerdo. Fue entonces que recordó que ni siquiera le había ofrecido a Hinata y se sintió como una rata egoísta. Avergonzado como nunca giró para suplicar a Hinata que lo perdonase por su falta de educación cuando la vio felizmente dormida en uno de los sillones. Se acercó para observarla mejor, su respiración era pausada y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Sin duda la belleza natural de la morena era una grata visión para cualquier criatura que la contemplase.

Decidió que esa postura no era la más cómoda para dormir y la cargó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación. La depositó sobre la sencilla cama y la arropó como a una niña pequeña para que no pasase más frío del que ya había pasado. Apartó un rebelde mechón que surcaba su cara levemente iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la puerta, y al hacerlo se removió ligeramente.

- Naruto-kun... - el rubio tragó en seco al oírla susurrar su nombre en sueños, seguía sonriendo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

Su vista se fijó en sus labios y volvió a tragar saliva, parecían tan suaves que no pudo evitar comprobarlo. Como en trance, estiró un brazo y pasó su dedo índice a lo largo del labio inferior, en efecto, era tan suave como un pétalo. Sin ser consciente realmente de lo que hacía comenzó a inclinarse lentamente sobre la chica. Entrecerró los ojos cuando a penas faltaban unos centímetros para alcanzar sus femeninos labios.

Hinata lanzó un cálido suspiro que golpeó los labios de Naruto haciéndolo reaccionar, se separó tan deprisa que cayó al suelo de culo. _'¡¿Pero qué mierda...?!' s_u respiración estaba agitada y su cara roja como la grana. Dios había estado a punto de... de...

Se levantó y fue al salón comenzando a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado, se sentía un pervertido. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado a punto de besar a una chica cuando se supone que le gustaba otra? Paró en seco cuando fue consciente de que ya no utilizaba la palabra 'enamorado', ahora usaba la palabra 'gustar'. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué ya no estaba enamorado de Sakura? ¿Entonces ahora le gustaba también Hinata? Porque nadie intente besar a otra persona si no le gusta aunque sea un poco. Se jalo del cabello dejándose caer en un sillón con la cabeza abotargada.

Se sentía realmente confuso.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando... ¿qué demonios se supone que tengo qué hacer ahora? - no sabía como averiguar qué era lo que sentía exactamente por cada una. Siempre había dicho estar enamorado de Sakura pero Hinata le hacía sentir cosas muy diferentes.

Recordó entonces una conversación entre su madre y Jiraiya.

_~Flash back~_

_- ¡Oh pobre Menma! - sollozó su madre apretando contra su pecho su última novela rosa – Prendado de dos mujeres y sin saber a cual escoger. Me pregunto a quién elegirá... ¿será a su amor platónico o a la chica que grita por toda la aldea que se casará con él? Espero que sea la segunda – suspiró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- Decidir eso no es tan difícil mujer, siempre hay que escoger a la que tenga los pechos más grandes. Eso es señal de q... - no pudo seguir hablando por que un jarrón lanzado por la pelirroja se estrelló contra su frente - ¡Auch! Joder Kushina, el embarazo te ha trastornado en serio. - comentó sobándose la frente._

_- A mi no me pasa nada, el único trastornado aquí eres tú, ¡puto pervertido de mierda -ttebane!_

_- Hazle un favor al mundo y cálmate, sólo bromeaba. Aunque sí hay una forma de saber ese tipo de cosas – Kushina lo miró interesada, al igual que Naruto, el ermitaño sonrió para sus adentros – Dicen que puedes saber como va a ser tu relación con una persona a través de un beso, así que las debe besar a las dos y elegir la que su cuerpo le indique. Así de sencillo – cerró los ojos satisfecho, pero los abrió al percibir un aura asesina cerca suyo._

_Kushina estaba frente a él con los puños apretados y los ojos brillando con ira, parecía un demonio cabreado. _

_- ¿Estás insinuando que utilizar a las personas para el propio placer es la única manera de poder decantarse? Y lo dices tan tranquilo... ¡delante de mi hijo! Eres un degenerado, te voy a enseñar que es el corazón el que se encarga de esas cosas ¡dattebane! – se tronó los dedos haciendo que un escalofrío recorría la espalda del peliblanco. _

_¿Y las hormonas no la tenían revolucionada? ¡Una mierda!_

_Naruto rodó los ojos pasando olímpicamente de las suplicas de su padrino, que se jodiera, bien se lo merecía. No sabía nada más que decir estupideces y cabrear a las mujeres, eso le pasaba por no cuidar su lengua delante de su madre, más estando esta embarazada._

_~Fin flash back~_

Suspiró tras rememorar el momento, quizá su padrino tuviera razón, pervertido o no era un hombre con experiencia. Bien... su madre también tenía razón, no podía besarlas a las dos a la vez, Sakura le mataría seguro y Hinata quién sabe. Pero sí podía imaginarlo, no podía ser tan distinto ¿no?. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo dándose valor, _'vamos tú puedes -ttebayo' pensó_.

Primero visualizó a la pelirrosa delante suyo, sonriendo como siempre, e imaginó que se inclinaba y la besaba. Intentó recordar el tacto de los labios de Sakura, que aluna vez que otra lo había besado en la mejilla. Analizó lo que sentía, una ligera presión en el estómago y una sensación parecida a la satisfacción entre otras cosas. Bien, hasta aquí todo normal, era lo que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en como sería hacer algo.

Después visualizó a Hinata, su ceño se frunció sin querer al imaginarla sonriendo tímidamente y con las mejillas coloreadas. Imaginó como se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella, posando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos tanto como los párpados le permitían, con la respiración agitada nuevamente. - Mierda... ¡mierda! - volvió a jalarse del pelo arrancando algún que otro cabello.

Eso había sido más intenso de lo que había esperado.

Al imaginar que besaba a Sakura su mente se detuvo y logró analizar lo que sentía, pero al imaginarse con Hinata su mente había desfasado. Su suave roce de labios se había convertido en una caricia ardiente y todo había sido tan real que por un segundo pensó que apretaba las caderas de la morena en lugar de los brazos del sillón.

- Joder... ¡mierda! - todavía podía sentir la presión en su pecho, con el corazón latiendo deprisa y un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Estaba claro, quería a Sakura, pero ya no sabía si de la misma forma que antes, dudaba incluso si lo que él creía que era amor realmente lo había sido. Con Hinata era todo tan distinto que se sentía realmente confuso. Quizá sólo era la novedad del momento, al fin y al cabo la morena era hermosa y gentil, cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído. Dios... que malo era pensando, él era más bien un hombre de acción. Ese pensamiento le dio una idea que le provocó vértigo y lo sonrojó.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la habitación sintiéndose un pervertido, pero necesitaba comprobarlo, quería saber si era un capricho o no. Según Jiraiya así podría averiguarlo ¿no? La besaría y así sabría si sólo era pura física o algo más.

Cuando estuvo a su lado volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, cerró los ojos temiendo echarse atrás si veía su hermoso rostro. Se acercó hasta sentir el aliento femenino sobre su boca y el pulsó se le aceleró. Siguió acercándose lentamente hasta que por fin sus labios hicieron contacto, la sensación fue devastadora. Primero sólo fue un roce pequeño, que le hizo sentir una electricidad que empezaba n sus labios y se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo. Después apretó un poco más sus labios con los de ella, degustándolos, sabían a la fruta que habían comido hacía unas horas, y sintió calor.

Se separó unos milímetros y entreabrió la boca, sacó su lengua y la paseó por el labio inferior de la morena, después hizo lo mismo con el superior. Cuando le pareció suficiente volvió a presionar sus labios sintiendo la humedad de su propia saliva, y lo supo. Supo que no sólo había física, que la había, más que nunca con ninguna otra mujer, sino que había algo más. Lo supo porque había conseguido detenerse, porque quería que ella estuviera despierta y compartiese la misma sensación que él estaba sintiendo.

No era su primer beso, tampoco era tan tonto como para no aprovechar las oportunidades que se le habían presentado, pero nunca le había importado lo que sintiera la persona que tenía delante. Su único objetivo había sido siempre experimentar, aprender, pero ahora quería que fuera algo de dos. La intensidad de esa necesidad le asustó, ¿era posible sentir tanto en tampoco?

Se levantó contemplando una vez más a la morena antes de sentarse suspirando en un sillón junto al crepitante fuego. Sólo tenía certeza de una cosa, para bien o para mal... estaba jodido, jodido y sin gusto.

- Kami... échame una mano.

·

* * *

.

Sakura anotaba en una pequeña libreta todo lo que le pudiera resultar de utilidad sobre la interacción de Juugo con esos pequeños animales que parecían acompañarle siempre. El muchacho le había permitido amablemente examinarle tras un extraño brote psicótico que le había hecho emanar una energía descomunal y poco común. Al principio se había asustado por la violencia que mostraba el siempre pacífico muchacho, pero al ver la forma de actuar de los otros tres supo que esos brotes se daban con frecuencia y se relajó lo más que pudo.

Al parecer una parte de su cerebro, en los lóbulos parietales, segrega una sustancia que provoca arranques de ira. La fusión de todo con su esencia energética natural tenía como consecuencia una brutal modificación de su energía que era demasiado compleja como para analizarla con tan pocos medios. Según le había confesado Suigetsu _'el pederasta'_ había encontrado la manera de usar esa energía como catalizador para hacer experimentos, eso había avivado su curiosidad pero siguió sin atreverse a preguntar nada. Lo más sorprendente fue ver como Sasuke había logrado calmar al grandullón con una sola mirada, había sido increíble.

Tras un par de apuntes más cerró su libreta concluyendo por el momento, parecía también que esa anomalía le permitía sintonizar su cerebro con el de ciertas especies animales.

- Esto es todo por ahora Juugo, muchísimas gracias, has sido realmente amable – Sakura sonrió al ver como el pelinaranja se sonrojaba mientras asentía quedamente, seguro que aún se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento pero no era culpa suya.

- No es problema Sakura-san – miró al cielo, que empezaba a encapotarse nuevamente, y lanzó un suspiro – Se está haciendo tarde... espero que vuelvan pronto.

- Tienes razón... están tardando mucho – habían parado en un claro cercano a un río porque Sasuke y Suigetsu así lo habían querido. El primero porque quería darse un baño, y el segundo con la escusa de hidratarse. Sakura se preguntó si la lluvia de la noche anterior no había sido suficiente, quizá necesitaba cantidades ingentes de agua para mantener su estructura molecular estable. Incluso Karin había desaparecido diciendo que necesitaba un momento de soledad para despejarse. - Iré a buscarles, en seguida vuelvo.

Se encaminó hacia el lugar por el que había ido Sasuke, iría a buscarle en primer lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a la orilla del río pero no encontró a nadie, buscó durante un rato y nada. Frunció el ceño extrañada, estaba por marcharse cuando unos ruidos procedentes de unos arbustos llamaron su atención. Se acercó lo suficiente como para identificar qué eran, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó petrificada.

Eran... gemidos. Eran los gemidos de un hombre y una mujer.

Su corazón se saltó varios latidos cuando comprendió la situación , ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora entendía por qué Karin la miraba siempre como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza... eran celos. Seguramente ella y Sasuke eran algo, y la pelirroja había notado como miraba al morocho como una idiota.

Comenzó a andar con pasos lentos de nuevo al pequeño claro, apretó los puños hasta casi hacerse sangre con las uñas. Dios... que tonta había sido, debería haberse dado cuenta, siempre había tenido grandes dotes de observación. Bueno, no importaba, tampoco es como si estuviese enamorada de Sasuke o algo así, sólo lo conocía de dos días así que lo que ese energúmeno hiciese con su vida amorosa o sexual no era asunto suyo.

Pero si no era su asunto ¿por qué le dolía el pecho?. O ¿por qué le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas retenidas?.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - la respiración de Sakura se cortó al escuchar esa voz. Levantó el rostro confundida para encontrarse con Sasuke a escasos metros suyos.

El moreno estaba de pie mirándola severamente, con su ropa impecable, de su cabello escurría alguna que otra gota de agua. Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta había llegado al claro, Juugo parecía dormir en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejó.

- ¿Sakura? - volvió a fijar su atención en el pelinegro que la miraba esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?. Si hace un momento estaba con Karin en... Volvió a escanear el lugar, si Juugo y Sasuke estaban ahí los únicos que faltaban eran...

Abrió los ojos y la boca formando tres perfectas 'o', al cabo de dos segundos comenzó a reír de dicha como una demente. El corazón le comenzó a latir fuertemente de puro alivio, y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, era oficial... esa mujer estaba como una cabra. Miró el lugar por el que la había visto aparecer y una sonrisa casi imperceptible adornó sus labios, seguramente se había topado con Suigetsu y Karin haciendo de las suyas. Seguro que ese par de estúpidos aún se creían que él no sabía que tenían _'escarceos amorosos'_ desde hace algunos meses. Miró a Sakura, que seguía riendo con histeria, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, seguramente habría creído que Karin estaba con él. No la culpaba, porque esa era la dirección que había tomado, pero luego recordó que había una cascada no muy lejos y no se pudo resistir, le encantaban las cascadas. No sabía por qué, pero esa reacción de la ojijade le hacía sentir halagado y con el ego ligeramente hinchado.

Sakura se acercó a él dando saltitos, reprimió el impulso de estrujarlo en un abrazo y en su lugar le sonrió como si le hubiesen dado la alegría más grande de su vida. Lo vio rodar los ojos, darse media vuelta y sentarse en una gran roca dándole la espalda. Aún así no pudo dejar de lanzar risitas de vez en cuando, para bien o para mal el pelinegro sí que le gustaba, y mucho.

Sasuke suspiró intentando borrar de su retina el rostro sonriente de Sakura, por más quisiera no tenía sentido negar que la sonrisa de la chica era hermosa. Se acomodó mejor sobre la roca, seguramente a Karin y Suigetsu aún les quedaría un buen rato. Esperaba por su bien que volvieran antes de que el cielo terminase de encapotarse, o él mismo iría a buscarles y se aseguraría de recordarles quien mandaba ahí.

.

* * *

.

Xiitah estaba sentada en el sofá de la pequeña cabaña de madera con una taza de té entre sus manos que no había ni probado. Los demás hablaban con un extraño perro parlante que les contaba que una tal Sakura se había marchado a quien sabe donde. Akamaru y Chessá se habían quedado fuera vigilando por si los secuestradores de su madre decidían buscarlos, pero ella sabía que no sería así.

Suspiró con pesadez recordando las palabras de su madre, le había dicho que toda esta historia había comenzado casi dos décadas atrás, y que había sido algo inevitable aún con su desarrollada precognición. Que mucha gente había sufrido mucho, especialmente un tal 'Clan Uchiha', y que todo dependía de un chico llamado Naruto y una chica llamada Hinata. Que su empatía les ayudaría, y que confiaba en ella para que todo tuviese un final feliz. Al parecer su madre sabía que esto pasaría desde hacía años y había dejado pistas desperdigadas por ahí.

Ya la había visto hacer cosas de ese estilo otras veces, como cuando conoció a su padre. Supo que el hombre moriría joven a causa de una enfermedad, pero también supo que era su otra mitad y que ella nacería de su unión, así que se dedicó a hacer todo lo que pudo para ir cambiando sus destinos y que fuesen lo más felices posibles. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas acudir nuevamente a ellos cuando recordó los momentos tan felices que había vivido con su madre en su aldea. Los abrió cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya y quitarle la taza de té.

- Llevo llamándote cinco minutos Xiitah – Kiba dejó la taza sobre una mesa - ¿Estás mejor? - la joven asintió pero supo que era mentira, lo veía en sus ojos - ¿Crees qué podrás contarnos lo que ha pasado? - tras unos segundos, y con los ojos de todos enfocándola, empezó a hablar.

- Como ya le conté a Kiba, hace unas semanas secuestraron a mi madre y he intentado encontrarla sin resultados hasta ahora. Cada vez que daba con su rastro cerca desaparecía de pronto, ya habéis comprobado por qué – todos asintieron recordando como esos hombre se evaporaron en el aire, sin duda alguien poderoso estaba detrás de todo aquello.

- ¿Por qué tu madre es tan importante? - kakashi la miraba con ojo clínico, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de andarse con rodeos, no con Naruto y la chica perdidos por ahí y Sakura acompañando a ese extraño grupo descrito por Pakun. Todo se complicaba, y tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Mi madre es la más poderosa de los miembros de mi tribu, todos poseen alguna cualidad que les hace especiales, pero ella es increíble. Posee el don de la precognición, todo el mundo la conoce como _'el faro de la niebla'_, es un tonto juego de palabras – rió sin gracia sintiendo la estupefacción de los demás.

- Conozco ese nombre, no sabía que la vidente más famosa de este país fuese tu madre – kakashi estaba tan sorprendido como confuso.

- Joder... ¿en serio tu madre puede ver el futuro? - asintió encogiéndose de hombros a la pregunta de Kiba. - Pero... si es vidente ¿no se supone que debería haber visto a esos idiotas venir? O haber pedido ayuda o algo así.

- Ahí está la cosa Kiba, mi madre sí los vio, los ha visto desde hace años, ella misma me lo dijo. Sin embargo ha dejado que todo esto pasara, dijo que estaba ayudando a alguien para salvar a muchas personas. - se masajeó las sienes sintiendo que pronto le dolería la cabeza.

- ¿Puedes ser más concreta? - pidió Shino amablemente, Xiitah tan sólo sispiró.

- Dijo que esto empezó hace casi veinte años y que la vida de muchas personas está en juego. También dijo que sabría qué hacer en el momento oportuno, que lo sentiría – todos se quedaron meditabundos.

- Kami bendito... cuanto misterio. ¿Tanto le habría costado a tu madre ser más precisa? - Kiba también presentía un futuro dolor de cabeza, los rompecabezas no se le daban bien.

- Me dijo lo que creyó conveniente decirme, tampoco es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo – ambos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

- Mm... lo más importante ahora es encontrar a Naruto – el peliplateado no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que tuviera al rubio y la chica delante suyo.

- Mi madre mencionó ese nombre, dijo que debía proteger a Naruto y Hinata, que eran la clave de todo. No lo entiendo muy bien. - Kakashi se rascó la nuca nervioso, eso no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas. La pregunta ahora era quién estaba detrás de todo y qué necesitaba de Naruto, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando o estarían en serios problemas

- Mierda... debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes.

- Creo que en ese sentido estamos de suerte – todos la miraron extrañados – Mi madre me dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos, que estarían bien, y de paso me dijo donde debemos buscarlos

- En ese caso vámonos cuanto antes – se levantó dispuesto a marcharse en ese mismo momento.

- Kakashi-sensei ¿qué pasará con Sakura? - preguntó Shino.

- Me temo que tendrá que arreglárselas sola hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, ahora mismo no es nuestra prioridad. Tampoco sé quién le mandó marcharse de esa manera con unos desconocidos – ya hablaría con su discípula muy seriamente en cuanto la tuviese delante.

- ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida. Sakura ya pensó en eso, antes de marcharse dejó esto – el pequeño can metió su hocico debajo del sofá, del que sacó una carta de colores pastel que le entregó a Kakashi.

- Muy lista – esa carta servía para indicar la situación de su dueña, en este caso Sakura. Si la pelirrosa sufriera algún daño la carta comenzaría a brillar y señalaría la posición de la misma. - Pongámonos en marcha.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la cabaña, pero justo cuando sólo quedaban Xiitah y Kiba por salir, esta le detuvo agarrándole la mano. - Oye Kiba

- ¿Si? - el chico perro la miró interrogante sintiendo un hormigueo en la mano que ella tocaba.

- Yo... quería darte las gracias. Sé que a veces es difícil tratar conmigo y aún así lo has hecho. Muchas gracias chucho – tan rápido como pudo se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la cabaña a toda prisa.

Kiba se quedó anonadado unos segundos, rozando su mejilla con los dedos, antes de sonreír como un tonto y salir corriendo tras los demás.

.

* * *

.

- ¿A qué demonios crees qué estás jugando Chise? - la peliblanca mantuvo su rostro impasible a pesar de mirar fijamente los espeluznantes ojos rojos de su interlocutor.

- No debería alterarse tanto Uchiha-san, los años no perdonan a nadie, debería cuidar su salud – el aludido frunció el ceño exasperado, a veces esa mujer lo enervaba.

- Y a ti no debería preocuparte mi salud, deberías estar más preocupada por la tuya – Chise suspiró, eso era lo único que no le preocupaba. Ya había visto como iba a morir y no tenía miedo, de hecho lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario.

- Yo ya sé lo que va a ser de mí, así que no me angustia.

- ¡Oh sí! Se me olvidaba... tienes un don - la miró intensamente durante unos segundos. Hacía varias semanas que logró hacerse con ella, y gracias a sus poderosos ojos había logrado ver directamente de su mente lo que ella veía para así tener todo bajo control. Pero desde hacía un tiempo tenía la sensación de que había logrado burlar el sharingan de alguna manera - ¿Cómo lo haces? - la peliblanca le miró fingiendo demencia, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería - No te hagas la tonta, sé que has encontrado la manera de burlar a mis ojos y que me ocultas parte de tus visiones.

- No tengo la menor idea de lo que me habla Uchiha-san- sonrió recordando la razón de que hubiera logrado ocultar parte de sus visiones, las que ella creía convenientes.

Sólo el byakugan era capaz de anular la hiperinducción del sharingan, lo único que lamentaba era que para eso, una mujer debía permanecer en estado de coma en manos de esa sabandija de Danzou.

- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! Ya sabes lo que le puede ocurrir a tu preciosa hija si no cumples con tu parte del trato, así que espero que no le hayas contado nada – nunca le había gustado amenazar a las mujeres, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de vengar el honor de su familia y destruir Konoha.

- Y tú sabes, sin necesidad de usar esos malditos ojos, lo que ocurrirá si tocas a mi hija, que no se te olvide nunca que sólo te ayudo porque el miserable de Danzou es un mal aún mayor de lo que eres tú – le observó retándolo con la mirada, y supo que había ganado cuando lo vio desviar la vista - Tranquilo, no le he contado nada a mi hija que pueda perjudicar a tus planes – y no era mentira, todo lo que su hija sabía también serviría para ayudar al Uchiha, claro que como venganza se había asegurado que sufriese un poco.

Todo era demasiado triste e injusto, ese hombre no era mala persona pero se había visto obligado a hacer cosas horribles por culpa de la avaricia de un anciano demente. Sus pupilas se dilataron de repente viendo en su mente como una mujer pelirroja, que estaba embarazada, era secuestrada por unos hombres enmascarados. Frunció el ceño, al parecer ya todo había comenzado.

- Danzou acaba de mover ficha, asegúrate de que su espía sepa donde estará el Uzumaki con la Hyuga – el moreno asintió suspirando y se marchó del lugar.

En cuanto se quedó sola se dejó caer sobre el camastro, estaba muy cansada. Se tumbó en el lecho y cerró los ojos, segundos después los abrió, pero ya no estaba en aquella incómoda habitación. Un hermoso y colorido valle se extendía bajo sus pies, al mirar al frente pudo ver una mujer de largo cabello oscuro que sonrió al verla.

- ¡Chise! La mujer se acercó corriendo a ella. Quería abrazarla pero sabía que al hacerlo la atravesaría, después de todo sólo eran proyecciones astrales de sí mismas.

- Hanna ¿cómo estás?

- Bueno... no me quejo – intentó que sonara como un chiste pero dada la situación la gracia era más bien poca - ¿Cómo está mi hija? - preguntó en voz bajita, la echaba muchísimo de menos, al igual que a su hija pequeña y su marido. En cuanto despertase de ese maldito trance iría y besaría a su marido, añoraba besar a ese gruñón.

- Está bien, sigue con Naruto y todo va como debe ir, ya sabes... - levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¡Dios! Mi niña con el hijo de una de mis mejores amigas ¿quién lo diría? - rió al recordar a su pelirroja amiga pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión de la peliblanca - ¿Q-qué ocurre?.

- Es Kushina – la morena la miró asustada sin atreverse a preguntar – Danzou se hará con ella pronto, y le hará algo que pondrá en peligro su vida – la ojiblanca se puso pálida.

- ¿Y... y el bebé?

- Ahí es a donde voy, si Danzou consigue salirse con la suya tanto Kushina como el bebé morirán. Por eso quiero que hagas lo siguiente – Hanna asintió con vehemencia. - Cuando llegue el momento del que te hablé, quiero que dejes de protegerme del sharingan, y que protejas a Kushina.

- ¿Cómo? - Hanna estaba confusa, si dejaba de protegerla del influjo del sharingan estaría en peligro – Pero si Danzou no posee el sharingan, ¿para qué quieres que proteja a Kushina?

- Hanna por favor confía en mí ¿sí? Es la única manera de que ella y el bebé tengan una oportunidad – la morena asintió no muy convencida, pero si el faro de la niebla pedía algo valía la pena no contradecirla. - Alegra esa cara anda, todo saldrá bien, pronto podrás volver a ver a tu familia. - la Hyuga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Tienes razón, han pasado muchos años. - suspiró ansiosa hasta que recordó una cosa - Oye... todavía no me has contado como piensas hacer que Danzou me libere del coma. - comentó curiosa.

- Es un secreto - Chise se sintió culpable, no le estaba contando toda la verdad. No podía contarle lo que iba a pasar, y no había podido decirle que Hinata era necesaria para los planes del Uchiha porque era única.

Ella era vidente de nacimiento pero Hinata no, había adquirido su don de una forma poco usual, y eso había sellado su destino. No quería preocupar a Hanna, confiaba en la fuerza de todos para que saliesen triufantes, ya había sufrido demasiada gente. Por el momento debía concentrarse en ocultar a Sakura por completo, ella era una pieza muy importante también y el Uchiha no debía saber de su existencia, no aún.

- Tengo que marcharme ya Hanna, recuerda lo que te he dicho – la morena asintió.

- Hasta pronto Chise – se despidió sacudiendo la mano.

Chise cerró los ojos y al abrirlos volvía a estar tumbada sobre el camastro. Se acomodó lo más que podía con intención de dormir rogando a Kami que todo saliese bien, o no se lo perdonaría nunca.

.

* * *

.

¡Muy buenas! Aquí traigo el capítulo cinco que es especialmente largo, espero que os haya gustado.

Ya veis que Narutín está confuso, ¡y le ha robado un beso a Hinata! ¡Que malote! ¿Qué pasará ahora?. Y Chise puede comunicarse con Hanna... que complicado jajaja. En fin, paso a contestar reviews:

**· Sakura1983:** ¡Muchas gracias xiki! Aquí tienes capi nuevo, espero que te guste y ¡ÁNIMO!

**· Guest:** jajaja ¡vaya tela! Sip.. todo se complica y en este capítulo más ;3. Espero que te guste ¡un abrazo!

**· DeaneW:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también creo que Naruto y Hinata son perfectos (muajaja), espero que este capítulo también te guste te guste. Lo de no agobiarme... ya veremos ;3, ¡un besete!

**· Whitecloud87:** ¡Gracias por tu review! en este capítulo Naruto a dado un 'pequeño' salto, pero es necesario (ya verás por qué). Xiitah también me parece divina. Lo de la pillada desnuda es que quería que no fuese algo típico, esta Hinata es un poco menos ella, ten en cuenta que no lleva toda la vida enamorada de Naruto. Si antes odiabas a Danzou esperaté un poco y leerás jaja

Besetes y abrazos

~Nune-chan~


	6. Punto de inflexión

_¡Holaaaaa! Sí, sigo viva, y muy avergonzada por haber cogido por costumbre el retrasarme tanto. En serio lo siento muchísimo. Antes que nada quiero decir tres cositas:  
_

_I- **¡FELIZ AÑO!** Con retraso (para variar).  
_

_II- ¡**SIENTO MUCHO** TANTO RETRASO! No puedo decir otra cosa que lo siento.  
_

_III- **GRACIAS** a todos los que me dejáis reviews y le dais a favorito, en serio estoy muy agradecida, y os pido nuevamente disculpas por este horrendo retraso.  
_

_Sin más os dejo con el sexto capítulo, espero que os guste.  
_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**Punto de inflexión  
**

·**  
**

_/Hinata estaba de pie en aquel gigantesco lugar de rocosos y antiguos tabiques. Gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra una pared. Una enorme figura de aura roja con forma de zorro y nueve colas se acercaba a ella sonriendo de manera amenazante. Un hombre cuyo rostro no podía distinguir estaba tras dicha figura, parecía manejar a aquella criatura como un titiritero a su marioneta._

_Sollozó sintiendo un calor sofocante envolverla haciendo que se sintiese mareada y con nauseas. Oyó la distorsionada voz del hombre como un eco lejano mientras sentía sus ojos cerrarse, como si sus párpados estuviesen hechos de plomo._

_- Ya eres mía pequeña._

_Quería moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba demasiado asustada. Notó como se deslizaba lentamente por la pared hacia el suelo, y de sus labios salió una última palabra antes de que todo se volviese negro. Una sola palabra que sonó como una súplica, porque sabía que su única esperanza era que esa palabra llegase a oídos de la persona a la que estaba dirigida._

_- N-Naruto... /_

·

* * *

·

Naruto estaba sentado junto al casi extinto fuego de una manera poco decorosa, unas visibles ojeras adornaban sus párpados inferiores. Nadie que viera su expresión en ese momento sentiría ganas de acercarse a un radio menor de dos metros. Y es que no había podido dormir ni un solo segundo, se sentía mortificado por su acción del día anterior.

Se había atrevido a robarle un beso a Hinata.

Se revolvió el cabello por milésima vez, a estas alturas poco le importaba si se dejaba la cabeza llena de calvas, se lo merecía. No sabía que bicho le había picado o que clase de locura transitoria se había apoderado de su mente para haberse atrevido a hacer algo así. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba sólo una cosa ponderaba en su mente, ese beso le había gustado, demasiado.

Suspiró intentando disipar la maraña de sensaciones que invadía su cuerpo, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Se preguntaba como iba a poder mirar a Hinata a la cara nuevamente si se sentía como un corrupto. Bueno... lo cierto es que no debía importar como se sentía él, su misión era llevarla con su familia ilesa, y un beso robado no hacía daño a nadie, ya rendiría cuentas con el Karma más adelante.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente cuando un sonido similar a un quejido procedente de la habitación donde la morena descansaba llamó su atención. Al mirar en esa dirección sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se levantó del suelo como impulsado por un resorte. El cansancio desapareció y su pulso se aceleró.

- ¡Hinata! - la chica estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, su menudo cuerpo temblaba agitado por el llanto y su cara estaba pálida como la nieve. Se acercó a ella en menos de un segundo pero no supo que hacer. - ¿Hi-Hinata? - esta se lanzó a su pecho aumentando el volumen de sus sollozos, todavía podía sentir el miedo y la angustia.

- N-Naruto-kun... y-yo... - su intento de explicarse se vio interrumpido cuando el rubio la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello con ternura. Su llanto volvió a intensificarse pero esta vez de alivio, ahora se sentía a salvo.

- Tranquila Hinata-chan, sólo ha sido una pesadilla, no pasa nada. – al parecer las pesadillas eran una constante en la vida de la morena, ella misma le había dicho que cada vez eran peores, y no poder ayudarla le hacía sentir impotente.

- Naruto-kun c-creo que no era s-sólo una pesadilla – el rubio frunció el ceño confuso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es que... desde hace un tiempo... s-siempre sueño con la misma cr-criatura, una que n-nunca he visto – hizo una pausa para calmar el soponcio que no la dejaba hablar con claridad. - Le hace d-daño a la gente.

- ¿De qué criatura se trata Hinata-chan? - la sintió suspirar y apretó un poco más su agarre para infundirle algo de valor.

- Es un animal enorme de color rojizo... con un aura muy fuerte, que quema. Es una especie de... zorro con nueve colas, y sus ojos... d-dan mucho miedo – Naruto se quedó rígido sintiendo como el calor escapaba de su cuerpo. No podía ser cierto, la criatura que Hinata describía no era otro que... Kurama.

- Y... ¿Q-qué es lo que...has soñado? -

- Yo... estaba en un lugar enorme que no conozco, esa criatura se acercaba a mi, me sonreía como si yo fuese su presa. Había un hombre detrás, no podía ver quien era pero él manejaba a ese animal y me quería a mí. Casi lo tenía encima y entonces yo te... te llamaba, esa criatura m-me hacía d-daño – su voz volvió a entrecortase al recordar el sueño, lo había pasado realmente mal.

El rubio lo notó y se separó ligeramente para ver su cara, el corazón le empezó a latir tan fuerte que casi le dolía. Sus opalinos ojos brillaban anegados en lágrimas, tantas que algunas se escapaban de ellos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, que se sonrosaron de repente, y su labio inferior se sacudía con pequeños temblores. Que estuviera tan asustada lo detuvo de cometer otra imprudencia, no sabía si era cosa suya o no, pero cada vez la encontraba más bonita. Comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con los pulgares y la miró con una determinación que la hizo sonrojarse totalmente.

- No tienes nada que temer Hinata-chan, yo cuidaré de ti y me encargaré de que vuelvas a tu casa sana y salva aunque sea lo último que haga. ¡Yo te protegeré! Es una promesa y ni nada ni nadie me va impedir cumplirla ¡dattebayo!

La sonrisa de determinación que se instaló en los labios masculinos hizo que las rodillas de Hinata temblaran. Se veía realmente apuesto de aquella manera, y no podía dejar de mirarle con absoluta fascinación. Con una tímida sonrisa volvió a abrazarse a él, se sentía más segura así que en ninguna parte.

– Arigato Naruto-kun – suspiró feliz sintiendo latir su corazón en los oídos cuando el rubio correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa zorruna y levemente sonrojado. Se mordió el labio sabiendo que tenía un serio problema, porque no le hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de que... se había enamorado por completo de su protector.

·

* * *

·

Minato se paseaba de un lado a otro de su despacho como un animal enjaulado, su ceño estaba fruncido y el rictus de su cara prometía verdadero dolor a aquel que osase tocarle las narices. No entendía como podía haber pasado, por la mañana se había despedido de su esposa con un candente beso y al volver a casa, entrada la tarde, todo estaba patas arriba y no había rastro alguno de ella. Y él no se había ni enterado, era inaudito, sólo había algo en su salón que desentonaba, y dudaba que la persona que lo había dejado lo hubiera hecho sin darse cuenta. Sabía que su mujer seguía viva puesto que si ese hombre hubiera querido matarla ya lo habría hecho. Pero tanto ajetreo no era nada bueno para su delicado estado de salud, menos si la quería para lo que él creía.

Ya había movilizado a todo el mundo para encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de su mujer, sólo le faltaba un cabo por comprobar. Estaba esperando a la única persona capaz de darle una explicación del por qué alguien que se supone estaba muerto había allanado su casa y secuestrado a la madre sus hijos. Tan sólo un par de minutos después ese alguien entró en su despacho sin siquiera llamar.

- Minato ¿qué ha pasado? - Tsunade había acudido corriendo a su llamada en cuanto se había enterado. La mirada glacial que le dedicaba el rubio la paralizó al instante en medio de aquella sala, pero más la paralizó el objeto que Minato tiró con desprecio delante de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto Tsunade? – la voluptuosa mujer tan sólo se mantuvo en silencio – Se supone que tú ocupas mi puesto como líder de Ki mientras Kushina lleva a término su embarazo, pero recuerdo claramente haberte dicho que me informases de todos y cada uno de tus pasos, sobre todo los que atañen a gente tan peligrosa como esa sanguijuela de Danzou – Tsunade recogió el bastón que ese viejo solía usar asegurándose de que no era ningún truco, cuando lo hizo suspiró sin atreverse a mirar al hombre frente a ella.

- Yo... lo siento mucho... es que... recuerda que la base de Raíz voló por los aires. No había pruebas de que Danzou siguiese con vida y no quería preocuparte más de lo... - un golpe sobre el escritorio detuvo su aclaración.

- ¡¿Qué no querías preocuparme?! ¡Por el amor de dios Tsunade, conoces a Danzou desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo! ¡Sabes perfectamente cuanto le gusta engañar a los demás! – hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento viendo la culpa fulgurar en los ojos de la mujer – ¡Se supone que puedo confiar en ti, si tú me dices que todo está bien yo te creo! ¡Mira lo que ha ocurrido por culpa de tu falla!

- ¡Deja de gritarme niñato! - también golpeó el escritorio haciendo crujir la madera peligrosamente – Escucha... llevas toda la razón, he cometido un error y eso ha ayudado a que tu mujer sea secuestrada con relativa facilidad, pero no creas que eso me agrada. Estoy tan disgustada como tú, recuerda que he supervisado el embarazo de Kushina desde el principio – Minato relajó su expresión y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sillón de cuero.

- Discúlpame Tsunade, por favor, es que estoy realmente preocupado – se sentía culpable por haberla pagado con ella, a fin de cuentas todos cometemos errores, y Tsunade sólo era una víctima más de la demencia de Danzou.

- Lo sé, y no tienes que disculparte, asumo mi parte de responsabilidad. - vio como el rubio se pasaba las manos por la cara apesadumbrado – Antes de que se te salga el alma del cuerpo deberías leer esto – le lanzó un pergamino rodeado con un cordón plateado.

- ¿Qué es? – desató el cordón y comenzó a leer el rollo con curiosidad.

- Es un pergamino que trajo Sai hace poco, de parte de Kakashi, y es... bastante interesante, iba a entregártelo cuando me comunicaron que querías verme urgentemente – Minato leía seriamente el rugoso papel, su ceño se marcaba más conforme avanzaba. Cuando terminó de leerlo se levantó de golpe caminando rápidamente hacia a la puerta. - ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! - el rubio se detuvo en el umbral.

- A ver a Hiashi, ya se ha aprovechado lo suficiente de nuestra buena voluntad. Ahora le toca dar la cara, tiene mucho que explicarme – continuó caminando sin mirar atrás.

Tsunade parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír, por fin Minato iba a plantar cara a ese presuntuoso de Hiashi. Estaba segura de que no lo había hecho antes por petición de Kushina, pero ahora que estaba en peligro el rubio haría lo que hiciera falta para traer a su mujer sana y salva. Si para ello tenía que apretar las tuercas al líder del clan Hyuga no dudaría en hacerlo. La voz de Minato desde el pasillo interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Vienes o qué? - Tsunade sonrió aún más. ¿Minato y Hiashi en la misma habitación? Eso no se lo perdía ni loca.

·

* * *

·

Sakura estaba tumbada en el suelo de la pensión en la que habían parado a descansar antes de llegar a su destino final, según le había dicho Suigetsu sólo quedaba medio día de camino. Estaba más aburrida que una ostra, sus piernas y trasero estaban pegadas en la pared, estiradas hacia arriba, y movía sus pies dibujando figuras amorfas en el aire. Tenía los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, si su tía la viera le diría que esa no era postura para alguien tan disciplinado como ella. Bah... poco le importaban en estos momentos el decoro y la disciplina.

Dobló una pierna, apoyando el pie en la pared, y empezó a hacerse rulos en el pelo con los dedos cuando una sonrisa tonta se instaló en sus labios. No podía evitarlo cada vez que se acordaba de Sasuke, todo en él parecía atraerle como un imán. Su voz a pesar de escucharle hablar poco, sus ojos que parecían poder mirar dentro de ella, la forma en que cruzaba los brazos cuando estaba descansando, el movimiento de su mandíbula al comer, el sudor que escurría por su pecho después de un entrenamiento. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió como el calor empezaba a acumularse en todo su cuerpo, acababa de bañarse y no era cuestión de volver a hacerlo.

- Interesante vista – se sobresaltó y ladeo la cabeza al escuchar esa voz, Sasuke la miraba divertido apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de salón donde se encontraba. Siguió la línea de la mirada del morocho y se sonrojó hasta la médula. Con su anterior movimiento la bata que se había puesto después de haber tomado el baño, se había abierto casi del todo, dejando ver parte de sus braguitas rosas.

- ¡Mierda! - se levantó tan deprisa como pudo cerrando la bata por completo, la risa amortiguada del moreno viajó hasta sus oídos – Tú... ¿n-no se supone que habías ido a entrenar? - joder que vergüenza... ¿por qué esas cosas tenían que pasarle a ella?.

- Hmp... sí, hace más de dos horas – concluyó con una sonrisa divertida, hacía rato que había llegado y la había encontrado en esa extraña posición. Podía haber pasado de largo sin hacer ruido hasta su cuarto, pero había encontrado más divertido observar como la muchacha se reía sola o se sonrojaba cada cierto tiempo.

- ¿En serio? – la pelirrosa frunció en ceño confusa, ¿de verdad había pasado casi dos horas tumbada como un despojo sin darse cuenta? El moreno tan sólo asintió - ¿Y los demás? - Sasuke se encogió de hombros, por lo que Sakura había observado ese gesto significaba _'no tengo ni idea'_ o _'me importa una mierda'_, no estaba segura. - ¿C-cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí? - preguntó en un murmullo.

- El suficiente. - acotó aún más divertido, se olía lo que venía a continuación.

- Podrías haber avisado antes – esta vez su ceño se frunció con molestia, el morocho levantó una ceja con altanería.

- No era yo el que estaba semi desnudo en medio de la sala – le encantaba molestar a la pelirrosa cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Cosa que se daba poco, puesto que su orgullo sólo le permitía hacerlo cuando estaban a solas, y el gilipollas de Suigetsu no paraba de pegarse a ella como una lapa. Esperaba que Karin se hartase en algún momento y decidiese hacer sushi, le prestaría su katana encantado para ese fin.

- ¡No voy semi desnuda! La bata se ha abierto sin querer, no creas que me apetece que alguien vea mi ropa interior – volvió a sonrojarse ante su descuido, se le había el ido santo creyendo que estaba sola, puesto que ellos eran los únicos huéspedes en ese momento. Todos habían salido a excepción del dueño, pero ese vejete parecía haberse quedado pegado a la silla del mostrador, por lo que sabía que no era un problema. Desde que habían llegado a penas le había visto, juraría que el pobre hombre les tenía miedo, aunque los trataba con cierta familiaridad.

- Hmp... si tu lo dices – empezó a caminar hacia la cocina siendo seguido por la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! - Sasuke no contestó exasperándola aún más, como estaba tras él no podía ver la cara de satisfacción del morocho ante sus reacciones. Lo vio coger un bol de arroz que había en una olla enorme y sentarse a la mesa a comer, todo ello sin dignarse si quiera a mirarla – ¡Hmp! ¡Eres insufrible! - se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa y giró su cuerpo quedando de perfil.

Sasuke levantó la ceja al escucharla pronunciar ese 'hmp' tan característico en él, no sabría decir si lo había hecho a propósito o se le había pegado la manía sin querer. Observó su perfil mientras se echaba un poco de arroz a la boca, tenía una nariz bonita y una piel que se veía sedosa, y con esa expresión de enfado se veía muy sexy. Era bastante femenina cuando no se le llenaba la boca de improperios, ese pelo de tan extraño color que terminaba rizado en las puntas le daba aspecto de muñeca. Nadie que la viera por primera vez pensaría que en realidad era una fierecilla capaz de destrozar varios metros de duro suelo a la redonda si se lo proponía.

De repente la pelirrosa, que se había sentido observada, giró el rostro enfocando sus ojos en los ónice de Sasuke. Se sonrojó al ver la intensidad con la que la miraba, pero volvió a desviar el rostro mirando una ventana, debía salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. El morocho frunció el entrecejo extrañado, por un momento cuando los ojos verdes de Sakura le habían sorprendido en su escrutinio había sentido algo raro en el estómago. Olió disimuladamente el cuenco de arroz, pero no... el arroz estaba bien.

Tras unos minutos, en los que sólo se oía al moreno comer lentamente, el pie de Sakura comenzó a moverse con nerviosismo, no se le daba bien estar callada. Una cuestión que había estado rondando su mente le vino de pronto a la cabeza.

- Ne...Sasuke-kun... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - este no contestó, pero la miró dando a entender que tenía su atención – Pues... Suigetsu me comentó que formáis equipo desde hace años, y que prácticamente vivís juntos. Me preguntaba... ¿que hay de tu familia? - los ojos ónice se oscurecieron aún más, Sakura pudo observar como los atravesaba una sombra de dolor que ella conocía muy bien – Puedes confiar en mí Sasuke-kun, yo sé lo que qu... - el sonido del cuenco impactando contra la mesa la asustó acallando sus palabras, el morocho la miraba como si fuera una criminal.

- Tú no sabes nada – su voz sonaba tan trémula que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la ojijade – Aborrezco a las personas como tú, vivís en vuestro mundo perfecto creyendo que podéis ayudar y entender a los demás. Pues entérate, no puedes, por que no tienes ni idea de lo que es saber que toda tu familia no existe, haber crecido sin saber lo que es una madre o un padre que te esperen en casa. Así que ocúpate de los asuntos de tu cuento de hadas y deja los míos tranquilos – respiró hondo tratando de serenarse, cuando miró a la pelirrosa esta apretaba fuertemente sus puños y estaba pálida. Por un instante se arrepintió de haber sido tan desagradable con ella, no tenía la culpa de las desgracias de su vida.

- Tienes razón – dijo Sakura en voz baja – No sé lo que es que toda tu familia no exista, o lo que es haberte criado sin padres... pero sé lo que es que un desalmado los mate sin que puedas hacer nada, tenerlo todo y perderlo de golpe en cuestión de segundos. Tener pesadillas una noche sí y otra también – los ojos de Sakura se volvieron brillantes, pero no lloraría, se negaba – Así que no vuelvas a decir que mi vida es un cuento de hadas, hace mucho que sé que la vida injusta y cruel. No vuelvas a juzgarme sólo porque no soy una amargada como tú – se levantó y caminó hacia la salida sin mirarle.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras, definitivamente esa mujer existía para ser y hacer lo contrario de lo que él pensaba. La mirada de la ojijade le hizo sentirse extrañamente pequeño, le había cantado las cuarenta como nunca se las había cantado nadie. Pero había algo en sus ojos que le hacía sentir extraño, con desasosiego, se sentía... culpable. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así, y cuando la vio levantarse con intenciones de marcharse no pudo evitar levantarse y darle alcance, acorralándola contra la pared.

- ¿Qué...? - tardó un par de segundos en comprender que estaba pegada a la pared con el torso de Sasuke casi pegado al suyo. Sentir el calor de sus cuerpos mezclándose a través de la ropa la hizo sentirse nerviosa – S-suéltame.

- No – cogió un rosado mechón entre sus dedos haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa, era muy suave – Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarme de esa manera, nadie que valore su vida – se llevó el mechón a la nariz oliéndolo con parsimonia, olía dulce y ácido, como a fresa o mora.

- P-pues acostúmbrate p-porque no te tengo miedo – trataba de modular la voz para que su nerviosismo no se notase, pero estaba fracasando estrepitosamente – No eres el único que sufre en el mundo Sasuke-kun.

- Hmp... molesta – y lo era, porque le hacía pensar y sentir cosas que alguien como él no se podía permitir. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando la vio inflar las mejillas como una niña pequeña.

- Muy bonito Sasuke... primero eres cruel conmigo y ahora me insultas en lugar de pedirme disculpas. Por Kami ¿por qué a los hombre os cuesta tanto pedir perdón? Nadie se muere por eso ¿sabes? Deberíais ser más humild...

- Lo siento – la cortó, Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca impresionada ¿había escuchado bien?. El moreno sonrió de lado al ver la sorpresa en su rostro, se había disculpado para que se callase un rato, pero ver esareacción era mucho mejor.

- Oh... v-vale... n-no pasa nada – concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía si había sido sincero o no, pero menos daba una piedra, y tampoco era rencorosa.

Se paralizó sintiendo que sus piernas se volvían de mantequilla cuando el morocho deslizó el mechón de pelo tras su oreja con una lentitud que le causó escalofríos, y no precisamente de disgusto. El corazón le empezó a repiquetear en el pecho al percatarse de que acercaba su cara peligrosamente. Pero cuando a penas les separaban un par de centímetros el moreno saltó hasta situarse en el lugar en el que había estado comiendo, dejándola aturdida. Instantes después el resto del grupo entraba por la puerta de la cocina con intenciones de comer algo, Suigetsu y Karin iban peleando y Juugo estaba tan pacífico como siempre.

- ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu puta vida maldito cara de pez! - una carcajada fue lo que obtuvo de parte de Suigetsu como respuesta.

- ¡Sakura-chan estás aquí! Que gusto verte – se acercó dispuesto a pasarle el brazo por encima de los hombros como solía hacer cuando la voz del moreno se dejó escuchar.

- En dos horas nos vamos, así que preparaos – sus ojos estaban fijos en en el albino, que se guardó la sonrisa por precaución. Luego viajaron hasta los de Sakura que le miraba sin entender, pero después esta le sonrió, y se marchó indicando que iba a alistarse.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, con esa sonrisa había vuelto a sentir algo raro en el estómago pero ya había comprobado que la comida estaba bien. Se encogió de hombros y tiró el arroz que quedaba en su cuenco a la basura, total ya estaba frío, y por si acaso prefería terminar su comida con un buen par de tomates.

·

* * *

·

- ¡Eres demasiado lento chucho sarnoso! - gritó Xiitah entre risas mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

Hacía rato que habían llegado a los albores del lugar que le había indicado su madre, pero no había más que basto y húmedo bosque rodeando un valle tan verde que dañaba la vista. Así que mientras esperaban que algo pasase, cosa que Xiitah no dudaba, Kiba y ella habían decido entrenar un rato, ninguno era persona de sentarse a esperar.

- ¡Eso quisieras! - Kiba bajó al suelo de un salto y siguió esquivando árboles notando como dejaba a la chica atrás, la cuál gruñó acelerando su carrera.

A lo lejos, en un improvisado campamento oculto por los espesos árboles, Kakashi y Shino escuchaban como se adentraban en el bosque hasta que sus voces dejaron de oírse. Kakashi leía el penúltimo capítulo de su libro _'Icha Icha Paradise: Pasión sobre la hierva'_ , donde Taeko, la hermana del protagonista, daba rienda suelta en medio de un bosque a su amor prohibido con Sinichi, uno de los guardas de la princesa Nana, la otra protagonista. Sonrió bajo su máscara pensando que esos personajes se parecían asombrosamente a Xiitah y Kiba, y como experto en las artes amatorias ya se había dado cuenta de cierta tensión entre ambos.

- Hn... el amor es impredecible – musitó mirando a Akamaru dormir panza arriba, y como el enorme tigre de Xiitah, Chessá, miraba la cola del can moverse de un lado a otro como si fuese su futuro alimento.

- ¿Por qué dice eso Kakashi-san? - Shino, que tenía buen oído, había podido escuchar las palabras del hombre. Kakashi ensanchó su sonrisa todavía más, pensando en que esos muchachos eran aún muy jóvenes.

- Shino... ¿te gustan las apuestas? - un poco de diversión a costa de los otros dos pipiolos no le vendría mal antes de que las cosas se pusiesen feas.

·

Kiba se detuvo buscando con sus sentidos a Xiitah ¿tan atrás la había dejado? Iba a dar media vuelta para buscarla cuando un objeto fue lanzado desde un árbol varios metros delante de él, lo cogió antes de que impactase contra su cara viendo que era una piña. Con una risa la joven se dejó caer al suelo en un movimiento demasiado complicado para un humano normal. Kiba se quedó admirando su anatomía con más atención de la estrictamente necesaria, esa muchacha era un pecado, estaba seguro.

- Te he ganado Kiba-chan – dijo con burla evidente – Pero no hace falta que llores, podemos echar la revancha – pronunció con una sonrisa coqueta – Vamos, hagamos la vuelta – iba a echar a correr cuando en un rápido movimiento Kiba la detuvo del brazo.

- Antes de volver hay algo que quiero devolverte – Xiitah enarcó una ceja confusa pero empezó a ponerse nerviosa al percibir una extraña determinación en el castaño – Antes tu me diste algo en agradecimiento, yo quiero devolvértelo como premio por haberme ganado, y con intereses por supuesto – cuando la joven entendió lo que le quería decir se puso roja como la grana, recordando que le había dado un beso en la mejilla, ¿a qué se refería con lo de intereses?

Quiso decir algo cuando lo vio acercarse como un depredador pero nada consiguió salir de su boca. Un segundo después se encontraba entre el tronco de un árbol y el cuerpo de Kiba, que había pegado sus labios a los suyos de manera hambrienta. Quiso apartarlo pero su voluntad se fue al garete cuando el castaño mordió su labio inferior, _'a la mierda'_ pensó. Pegó sus cuerpos tanto como podía y aferró sus manos al cuello del castaño, acariciando el pelo de la zona, cosa que hizo gruñir al chico perro. Entreabrió los labios recibiendo gustosa la lengua masculina con la propia, estuvieron batallando hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente.

Kiba apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro oliendo su aroma, era salvaje y atrayente, como ella. Depositó un húmedo beso en la piel del cuello sintiéndola temblar, y con una sonrisa se separó observando la imagen más erótica de su vida. La joven tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba con dificultad, su vestido estaba ligeramente desacomodado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no lanzarse sobre ella de nuevo.

- Esta vez ganaré yo, Xiitah-chan – y salió corriendo en dirección al improvisado campamento, le urgía llegar y rociarse con el agua fría de su cantimplora, y también con la cantimplora de Shino.

Xiitah se mantuvo con la mirada perdida durante unos segundos recuperando la respiración, el muy maldito le había contagiado su deseo sin querer. Después una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro y salió disparada por donde se había marchado el castaño.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes maldito chucho!

·

* * *

·

- Chise – un hombre de oscuros cabellos entró en una habitación donde una mujer de largo cabello albino descansaba sentada sobre un camastro.

- Buenas Uchiha-san - saludó la mujer con una cordial sonrisa.

- Déjate de tonterías Chise, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí. Quiero saber como va todo – dijo con voz ligeramente agresiva, la mujer tan sólo suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

- Los chicos se acercan, ya casi están por llegar al punto acordado, así que es recomendable que te movilices ya, necesitarás pillarles por sorpresa – informó con tranquilidad.

- Bien... el espía de Danzou también está informado, esa rata no tardará en llegar – apretó los puños insultando mentalmente al hombre que ansiaba lo mismo que él, aunque sus motivos eran diferentes. El tirano de Danzou quería gobernar el país del fuego y él destruirlo, empezando por esa mancha en el mapa conocida como Konoha.

- Entonces tendremos que ser más rápidos que él ¿ne Uchiha-san? - el hombre la miró serio durante unos segundos, no sabía si era cosa suya pero la mujer se veía más alicaída de lo normal.

- Chise.

- ¿Si? – le miró con un sonrisa claramente fingida, aunque ya se olía por donde iban los pensamientos del Uchiha.

- No, nada – y se marchó de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado.

Chise suspiró en cuanto estuvo sola, la hora clave se acercaba y no era el momento idóneo para tener dudas. De repente sus pupilas se dilataron y una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza como una película, sus ojos se humedecieron y una sonrisa de orgullo se instaló en sus labios. Su hija aparecía en la visión, se veía hermosa y algo más madura, sonreía con un amor infinito mientras se agachaba con los brazos abiertos. De repente un precioso niño pequeño de cabellos cobrizos se lanzaba a los brazos de su hija mientras esta daba vueltas y repartía besos por toda la redondeada cara del pequeño. Un hombre se introducía en la escena abrazándolos a ambos y besando los rojos labios de Xiitah con ternura.

Secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y los cerró ensanchando su sonrisa, ahora más que nunca estaba segura que lo que iba a hacer era correcto. No volvería a flaquear, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que se cumpliese el futuro de esa maravillosa visión, todo.

·

* * *

·

- Eso es todo Danzou-sama – concluyó un joven vestido de negro.

- Bien... regresa a tu puesto – el joven desapareció y Danzou enfocó su vista en otro muchacho enmascarado que había en la habitación – Tráemela – el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, instantes después el mismo enmascarado volvió seguido de dos hombres que forcejeaban con una mujer que no dejaba de blasfemar.

- ¡Soltadme de una jodida vez cabrones! - el anciano soltó un carcajada haciéndola callar.

- Kushina-chan esos no son modales dignos de la mujer de un Hokague – dijo con sorna.

- Tú – susurró la pelirroja arrastrando la palabra – Cuando mi marido te encuentre no dudes que se asegurará de que esta vez acabes muerto ¡y no me llames Kushina-chan sabandija asquerosa! - se echó hacia delante con ganas de golpearle pero los hombres que la sostenían se lo impidieron.

- Tranquilízate mujer, no es bueno para el bebé que te alteres – la pelirroja castañeteó los dientes con rabia ante la prepotencia del hombre – Bueno... no te he traído aquí para discutir Kushina, sino para que me ayudes, necesito algo que sólo tú tienes – la mujer soltó una carcajada sardónica.

- Si crees que voy a ayudarte estás mucho más loco de lo que pareces.

- ¡Oh! Creo que no me he explicado bien, no te lo estaba pidiendo tan sólo te estaba informando – algo en la mirada del hombre hizo que la fémina sintiese escalofríos – Sujetadla bien – el agarre de los hombres se intensificó, Danzou se acercó lentamente a ella con un objeto extraño en las manos – Bien Kushina-chan a llegado el momento, te diría que no te va a doler pero te estaría mintiendo, eso sí, te recomiendo que no te resistas o podrías perder a tú tan ansiado bebé – escupió con veneno.

Kushina empezó a temblar realmente asustada por el destino de su bebé, a ella no le importaba morir pero no era justo que a su bebé le pasase algo antes de conocer siquiera la luz del sol. Danzou colocó el extraño objeto sobre su frente y pronunció una palabras, inmediatamente sintió un dolor tan grande que ni siquiera pudo gritar. Era como si miles de agujas le atravesasen el cuerpo, instantes después todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Ahora qué Dsanzou-sama? - preguntó uno de los dos hombres que sujetaban a la inconsciente mujer.

- Ya tengo lo que quería de la madre, ahora... vamos a por el hijo.

·

* * *

·

- Mmm... juraría que es por aquí – murmuró un joven de cabellos dorados mientras escaneaba con la vista el lugar donde se encontraba. No había más que árboles por todas partes, y por estar demasiado interesado en los movimientos delicados de la morena que le acompañaba había perdido el hilo del camino.

- Naruto-kun ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada la joven de ojos opalinos que se encontraba un poco más atrás.

- ¡N-no Hinata-chan! ¡Claro que no! - miró sus grandes ojos y la verdad se escurrió de su boca, era horrorosamente malo mintiendo – Bueno...puede que nos hayamos desviado un poquito del camino – rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo... – _'nos hemos perdido'_ pensó. Sonrió al ver la cara avergonzada del rubio – Por lo menos ya no hace tanto frío – intentó consolar con una tímida sonrisa.

El rubio sonrió conmovido por las buenas intenciones de la chica, era una persona maravillosa sin lugar a dudas. De un momento a otro su sonrisa se borró y volvió a escanear el lugar, algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Naruto-kun? - preguntó confundida la chica por el cambio tan abrupto en la cara del ojiazul.

- Shh... espera un momento Hinata-chan – concentró su vista en un árbol que le quedaba enfrente, juraría que había visto algo moverse. Segundos después un manrikigusari* fue lanzado en su dirección dirección, desvió su trayectoria con un duro golpe haciendo que se estrellase contra una roca - ¡Hinata quédate aquí y no te muevas! ¡Tardaré un minuto! - estaba por lanzarse sobre quien quisiera que fuera el que le había atacado cuando un voz procedente de su espalda lo detuvo.

- Yo que tu no haría eso, si quieres que la chica quede intacta – al girarse Hinata temblaba mientras una mano cubría su boca, tras ella un hombre maduro de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos sonreía con superioridad – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos pequeña – los ojos de la chica se abrieron asustados al reconocer la voz del hombre que la sujetaba, era su secuestrador.

- ¡Suéltala bastardo! - estaba por lanzarse sobre el tipo cuando una veintena de hombres les rodearon. Mierda... la cosa se ponía fea.

- Cálmate muchacho, no hace falta que nos pongamos violentos, podemos hacer un trato ¿verdad Hinata? - esta frunció el ceño molesta, ese hombre era un maldito energúmeno del que no te podías fiar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó el rubio con desconfianza.

- Bueno... digamos que tú tienes algo que necesito, y si me lo das prometo no hacerle daño a esta lindura – Hinata se removió inquieta.

- ¿Qué tengo qué hacer? - relajó su postura aunque sus puños se mantuvieron cerrados con fuerza, necesitaba pensar en algo que le ayudase a sacar a Hinata de ese atolladero, se lo había prometido.

- Algo muy sencillo en realidad, sólo tienes que quedarte quieto, yo me encargo del resto – el hombre profirió una risa que la morena conocía muy bien, consiguió deshacerse del agarre que cubría su boca.

- ¡No lo hagas Naruto-kun! ¡Es una trampa! - el joven la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos.

- Tranquila Hinata-chan, te sacaré de esta – no pudo hacer más que mirarla a los ojos intentando transmitir una seguridad que para ser sinceros en ese momento no tenía. Pero no soportaba verla asustada, simplemente no podía, le enfermaba.

Por un momento el hombre sintió pena al ver la forma en que se miraban, sus propios ojos destilaron ese sentimiento una vez pero las cosas no habían salido bien, Konoha se había encargado de ello. Entregó a la chica, que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin forcejear, a uno de sus hombres y se encaminó hacia el rubio. Sonrió sintiendo cierto orgullo al ver la retadora mirada azul, ese muchacho tenía una determinación digna de admirar.

- Sólo será un segundo... Naruto Namikaze – este se sorprendió ¿cómo demonios sabía su nombre? Pero no tuvo oportunidad de moverse, como bien le había advertido su interlocutor, en a penas un segundo los rojizos ojos del hombre parecieron incrustarse en su cerebro haciendo que se sintiese cada vez más pesado.

- ¿Q-quién e-eres? - interrogó el ojiazul mientras sentía como inevitablemente caía al suelo.

- Hmp... mi nombre es... Uchiha... Obito – contestó el moreno sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

El rubio no podía creérselo, según sabía todo el clan Uchiha había sido exterminado cuando se rebelaron contra el país del fuego y contra el tercer Hokague ¿Cómo era posible? Recordó justo en ese momento que su madre le habló una vez de los ojos de los Uchiha, que tonto había sido al no percatarse antes. La silueta de Hinata acercándose y sus preocupados ojos fueron lo último que vio antes de que todo se oscureciese.

·

* * *

·

_Hasta aquí lo que se daba, espero que os haya gustado. _

_Como veis la cosa ya se pone interesante, y os informo que en el siguente capítulo **ALGUIEN VA A MORIR.** No puedo decir más, salvo que si os portáis bien con los reviews prometo tardar menos en actualizar, 'palabrita del niño Jesús' (y yo con eso no juego). Paso a contestar los review sin cuenta:_

_**· Whitecloud87:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Llevas razón aquí el que no corre vuela. Siento el retraso, como ves no te he hecho caso, perdón. Pero aquí tienes el siguiente capi, espero que te guste.  
_

_**· Sakura1983:** ¡Cuki! No te preocupes más me he retrasado yo con el siguiente capi, pero aquí está. Ya sabes que estoy ahí pa' lo que quieras ¡un besete!  
_

_**· Pink:** ¡Así seguiré! ;3  
_

_Una cosa más, un manrikigusari* es una especie de cadena con dos pesos en los extremos que se usa para bloquear espadas, derribar al adversario...  
_


End file.
